


Gabriel: Captivity

by Ink_To_Paper



Series: Gabriel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Complete, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gay, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_To_Paper/pseuds/Ink_To_Paper
Summary: Gabriel led a privileged life until he was kidnapped, drugged, and mated. Now, he his stuck with two mates and an undeniable bond as he is abused daily by the Alphas who should be protecting him. He struggles to adapt to his new reality as a mate of two Alpha and is horrified to learn they want to use him for their own gains. When he finally figures out what's really going on, it's far too late.Will Gabriel be able to escape captivity alive?Book one of a trilogy.





	1. Prologue - Death

**Author's Note:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.

** Prologue: Death **

The commander looked down at the body. The poor kid had been stripped naked and left to rot in the woods. Despite the remoteness of the location, he hadn’t been out there long; signs of scavengers and decomposition were minimal. The recent freeze had kept the animal and insect activity low, preserving the remains.

The darkness and the cold air provided an eerie backdrop as the rest of the commander’s team circled the trees searching for more evidence. The woman who had discovered the body was being questioned at the entrance to the trail, miles from the crime scene. It was almost too coincidental that the woman had happened to get lost while hiking and had stumbled across the remains. It was even more suspicious that she’d had the presence of mind to geo-track the exact location so his command unit would be able to find the body again with ease.

The commander didn’t really believe the woman was involved. Certainly not because he was dumb enough to simply trust her character, but rather because she was young, relatively petite, and built like a runner. Not the physic of someone who would have easily been able to carry the body this far into the woods after savagely murdering him. And the murder had been savage, that much was clear.

Leaning closer, the commander could see where the boy’s neck had been torn out. He could also see the clear marks of abuse. Moonlight trickled through the trees and gleamed against the boy’s exposed skin. Bruises covered the majority of the pale flesh, particularly around the hips and buttocks. In the dim lighting he could clearly see individual discolorations in the shape of finger marks. The commander was certain evidence of repeated rape would be uncovered once an internal investigation of the remains was conducted.

Poor kid.

Sighing deeply, he knelt and brushed some of the dirt away from the body so he could get a better look at the boy’s face. The remains would need to be taken to the lab and tested for blood and hair samples, so the commander did his best not to tamper with the scene. But he needed to know, and there was only one way he was going to find out.

Thick, matted hair, bogged down by blood and dirt hid the kid’s identity. The commander needed to see if this was the boy he’d been half-heartedly hoping not to find. At least not like this, in the middle of the woods, tossed aside to decompose like garbage.

The commander had known it was far-fetched optimism that he would find the boy alive. But it hadn’t stopped him from hoping. It also hasn’t stopped him from investigating tirelessly, tracking down every lead, every possible tip. He’d searched for a long time for clues into this particular disappearance. It was devastating to know, in his gut, that this body was the one he’d been searching for all this time.

Sure, he’d known the kid was dead when he hadn’t turned up within a week or two. It had been pretty clear within hours of his disappearance, if the commander was being honest. The signs had all been there. It was simple statistics, really. When no evidence of the boy’s body had been found months into the investigation, the commander began to doubt he’d ever brig the boy home, dead or alive.

But still, that damned hope had nestled into the back of his heart, hidden from view but ever present in his search. He hadn’t been able to dismiss the possibility that somewhere the kid was clinging to life, waiting for the commander to rescue him. His years of experience made him feel stupid for holding onto such foolish dreams.

The commander’s jaw tensed as he accidentally brushed the boy’s lifeless cheek with his gloved fingertips. Shining the flashlight to get a better look, dread pooled in his belly as he revealed the boy’s face and realized he’d been too badly beaten to get a positive identification without further investigation.

Fuck.

His fists clenched. The boy’s family would have to wait. The community would have to wait. He would have to wait. Irrational hope sparked through him. Maybe… just maybe it wasn’t him?

Then, as if hearing his blindly optimistic thoughts, one of his team asked, “ Do you think it’s him?” He kept his voice low, as if he was trying not to disturb the boy’s uneasy rest.  

The commander shook his head slowly, not in real denial, but rather to clear his jumbled thoughts. “It’s too soon to tell.”

Silence, then, “But it’s probably him?”

A deep ache burned through the commander as he was forced to face reality. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Thinking about the question crushed the spark in his heart; it was sheer agony to spit out the answer.

“Yeah, it’s probably him.”

The words hurt to say out loud. It was as if he was betraying the boy. Logically, the commander knew it would provide closure to his loved ones to bring his body home, even if it was in a black bag.

Steeling himself, the commander stood and turned away from the scene. Thinking about the media firestorm, the phone call to the parents, and the frustration of his entire team when everyone learned the identity of the dead body.

It was going to be a long week.

Weariness swept through him, making his head throb. He’d really wished things hadn’t ended this way. That blasted hope desperately rekindled itself in his gut. Maybe it wasn’t over? Maybe there was still a chance… A chance the boy was alive somewhere, that this body belonged to someone else. Some other poor, helpless sot who’d been taken from the world too soon.  

Closing his eyes, the commander stamped down the dream and accepted reality with an agonized breath. The shock of blond hair, the pale skin and the condition of the body – it was damning evidence and it all lead to one conclusion: the dead man was Gabriel.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up.

**PART ONE - LOST**

** Chapter One: Taken **

The brush of cool air on his flushed skin woke Gabriel.

He felt a hand skim along the inside of his knee. The hand was rough and felt good against the creamy softness of his flesh. Trailing downward, the hand moved from his knee to his inner thigh. No one had ever touched Gabriel like this before. Teasing. Taunting. Experienced.

It felt so amazing. It felt confusing.

Moaning, Gabriel tried to sit up. The hand stilled for a moment before circling his leg and cupping the underside of his knee, pressing him backward.

He turned his head to rub his flushed cheek against the cool leather of the table. Table? Why was he… Why weren’t they doing this in bed? Where were they? Who was ‘they’?

Gabriel moaned again as he pressed the heel of his palm against his eye, struggling to think past the grogginess. The hand hadn’t moved from where it held his leg in the air, bent partially over his bare chest, leaving his groin totally exposed. He realized he was completely naked.  

Mewing in distress, Gabriel tried to swat the hand away but was halted by another strong grip. The new hand, soft and smooth, pressed Gabriel’s arm back to his chest with firm intent. Then it moved to stroke his head, pushing his sweaty hair off of his face.

Gabriel had gotten his hair cut recently – it was now too short – so there wasn’t much to brush back. His boyfriend… ex-boyfriend, hadn’t liked it and Gabriel had promised he’d grow it back out but that hadn’t saved their relationship.

But now, in this heat, it felt nice not to have to deal with the wild mane his hair normally formed.

“Shh, relax, little one. This will be fun.” A voice crooned from somewhere above him.

Gabriel squinted as a shape swirled across his vision.

“So. Much. Fun.” Another voice insisted from the foot of the bed.

Gabriel glanced down, his head spinning. How many people were here?

Before Gabriel could voice a single one of the dozens of questions swimming through his brain, his body was immersed in pleasure. All thought fled his mind like slipper eels of awareness through a hole in the bottom of a bucket of consciousness.

Gabriel gasped for air as his body arched off the firm surface. He fumbled at the sleek leather with one hand, his fingers unable to dig into the hard plane; his other hand slid down his chest to sink into the soft hair buried between his thighs. Bucking his hips, Gabriel did his best to squeeze his legs together, attempting to trap the pleasure against him for the rest of eternity. He’d never felt this good before.

The hand holding his knee wouldn’t let him move his leg, but he was able to rub the other thigh against the object of his pleasure for several moments before it brushed him off and drew back. Gabriel let out a displeased whine and the man crouching over him ran a soothing hand through his hair and across his forehead.

“Shh, little Omega.”

“Oh gods, you’ve got to taste him. He’s the sweetest Omega I’ve ever wrapped my lips around.”

“In due time,” the man said softly as he continued to pet Gabriel’s head before easing down to lie on the table next to him. Wrapping his hands around the sides of Gabriel’s neck, he began to press soft kisses against Gabriel’s forehead, eyebrows, and nose.

Gabriel felt as if his skin was on fire. He panted as the man planted kisses all over his face before sucking bruises against his jawline and neck. Meanwhile the man’s other hand alternated between toying with his cock and kneading his balls.

By the time the first man had reached the hollow of his throat, the other had tired of his genitals. Gabriel was so aroused that he was glad for the withdrawal, although he would have appreciated relief through release more.

“I want to move on.” The man at the foot of the table said petulantly, his voice gruff with lust. “I’m tired of messing around.”

“Hmm, very well.” The other man murmured as he pulled back enough to press a kiss to the middle of Gabriel’s forehead.

Gabriel wriggled at the attention.

“Help me ease him into position.”

Both sets of hands were removed from his body and Gabriel flopped limply against the leather, his sweat soaked skin nearly causing him to slip off the smooth surface. His entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames and his head was foggy from the hormones coursing through the small room.

Hormones? Ah, yes, that was why he was dizzy and unfocused. The hormones the Alphas were spewing had overwhelmed his Omega senses.

But, this shouldn’t be happening. Gabriel was on youth suppressants to block the haze Alpha hormones could cause. He was pretty sure he’d taken a backup dose before heading to the club to meet up with his friends. Hadn’t he?

Oh, maybe not. That would have defeated his purpose that evening, which was getting over his ex by having fun with his friends.

His friends? Right. Tammy and Josh. Where were they now? Where was he?

Gabriel’s head swam as he was hauled upright and a large body settled on the table behind him.

“Hold him there for a moment, I want to give him another dose.”

Gabriel felt fingers against his mouth, he parted his lips willingly and something sour fell onto his tongue. Annoyed by the taste, he tried to spit it out, but the hand covered his mouth and pinched his nose. After a moment, the fight went out of Gabriel and he struggled to remember what had caused his distress in the first place. This was heaven.

His body craved the touch of the Alpha beneath him. Moaning, Gabriel arched into the grip and wiggled his hips pleadingly. In response, he was flipped and his arms were stretched out and pinned to the table beneath one of the Alpha’s thick thighs.

Gabriel’s face was lowered to nestle into a warm, welcoming nest of fur; his nose rested against velvety steel. He turned his head to rub his cheek against the Alpha’s cock out of instinct, desperate to cover himself in the sent of the Alpha’s desire.

A laugh rang out through the room. “He’s gagging for you.”

“Not as much as he will be in a moment.”

More laughter tickled the outer edge of Gabriel’s hearing, but he ignored it. Nothing could bother him now.

Gabriel’s legs were tucked under him; his knees splayed as far apart as was physically possible. He sucked in a deep breath as his eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay open as the pleasure of presenting rushed through his system.

Gods. He hadn’t presented in so long. Too long. How many years had it been? Two, three? He hadn’t been dumb or desperate enough to present for another Alpha since he’d given up his virginity.

Damn, that had been a scarring experience.

“Gods would you look at that form,” the Alpha at the end of the bed whispered reverently as he trailed a hand down the perfect curve of Gabriel’s spine; his palm came to rest on top of his tailbone. “Little fucker has done this before.”

“Were you not just complaining of impatience?” the other Alpha urged as he toyed with the closely shorn curls on the back of Gabriel’s neck.

“Hurmph, no use in rushing all of the fun,” the Alpha grumbled.

Gabriel felt the table shift beneath him as the Alpha moved into place. Those rough hands worked in tandem to massage and then split his ass cheeks, baring his hole. Gabriel flinched and his muscles clenched as the cool air brushed tantalizingly against his slicked up entrance.

“I am fucking going to enjoy this,” the Alpha growled before he dove face first between Gabriel’s rounded cheeks.

There was no attempt on Gabriel’s part to block the moan that was ripped from his throat as a long tongue circled his entrance. Or the scream that followed as the wet muscle worked its way inside to stroke the walls of his passage.

The bulging thighs twitched around Gabriel’s face as the Alpha at his head tensed, his cock twitching in response to the noises Gabriel was making. Reflexively, Gabriel’s tongue darted out and flicked against the shaft of the Alpha’s engorged rod.

Growling savagely, the Alpha grabbed the base of his cock and sank it into the moist heat of Gabriel’s mouth. At the exact same moment as that Alpha bottomed out against Gabriel’s face, the other Alpha sank his teeth into Gabriel’s rim and perineum.

Gabriel gasped; the tender flesh of his hole wasn’t used to such rough treatment. His intake of air caused the thick shaft to slide impossibly farther down his throat as the Alpha between his cheeks lapped at his hole.

Having an Alpha at both ends, Gabriel preened at the attention; entirely forgetting the earlier pain. Gulping, he tried to suck the shaft of the one Alpha further into his mouth as he felt his hole loosening in preparation for the huge Alpha cock he was desperate to have shoved inside of him.   

“Gods, it is time,” the Alpha above Gabriel proclaimed, his voice hoarse.

It delighted Gabriel to hear how hard the Alpha was struggling to hold off spilling inside of his mouth. He sucked harder, hoping to be rewarded with taste of hot Alpha come.  

“Mmmm,” the other Alpha moaned his agreement, his voice filled with contentment as he lapped at the slick leaking from Gabriel’s passage down his perineum. “He’s so fucking wet.”

“Good, he will heal faster if he does not rip.” The first Alpha said as his head rolled back in response to Gabriel’s throat working around his shaft. “Pull him off before I ruin this perfect moment.”

The other Alpha chuckled as he shifted to kneel between Gabriel’s split thighs. “It’s time, little Omega,” he said as he gripped Gabriel’s hair and drew his head off the other Alpha’s cock.

Gabriel mewed in disappointment at being denied the tasty treat he’d worked so hard to receive. The Alpha kept his hold on Gabriel’s hair, shaking his head from side to side and laughing because Gabriel didn’t voice a single complaint. Saliva and pre-come dripped from Gabriel’s parted lips, as his passive form was re-adjusted.

His mind whirled as coherency flashed in and out in bursts of light and darkness. His wrists were shackled above his head and his knees were drawn up until his feet swished languidly in the air. His ass was dangly precariously over the lap of one Alpha while he was being supported and kept upright by the other Alpha behind him.

Large hands circled his hips and Gabriel pressed back against a broad chest. The palms holding his knees up shifted slightly, raising him higher. The position was beginning to hurt and made Gabriel twitch uncomfortably.

Gabriel knew he was petite, but he felt even more so as his head rolled into the grotto between the Alpha’s thick neck and the edge of his muscled shoulder. He was completely encircled from all sides. Even if his body hadn’t been lured into hormonal complacency, fighting would not have been an option.

Inhaled deeply, his discomfort faded away. He didn’t think he had ever felt as much pleasure as he did in this moment, immersed in the smell of Alpha lust. Alpha desire. Alphas desperate for him. He sighed deeply, a half smile softly curving his pink lips as his eyes flickered closed.

It didn’t matter that he was naked. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know where he was. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know the names of either of the Alphas. It didn’t matter that his passage was soaked with slick and that both Alphas’ spears were dripping in response. Nothing mattered.

Gabriel was content.

And then he wasn’t.

Gabriel’s head snapped up and his eyes opened as a sharp pain erupted from below him. He leaned forward and tried to look down. What was-? He cried out, tears springing to his eyes as the pain increased. Gabriel struggled against the restraints on his wrists and tried to yank his legs out of the Alpha’s hands.  

Both Alphas ignored him, too focused on their mission.

The Alpha behind Gabriel had moved his hands so one was wrapped around Gabriel’s waist, palm against Gabriel’s sternum, pressing him back against his chest as the other hand gripped both Alpha cocks and aimed them upward, at Gabriel’s hole.

The Alpha below Gabriel pushed against him, forcing his knees even closer to his torso and higher in the air. It felt as if he were being snapped in half.

The tips of both cocks slid against Gabriel’s hole, seeking entrance. Once. Twice. Home. Held together, the cocks slowly pressed into Gabriel’s passage.

Gabriel sobbed as he felt both heads slide passed the first ring of muscles. Nothing in his life had ever hurt this much.

Then, once the path was clear, the Alphas dropped Gabriel. The result was almost instantaneous. Gabriel’s own body weight sank him down onto the Alpha cocks. Impaling him deeply. Splitting him wide open.

Gabriel screamed. He tried to use his wrist shackles to pull himself upward and off of the source of his pain but was held down by large hands. Gabriel was helpless to do anything except for arch his back against the agony and cry.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as the Alpha below pulled him closer to his chest, resting Gabriel’s shoulders against his own as the Alpha behind him followed, slamming his hips against Gabriel’s, sandwiching him in between the two strangers.

Gabriel voice cracked and he sobbed in open-mouthed horror as the hips of both Alphas surged upwards, ramming into him at a frantic pace. He thought his legs were going to break, squished between his chest and that of an Alpha.

After several minutes, one of the Alphas tired of Gabriel’s lack of participation. He grabbed at his hair and forced him to arch backward, resting Gabriel’s head once more on top of his shoulder. The Alpha’s arm wrapped around Gabriel’s belly to hold him in place, his fingers pressing into the soft skin with bruising force. The tips of his claws were scouring, but not quite biting into his flesh.

Claws? Those only emerged during…

The other Alpha gripped Gabriel’s hip, not breaking the skin with his own claws, but pressing hard enough to cause a rippling pain. With his other hand, he wrapped his palm around Gabriel’s softened cock, careful not to gore him. He stroked upward at a slow pace that didn’t match the frantic thrusting.

Gabriel wept in fear of the claws and continued to sob at the pain in his wrists and ass. He was almost senseless in his agonized terror. It took several minutes, but Gabriel’s body eventually adjusted enough to allow his cock to harden in the Alpha’s hand. He calmed as he grew aroused, comforted once more by the scent of Alpha lust. Soon, he was whimpering in pleasure-pain.

“Please,” Gabriel gasped, his first words since waking up in the arms of the Alphas.

“Accept the pleasure,” the Alpha below Gabriel said as he continued to stroke him.

“Accept,” the Alpha behind Gabriel murmured into his hair, nuzzling at his ear and nipping the lobe gently.

“Accept all that we give you.”

Gabriel cried out and shook his head in a loose denial. So the pleasure-torture continued. Every time Gabriel found himself drawing close to climaxing, the Alpha below squeezed the base of his cock. Futilely, Gabriel writhed, desperate to free his hands to he could grab his cock himself. He eventually gave up when the pain from his wrists surpassed the pain in his ass. His arms ached and his muscles cried out for reprieve.

The torture seemed to continue for hours, days even, and time and time again Gabriel came so close and then was pulled back from the edge. He grew more and more frantic until he began to yank at his shackles again, desperate to free himself so he could end this with a quick grab of his cock.   

“Accept,”

“Please,” Gabriel begged, the tears pouring from his eyes in a river of helplessness.

It hurt. Everything hurt. He just wanted to finish. He wanted it all to be over. He wanted to go home. He wanted to pretend this had all been a terrible nightmare.

“Accept,”

“Accept.”

The Alphas chanted the word continuously, interspersed with nips to his shoulder and the back of his neck and his ears. The first Alpha continued to tease his cock; it was growing increasingly painful due to the overstimulation and orgasm denial. Sharp pain spiked through his ass with each upward thrust.

Every time Gabriel thought he might be able to lose himself to the blackness, one of the Alphas would nip at his overly sensitized flesh. The scent of arousal cascaded through his nose and refused to allow him to slip away into the comforting darkness that lay just out of reach.

“Accept,” the Alpha behind said and nipped his ear lobe and nosed at his shoulder.   

Gabriel moaned and shook his head. He didn’t remember why he couldn’t accept, he just knew that he-

“Accept,” the Alpha urged and then bit into Gabriel’s nipple.

It wasn’t a love bite. It hurt.

Blood dribbled from Gabriel’s nipple as it also sluggishly flowed from his ass. A finger sought his entrance and began to pull his ravaged hole even wider.

The last little bit of pain should have brought clarity to Gabriel’s mind. Instead, it was the final straw.

“I accept!” he cried weakly as he tried, unsuccessfully, to shy away from the Alphas.

“Say it again,” the Alpha behind him growled fiercely.

When Gabriel didn’t immediately comply, the other Alpha sank his teeth into Gabriel’s other nipple and pinched the top of Gabriel’s cock, hard. With his remaining hand he dug his fingernail into Gabriel’s throbbing rim.

“I accept, I accept,” Gabriel sobbed as his entire body fell limp in supplication. “Please,” he begged shamelessly.

“Don’t stop. Said it again.” The Alpha under him commanded, making eye contact with his Alpha partner.

“I accept, I accept, I accept,” Gabriel chanted weakly, over and over and over again.

He didn’t even notice as the Alphas shifted slightly and one fisted his hair to move his head into the correct position. The pain of his hair being pulled couldn’t compete with the other agonies elsewhere on his body.

“I accept, I accept, I-”

Gabriel screamed as two pairs of wickedly sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh of his throat. A sharp pinch at his cock caused Gabriel to yelp and then repeat, “I accept, I accept,”

Both Alphas slammed upward and one deliberately pinged the place deep inside his passage while massaging his balls and stroking his cock. The other pinched and rolled his sore nipples. It hurt. It felt amazing.

Gabriel came so hard he passed out.

XXX

The Alphas continued to pound into their prey for several more seconds before they released his neck and threw back their heads and roared. Fresh Omega blood dripped from their lips, from the Omega’s neck, chest, and wrists to soak the leather of the table designed specifically for this ritual. Triumph filled the room; the smell so pungent it nearly overshadowed the mating pheromones.

Several minutes later, after the Alphas had been able to catch their breath, they jointly pulled out of the unconscious Omega. The dark haired one released the Omega’s wrists and watched the body flop listlessly against the leather padded table.

He began to play with the Omega’s cooled come covering his soft, white belly. “Do you think it will work?”

“Perhaps,” the other Alpha responded as he toyed with the blood leaking from the Omega’s neck. “Perhaps not.”

“I hope it works with this one,” the dark haired Alpha said as he sank his teeth into the Omega’s ass cheek before purring and running his tongue over the reddened spot.

The other Alpha looked up sharply, his gaze turning wary as he watched his companion with the Omega. “It’s best not to get too attached, in case we have to start over.”

“Hmm,” the Alpha said but continued to nuzzle the Omega’s limp body, biting and marking the few remaining parts of his unblemished flesh.

Frowning, his Alpha partner stood and dragged the unconscious Omega off the table they’d mounted him on. “I’m going to wash him and administer the next dose of medicine.”

The dark haired Alpha didn’t argue, but closely watched his brother leave, his eyes never wavering from their newest toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	3. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First glimpse into the mind of Gabriel's mate.

** Chapter Two: Mated **

Gabriel woke to his mate lapping at the mark on the left side of his neck. The wound was still raw; mating bites took weeks to heal and required constant caresses from the tongue of the Alpha mate.

Moaning, Gabriel reached across the smooth sheets, seeking the warmth of his Alpha. His mate slid forward to press against Gabriel’s side and began to stroke his mating mark. The mark on the right side of his neck.

Gabriel frowned in groggy confusion. He tossed his head back and forth but the licking continued on either side of his neck. He inhaled, scenting for his mate. He was surrounded by his Alpha, wrapped in a cocoon of his mate’s scent. It was coming from his left… and his right. It was coming from his hair and his neck and it was oozing soggily out of his well-used passage.

Gabriel grunted as he wiggled his hips and re-settled onto his back between his Alphas. He was sore. Alphas… Alphas. Gabriel’s eyes sprang open and he froze.

The events of the last several hours flashed before his eyes in a dreamy hazy. Some were pleasant memories of pleasure and lust. Hormones colored the air in his dreams, intoxicating him better than any drug or drink. It was the smell of two Alphas. Then it was the smell of one… mate.

Mates?

Gabriel whined in distress as his head swam. Tears sprang to his eyes as more memories flooded his mind. Flashes of pain and torture. Memories of sharp agony and relentless urging, the chanting of ‘accept.’

Gabriel hadn’t remembered what he was being told to accept. He knew did now.

“Eh,” he cried out as he tried to sit up and was stopped by two hands. One wrapped around his chest and held him firmly to the mattress. The other pressed against his throat, mildly, but with increased pressure against his trachea that warned against further movement.

Gabriel silently cried for several more minutes until the licking slowed and eventually ceased. The owner of the arm around his waist, the one licking the right side of his neck, snuggled against Gabriel’s side. Nuzzling the hair over his ear, before settling against him, breathing warm air across his chilled skin.     

The other pulled back until the figure crossed Gabriel’s line of sight. His mate leaned over him, pressing his face close. A tear rolled down Gabriel’s cheek and his mate lapped it up before it could fall to the pillows. Then, making eye contact with him, he grinned.

Gabriel couldn’t stop the shudder that coursed through his body or the revulsion that pooled in his gut. His reaction only made his mate grin harder.

Baring his teeth, Gabriel’s mate’s eyes sparkled wickedly. The blue depths swirled black as lust darkened them. Gabriel sobbed helplessly as his body’s natural attraction to his mate’s desire caused his cock to stiffen and slick began to accumulate in his passage.

“Ready again? So soon?” his mate said against his right ear.

“We have a lusty little Omega,” his mate said against his lips.

“Lucky us.” His mate said as he rose to join his mate kneeling over him.

“Little whore is more like it,” the fair-haired Alpha murmured as he pinched Gabriel’s bruised nipple. “Such a desperate little slut. So needy for Alpha cock.”

Gabriel sobbed in despair. His anguish didn’t stop his body from continuing to slick up naturally in response to the desire leaching off his mates. Nor did it stop him from climaxing into his mate’s mouth as one cock rammed into him and then quickly withdrew and was replaced by another’s mouth and hot tongue.  It also didn’t stop Gabriel from climaxing a second time when that tongue was replaced by a different cock and the process was repeated.

Gabriel was mercifully allowed to collapse face first into the sheets after both Alphas had sucked as much come out of him as was possible.

“Delightful,” his mate exclaimed. “I knew it would taste amazing, but it was…”

“Particularly decadent. Yes.” His mate responded to his mate, he didn’t sound overly pleased.

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. He was never going to get anywhere if he couldn’t stop thinking about them as a singular. Mates. He now had two mates. Mates. Two Alphas; one Omega. Mates.

The first, Leftie, was the one who’d spoken last. The one who’d bitten Gabriel on the left side. He had dark blond hair and a menacing smile.

The other, Rightie was speaking now. “I want him again. I want to taste his essence as it slides down my throat.” He grabbed at Gabriel’s hips, as if to re-mount him.

“Rest, now, brother. We must allow our little Omega to replenish his nirvana before we collect it from him once more.” Leftie gently urged the other Alpha away.  

Rightie growled, but after a moment, released Gabriel’s hips and smacked his ass.

Gabriel jumped. He was sore and unaccustomed to such rough treatment from his bedmates. Even his asshole exes had both treated him with more kindness and compassion than his mates were currently demonstrating.

“I’m making food. I’ve got to get his taste off my tongue and get away from his stench,” fabric rustled and Gabriel presumed Rightie was getting dressed.

“Very well. Don’t forget to prepare his meal as well.” Leftie’s words were accompanied by a hand sliding down Gabriel’s back and trailing over his tender hole, making him clench in fear of further intrusion.  

Rightie grunted in agreement and Gabriel could hear the rustle of fabric. “You gonna wash him?”

Leftie’s fingers continued to lazily prod at Gabriel’s sore entrance, circling the flesh and pinching the abused rim between his fingers. Thankfully, his mating claws had retracted once the ritual was competed.

“I was planning to wait until after breakfast, but if you find his ‘stench’ so difficult to bare, I think it best if I rectify the matter now.”

Rightie grunted once more and then Gabriel smelled his scent departing. He hadn’t moved from his position sprawled on the bed. Gabriel and Leftie lay quietly together for several more minutes. Leftie had continued to explore Gabriel’s once secret place as if he owned it.

Gabriel supposed he did.

“You should have saved yourself for me. Instead of parting your legs and presenting for every Alpha who looked at you. It made you loose.” The Alpha’s voice was devoid of all emotion, but his fingers had turned cruel rather than exploratory.

Gabriel whined in protest. He’d let two other Alphas mount him before this. Everyone one else had just been mutual blowjobs or hand jobs.

“Such a little whore.” His mate said in disgust as he pulled his hand away and wiped his fingers on Gabriel’s ass cheek. “You were so needy for cock that you would have let any Alpha claim you. Fucking slut.” Leftie’s face pressed close to Gabriel’s.

The harsh words struck a chord inside of Gabriel and it brought tears to his eyes. He struggled to bring his knees under him, to prove he wasn’t a whore.

“You’re lucky I was willing to mate with you after your little display of wantonness. Whores don’t deserve proper mates.” He sneered and leaned back.

Gabriel flinched and shook his head. He didn’t even remember meeting this Alpha, but he wasn’t a whore or a slut. He wasn’t! Denial rang through Gabriel’s body even as the words refused to leave his mouth. All he could do was leak tears of frustration and hurt.

Climbing off the bed, his mate wrapped a large hand around Gabriel’s upper arm and dragged him upright. “Come, little Omega. My brother is correct in the fact that you reek of the desire to be mounted.”

Gabriel whimpered in fear but as soon as his mate pressed his nose to his chest, Gabriel’s body promptly relaxed. All of his muscles eased and Gabriel found himself hanging limply in his mate’s arms. He wanted to please his mate. He would give anything to make him happy.

“There is no need to be frightened, little Omega. Your mate is here.” Leftie’s voice was soothing, so unlike his dark, emotionless tone from only seconds earlier.

It confused Gabriel just as much as his body’s acceptance of the comfort only his mate could provide.

XXX

Travin escorted his little mate to the bathroom and deposited him in the tub. The Omega skittered away from him as far as the marble would allow. So Travin filled it with water that was far too hot; his little mate flinched and whined at the temperature, forcing him to seek Travin out to alleviate the discomfort.

Travin cooled the flow from the spout once the Omega’s nose was pressed into his neck as he knelt beside the tub. Travin would only ease the little Omega’s aches and fears once his mate accepted him as his only form of salvation.

As soon as the tub was full of a more comfortable temperature of water, Travin snipped off the bandages around the Omega’s wrists and gently nudged the compliant Omega forward so he could climb in behind him. As he settled into the water, he drew his mate into his lap and sighed as he tipped his head back against the warmed marble. His mate wasn’t as relaxed as Travin preferred, so he rectified the problem.

Travin inserted a finger into the Omega’s hole and pressed against the bundle of nerves that lay deep with in his mate’s passage. Instantly, the slut hardened and Travin felt his mate’s heart speed up where it pressed against his arm.

Travin continued to press and flick at the bundle until the little whore moaned audibly and began to rub himself against Travin. He immediately withdrew his finger and pulled the Omega around to lie flat against his torso, his mate’s face tucked into the gap between his enlarged pectoral muscles.

“Such a little slut,” he murmured and ran a finger down the slender arm. The bones would break so easily under his fingers.

The whore moaned into his flesh and continued to grind against him even as he smelled of distress. Travin smirked as he grabbed the liquid soap. He washed his mate’s hair and his arms taking care to clean the raw wrist wounds caused by the Omega’s idiotic struggles against the manacles during the mating ritual before moving onto his chest, cleaning him of the sweat and saliva from their mating earlier. The Omega remained docile, allowing Travin to move him around at his leisure.

He rubbed a bit more soap between his hands before sliding his palm down the Omega’s back and pressing his fingers between the cheeks. He spread his own knees a bit wider, parting the whore’s legs for easier access to his gaping hole.

Travin felt his mate’s cock twitch against his own, but ignored it in favor of washing his mate’s passage. One finger turned into two and so on until he was twirling four inside his Omega under the water. The slut had let out a squeak when Travin had added the fourth finger, but otherwise remained silent.

Improvement.

Travin flicked his thumb against the stretched rim, which caused the Omega to jerk and then purposefully relax into him once more. Good, his little mate was learning.

Once Travin was satisfied with his Omega’s cleanliness, he pushed him out of the tub and left him shivering in a ball on the floor.

“Stay,” he’d ordered and then set about washing his own hair and body.

Eventually, this would become the Omega’s chore, but Travin was ready to have his hunger appeased and the only way that would happen was if he ate whatever Simian had prepared before moving onto the meal he really wanted to devour.

Finished with his own bath, Travin rose and dried himself off. He shaved and strolled out of the bathroom. Once dressed, he re-entered the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised when he found the Omega exactly as he had left him, dripping water onto the marble floor.

“Good boy,” he said as he stroked the Omega’s wet hair. His mate arched into his touch, desperate for any warmth and comfort offered.

Travin eyed his mate’s bowed head. Perhaps it would be better to ease his arousal now rather than putting it off. He’d enjoy his dinner more if his bodily urges were satisfied.

Decision reached, Travin unzipped his pants and freed his cock. Without needing to be told, the Omega looked up, only as high as his cock, and fitted his lips around Travin’s shaft. Soft, dainty fingers rolled his balls. Practiced little whore. Gods, he was disgusting.

Travin came within minutes.

Sighing contentedly, he ordered the little cock slut to stand and then toweled him off until his skin was pink and his hair was only damp rather than dripping. Carefully, he rewrapped the Omega’s wrists with fresh bandages.

“Put this on,” he said and tossed the Omega a sheer piece of fabric and exited the bedroom.

His mate followed.

Travin couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as his Omega trailed after him without speaking. He wasn’t utterly perfect, but he was showing signs that he could be molded to fulfill his place in Travin’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes to terms with his mating.

** Chapter Three: Acceptance  **

Rightie looked up from his seat at the table as Gabriel trailed after Leftie. He rapped his fingers against the wooden surface once before leaning forward and picking up his fork. He waited until Leftie shoved Gabriel into a chair and was likewise seated before digging into the steak and eggs he’d prepared.

Gabriel grimaced at the smell emanating from the Alphas’ plates. The hearty fare would have been too much for Gabriel’s stomach to handle after his hormonal overload from the mating. In this way, the unappetizing oatmeal in front of him was a blessing that had likely not been intended as such.

Both Alphas ignored him in favor of their own food, so Gabriel picked up his spoon and gingerly took a bite of his oatmeal. It was overcooked and had an oddly bitter quality. He also would have preferred it with brown sugar and milk, but beggars couldn’t be choosers and he’d proven last night how much of a beggar he was.

Gabriel’s shoulders tensed as the words ‘whore’ and ‘slut’ echoed through his head. Had he really wanted it? Not that it mattered now, he was mated and nothing he could do would change that.

He was scraping the last bite out of his bowl when he sensed a change in the room. Gabriel looked up and saw both of his mates staring at him intently. Shakily, he put his spoon back on the table and watched them warily. The tunic Leftie had given him made him feel incredibly exposed. The looks both Alphas were giving him now made him feel triply so. His body tensed, preparing for flight.

“Do you want to run from us, little mate?” Leftie asked, his voice had turned into liquid silver, the very noise a caress against Gabriel’s frayed nerves.  

Gabriel’s heart pounded and he shook his head vigorously, then added weakly, “No,”

“Pity,” Leftie said and looked to Rightie.

Rightie leaned forward, a smile spreading across his lips. “Run, little Omega, run or we’ll fuck you right here on the table without slicking you up first.”

Gabriel stared at them. What sort of sick game was this? He didn’t have anywhere to run to. How could the possibly expect him to…

Rightie launched to his feet and lunged in Gabriel’s direction. Without conscious effort, Gabriel bolted. He skittered out of his chair and was down the hall before he’d even had time to process that a chase was exactly what the Alphas wanted from him.

XXX 

Travin watch in amusement as the little slut darted down the hallway, back toward the bedroom. He only knew one route through the space, and in times of stress, would naturally be drawn to the familiar versus the unknown.

He followed at a much more sedate pace; Travin would only have fun chasing the Omega down if the odds were a bit less stacked in their favor. Not that he would ever allow those odds; it would give his mate the wrong idea about his role.

It appeared the Omega had done exactly as predicted and entered the bedroom, likely aiming to dive under the bed or close himself in the bathroom. However, Simian was much faster and had caught his little mate before he could get even halfway across the spacious room.

Travin settled back against the pillows as Simian pawed at his mate on the floor. He had a spectacular view of Simian ripping off the scrap of fabric in order to mount him. It hadn’t been necessary; the tunics were created specifically to provide easy access to the whore’s needy hole.

Grunting in triumph, Simian slammed into his mate, his fingers digging roughly into the Omega’s hips over the bruises that were just beginning to emerge from the mating ritual.

“Do remember to catch his release before it spills, dear brother. I know how you appreciate the taste.” Travin reminded Simian as the Alpha neared his own completion and the Omega mewed helplessly with each thrust.

Grunting in acquiesce, Simian reached around to pinch the base of the Omega’s cock even as his own sprayed freely inside the little slut’s passage. Without pause, Simian withdrew and flipped the Omega onto his back and lifted his butt into the air to begin the process of cleaning him out. The grooming ritual proved to be too much for the slut, who squirted his essence all over his belly.

Simian dropped his mate to the floor and knelt over him, his tongue lapping up every drop of Omega release. Once finished, Simian sat back, a self-satisfied smirk playing across his lips.

“Your turn,” Simian announced and dragged the Omega across the room and tossed him on the bed. Simian then sprawled out across the foot of the mattress to watch Travin fuck his mate.

The little whore was nearly dazed out of his mind from the chase and lust hormones Simian had flooded him with, but Travin was determined to train his mate to work past the fog of desire. He lay back against the pillows and drew the Omega into his lap. Travin began to play with the slut’s cock until he whined in protest and tried to remove Travin’s hand.

The little Omega’s eyes were still glazed over and he stared at a point off in the distance. Travin flicked his mate’s hands away and repeated the process until some of the lust cleared and his mate looked down into his eyes.

“You will come on my cock or you will not come at all.” Travin said as he squeezed the Omega’s balls and then tightened his hold on the base of his shaft.    

His mate tossed his head back and arched his spine before dropped his chin to his chest, panting against the overstimulation. The slut looked down at Travin’s body before his overloaded brain seemed to make the connection of what his mate wanted from him. He rose up on his knees and fitted Travin’s cock to his passage before dropping back to his heels, taking Travin’s rod to the hilt.

It had taken the Omega longer to comply than Travin preferred, but not as long as he had expected. However, once he had Travin’s cock settled inside of him, the little whore picked up the pace like a professional. The little Omega rode Travin’s cock for all he was worth and moaned in abandon as he leaned over his mate, splaying his palms against his Alpha’s wide chest.

Travin smiled and stroked the sweaty hair back from his Omega’s face. His mate circled his hips and clenched down on Travin’s cock before resuming his frantic thrusting. Close to finishing, Travin sat upright and pulled the Omega against him until they were flush against one another.

The Omega threw his head back and stared up into Travin’s face.

“You’re so good at this,” Travin purred into the Omega’s ear. “You must have had a lot of practice.” He thrust upward and tagged his mate’s pleasure spot. “Suck a cock slut. Desperate for any Alpha willing to claim your needy hole.”  

The lust and desire still cast a fog over the Omega’s bright eyes, but it had cleared enough the Travin knew that his mate would not soon forget this lesson.

Smiling, Travin tweaked both of the Omega’s nipples at the same time he said, “Come for me, little whore.”

His mate followed his order and erupted, clenching down so tightly that Travin released only a heartbeat later.

“You’re wasting it,” Simian complained as Travin caught his breath.

“Nonsense,” Travin responded distractedly as he pulled up his knees and settled his mate back against them.

Leaning forward, Travin cleaned the Omega’s essence off of his chest. With several strokes of his tongue, he finished the job before nipping at his mate’s nipples. He probably needed to stop nipping at them or he was going to cause permanent injury. It would not do to mare him this early; Travin preferred his toys in mint condition.

Then he laid all the way back and lowered his legs to pull his mate off of his cock. Travin guided the slut’s body forward until his entrance rested above Travin’s face. The Alpha made quick work of cleaning out his Omega’s passage before shoving the limp body to fall to the bed beside him. His mate bounced once before settling.

Simian crawled across the sheets to snuggle up behind the Omega’s wilted form, pressing his mate into Travin’s side. Shifting to get his arm out, Travin curled the limb around his mate and the mate of his mate. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, a smile curving across his face.

Everything was going exactly as he had planned.

XXX

Gabriel stirred hours later, but this time didn’t react to the fact that he was sandwiched between his two mates. Eventually, his bodily needs won out and he struggled to climb out of the bed. Neither Alpha moved to stop him. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he was relieved or insulted.

He closed the bathroom door behind him and relieved himself. Then unable to return to the other room quite yet, Gabriel sank to the floor against the tub and finally allowed himself to process this situation. He pulled his knees and rested his chin on top of them.

Helpless sobs wracked his body. Struggling to think for the first time in days, trying to remember how the hell he’d ended up here, with his Alphas, mated.

Gabriel had been taken from an Omega friendly nightclub on a Saturday night. He knew that much. If his friends hadn’t noticed him missing right away, then his classmates would find it odd when he didn’t arrive Monday morning. His parents were also likely to pick up on the fact that he wasn’t in his room studying, like he’d told them.

Not that it mattered much if anyone did report him missing. Gabriel shook his head and continued to cry.

He was mated now. He’d forever be drawn to his Alpha mates regardless of how they had come to be mated. Gabriel was doomed to seek them out for comfort, for support, for shelter. His body would demand his mates’ presence to satisfy even the smallest of urges. Much as it was doing now.

Gabriel shivered against the chilled marble and his body cried out for his mate. Mates. Whatever!

Fear, hunger, discomfort, happiness. His entire world was now dependent on the two Alphas sleeping in the other room on a mattress stained with his blood and tears.

Even if Gabriel had been able to leave, he wasn’t sure there was anything anyone could do for him. Legally, he’d entered into a mate contract. He didn’t know a lot about the logistics of the ritual, he’d never really cared to learn, but he knew that it was a lifelong bond and it was a really freaking big deal. His mother and father, the Safety and Security Council, no one could save him from himself.

Gabriel continued to sob, burying his face against his knees, rocking back and forth in an attempt to make himself feel better about his predicament. He stayed like that for a long time.

When the longing finally became too much, he rose shakily and without any real thought behind the actions, exited the bathroom and crawled back into the bed between his Alphas.

This was where he belonged now. Whether he liked it or not. And he most certainly did not. Rightie snuggled up behind him and mouthed at his hair. Gabriel braced himself for another round of fucking. 

XXX 

Travin noted the Omega’s departure but dismissed it. Less than an hour later his little mate was back, crawling up the middle of the bed to lie between himself and Simian; pressing his nose against Travin’s side and inhaling sharply.

Travin had known his mate would return, but had underestimated the depth of the mating bond or the effect it would have on this little Omega. He’d thought for sure his mate would be more resistant to the forced bond, but so far he’d proved rather compliant.

Delightful.

Travin knew this Omega would be the right fit from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. He’d always had such good taste. Simian started to stir on the other side of the Omega and Travin turned his head to make eye contact with the other Alpha.

“Shower, you need to leave in less than an hour.” His words doused the lust in Simian’s eyes, as they were meant to.

Simian sighed irritably but did as instructed and trudged off into the bathroom.

The Omega rolled into Simian’s vacant spot, likely not for the warmth or smell the spot provided, but to distance himself from Travin despite of his bodily craving for Travin’s touch. Unwilling to give the Omega any leash, Travin turn to his side and pulled the Omega against this chest and nuzzled his still-sweaty hair.

His mate’s hair was a glorious mane of riotous curls, thick and blond, ranging from deep bronze to the palest of yellows, and he smelled of honeysuckle and roses. An enchanting and unexpected combination that was a delight on Travin’s nose.

He inhaled deeply as Simian emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips.   

“I want another shot to last me through the day,” it wasn’t particularly phrased as a question, but Travin was appeased by the askance in Simian’s eyes.

Drawing away, Travin said, “Feel free, he’ll likewise be deprived all day.”

It was true. Travin had no intentional of allowing his mate to find any pleasure today.

Simian grunted as he grabbed the Omega’s thighs to flip him onto his back. Travin curled around his head, staring down into the sea foam green eyes while Simian mouthed at his cock.

The Omega arched when he came, his head tilting back and his lips brushing just barely across Travin’s as his eyes flickered shut against the pleasure that was literally being sucked out of him. Simian quickly jerked himself off until he covered the whore in his own release.

“Good job,” Travin said. Simian mumbled something in response as he tucked himself away, but Travin has said the worlds while staring into the Omega’s eyes, making it clear his message had been all for his mate.

The little slut flushed at the praise even as he looked embarrassed. Gods it was sometimes too easy.

Once dressed, Simian said goodbye to Travin and smacked the Omega’s ass with a promise he’d return later. His tone and the look on his face promised more than a ‘welcome home’ kiss would be expected.

Travin’s mate curled tighter into his arms as the bedroom door closed behind the other Alpha. He wasn’t sure if it was in response to Simian’s leaving – because the Omega had yet to be without his other mate – or if it was because he knew it meant he was going to be left alone with Travin all day.

Either way, let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	5. Perfection

** Chapter Four: Perfection **

Gabriel sat at the breakfast table again. His wrists had been re-bandaged and he’d been tossed another loose tunic to wear after his second bath with Leftie. The fabric was sheer and barely covered his ass when he sat, and the neckline was a deep vee that stretched nearly to Gabriel’s belly button, held together with the loosest of ribbon lacing.

It was obviously the kind of tunic that would grant his mates easy access to his body. It had long sleeves though, and Gabriel was grateful for the smallest semblance of coverage, even though it was a mockery of privacy. He knew exactly to whom his body belonged and the only reason for the tunic was to drive the point home. Not that Leftie hadn’t already made it clear enough by brutally fucking him over the side of the tub as it filled; his ass ached and throbbed against the hardness of the chair.  

Leftie fed him again, this time it was a light broth soup with noodles. It was better than what Rightie had made earlier, but still tasted weirdly sour. Maybe it was a side effect of the mating? Gabriel wouldn’t know; he hadn’t been interested in mating with anyone he knew and or for a really long time into the future in general so he’d never really bothered to learn anything beyond the basics.

He deeply regretted his ignorance now.

As he finished his meal, Gabriel couldn’t help himself. His eyes kept flickering back and forth between his bowl and the handsome face of his new mate. His damp hair curled around his square jaw and framed a traditionally handsome face. Gods, how could someone so beautiful be so cruel?

It had to be an act, simply meant to temper Gabriel’s perceived slutty ways. Surly once he proved himself as an honest and dignified mate, Leftie would start to approve of him and he would stop being so mean.

Gabriel’s musing were interrupted.

“Ask your question.”

Gabriel jumped and fumbled his spoon. Hesitantly, he looked up again and found those blue eyes staring daggers at him. He was desperate for answers but didn’t want to set the furtive Alpha off.

Neither looked away as the seconds ticked by.

Finally, Gabriel summoned the courage to speak his least objectionable question. “What’s your name?”

Silence greeted him for a heartbeat before the Alpha threw his head back and laughed. The sound didn’t fill Gabriel with warmth as it should have.

Running a hand through his fair hair, Leftie shook his head and leaned forward so he could stare into Gabriel’s eyes. The look on his face was callous and sharp.

“Of all of the things, that is what you ask of me? My name?” his tone was filled with inexplicable rage.

It was all Gabriel could do not to freeze. His shoulders curled inward protectively and he said in a whisper, “It was the only thing that seemed of particular relevance considering the current situation.”

The Alpha arched a brow. Gabriel assumed he was not impressed by the formality with which he’d answered. He was aware enough to note the high level of education in the Alpha’s speech patterns and wouldn’t downplay his own intellect just because it often put interested Alphas off of him. He might be lacking in other areas of education, but not in this one.

It didn’t matter if Leftie didn’t care for a brightly minded mate. This Alpha was stuck with him as much as he was stuck with the pair of Alphas that had… that had… he couldn’t even think that words in his own head.   

“The current situation,” the Alpha paused to take a sip of his wine, never breaking eye contact. “Yes, I suppose that is one way to phrase it.” He chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his seat, surveying Gabriel with a high level of superiority. “And how exactly would you describe your… situation?”

Gabriel’s eyes remained locked on his mate’s. “I was taken from the club…” Gabriel dropped his eyes. “I think.”

When his pause extended passed comfort, the Alpha murmured, “Do continue.”

Gabriel ground his teeth together but did as instructed. “I don’t actually remember anything after sneaking out until I woke up here, with you… and him.”

“Simian,” the Alpha took another sip of wine. “His name is Simian.”

“Simian.” Gabriel couldn’t help but repeat. The syllables rolled off his tongue and he couldn’t help but shiver at how perfect it sounded on his lips.

He shuddered at his own body’s response to the name of his mate.

“What do you remember of what happened when you woke?” the Alpha pried deeper, smelling of smugness rather than curiosity.

Gabriel glanced away, staring at a spot somewhere off in the distance. “I remember pleasure. The smell of desire thick in the air. I remember feeling wetter than I’ve ever felt since I was fourteen.” He blushed and dropped his chin. It was embarrassing to remember how he’d been – how did Simian describe it? – gagging for it? Gagging for their touch on his skin, for their cocks inside of him, for their scents in his nostrils. Gods, he really was a whore.

He had been gagging for it to, his first time, it was the only reason he’d been desperate enough to present. And he’d presented for his mates too… but his mates, they were supposed to deserve his presenting. They were supposed to respect it… he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to do it again if they hadn’t been worthy… he knew better now. Why would he have-?

But then, he remembered, “I’m pretty sure you drugged me.” Gabriel accused and then waited for a response. He was answered with silence. He cleared his throat. “It was all so foggy, at first. But then I remember the pain.” He glanced up and deliberately held the Alpha’s gaze. “And I remember that it was the worst I’ve ever hurt in my entire life.”

Perhaps if he brought his mate’s attention to how badly he’d been hurt, the Alpha would stop. Stop being mean. Stop picking on him. Stop using words and actions to demean and physically harm him.

“You are still very young.” Gabriel’s mate grinned at him. As always, it was a show of his teeth not a sign of warmth or happiness.

The room fell silent once more. Gabriel was unwilling to continue without prodding.

After a long few minutes, the Alpha spoke. “You will never again ask for my name, is that understood?” if words were weapons, his mate’s voice would have sliced him into tiny bits.

Gabriel nodded but didn’t look up. The darkness in his mate’s voice was frightening.

“Good,” the Alpha purred. “Now come here.”

Gabriel started to stand but the Alpha made a disgusted sound. “Crawl. You have not yet earned the right to walk, whore,”

Fighting back tears, Gabriel sank to the floor and crawled under the table until he knelt between the Alpha’s feet. He pressed his cheek against his mate’s knee and waited. Leftie finished his meal and sipped at his wine, ignoring Gabriel.

The floor was cold and the tunic Gabriel wore offered him little protection from the brisk air, but his mate’s legs were warm and nearly encircled him. Weariness and the scent of his mate’s presence threatened to lull Gabriel into a nap when he heard a throat clear. The smell of arousal was a good indicator of Gabriel’s next task.   

Rising slightly, he unzipped his mate’s pants, eased out his erection, and sucked his shaft to the root. Leftie’s cock was massive, long and thick, and it wasn’t easy for Gabriel to fit the entire thing in his mouth. So instead he worked the shaft in his throat for a moment before drawing back to lick at the head and tonguing the slit. It was easier on his throat and Gabriel’s last boyfriend had preferred it when teased his tip.

But Leftie wasn’t his last boyfriend.

Using his hair, Gabriel’s mate slammed his head down and held him against his groin as Gabriel struggled to breath around the thick rod blocking his airway. Aggressively, Leftie fisted his hair with both hands and began to jerk Gabriel’s head up and down. It was all Gabriel could do to avoid scraping him with his teeth. He didn’t need to be told that using his teeth on his mate would not end well.

Gabriel felt Leftie’s cock swell and sucked harder, hoping to bring him off. But the next thing he knew, he was being wrenched to his feet by his hair and thrust face first into to table. Ass in the air, Gabriel moaned as his mate filled his aching hole.

It felt so good for a change, until the Alpha ruined it.

“You suck cock like a pro, you little whore. You perfected your skills by practicing taking random Alpha dicks. Such a fucking cock slut.” Leftie punctuated every insult with a rough thrust of his hips. “You must have fucked half of the Alphas in that club before I found you, desperate whore. No wonder your hole was so sloppy during the mating ritual. You were already stretched wide open from overuse. Gagging for my cock to fill you up. Good thing I mated you. No one else would have wanted a fucking whore for an Omega. Such a fucking slut. Worthless, whorish idiot too stupid to keep his legs together for his Alpha.” The abuse continued for as long as Leftie could hold his orgasm.

Gabriel was crying by the time his mate came. He was still hard, a side effect of the scent of his mate’s lust, but he wasn’t particularly aroused. It was mortifying because, despite Leftie’s nasty words, Gabriel still wanted his mate’s approval. He would have done anything to please his Alpha. He wanted to be the perfect mate.

Leftie stayed inside of him for a minute, crushing him against the table. Mewing in discomfort, Gabriel tipped his head to the side, exposing his mating mark, requesting his Alpha’s care. Leftie snorted but ran his tongue across the mark a few times before shoving off and roughly pulling out of Gabriel. His tender passage twitched as he waited for Leftie to clean him out.

Not wasting any time, his mate lifted and shoved him forward until Gabriel was on his hands and knees, carefully kneeling on top of dishes, glasses, and eating utensils.   

“Gods you are disgusting,” Leftie said in annoyance as he flicked at the meal scraps covering Gabriel. “Makes me not want to groom you.”

Gabriel froze. Was his mate threatening to not clean him out? His fears were summarily dismissed when his Alpha’s tongue found his hole and the cleaning process ensued. Gabriel tried to relax into the unfamiliar sensation. Before Leftie and Simian, he’d never been cleaned out before; it wasn’t usual during non-mated fucking. That was one thing he’d managed not to give away like the slutty idiot his mate had accused him of being.

Gabriel’s entire body hummed with pleasure as his Alpha cared for him in the most basic way, cleaning out the come and replacing it with his saliva. Gabriel hadn’t even let the Alpha who’d taken his virginity clean him out, and he’d presented for that asshole!

It was an honor for an Omega to allow a non-mated Alpha to clean him out, but it would have been humiliating if his own mate had refused to do it. It was one of the key pieces of bonding between an Alpha and Omega, that and the cleaning of the mating mark. Both of which Leftie had shown a surprising lack of enthusiasm.

Leftie nipped Gabrial’s rim, drawing blood. The bite was so unexpected and contrary to the nurturing act that grooming was supposed it be, it caused Gabriel to lose his balance and fall face first onto the surface of the table, knocking over the empty glass of wine. He caught it just before it could roll off the table as his mate stabbed him with his tongue for the final time.

“Good catch, little Omega. You’d have paid dearly if that had broken.” The growl vibrated against Gabriel’s cheeks as Leftie nuzzled at his lower body before pulling away.

Sensing the dismissal, Gabriel slowly straightened, allowing his dirty tunic to fall over his ass as he climbed down from the table.

He glanced up at Leftie timidly. He didn’t know what to do, how to act. This situation was worlds away from what he’d expected his mating to be like. Not that he’d thought about the future often, but when he had Gabriel had always imagined himself mated to a strong, confident Alpha. An Alpha who listened to his hopes and fears and desires, who fucked him with passion and then nurtured him long and hard, the way he deserved.

It was been a fairy tale, one that Gabriel had assumed was years off, after he’d finished school and college and his first few years of working his way up whatever career ladder he would have chosen. He’d dreamed of mating, sure, but more like it was a figment of his imagination than a concert formation of reality. He’d never thought about what it would mean or about what he was supposed to do when he lived with his Alpha. Alphas.

This situation was new and frightening and Gabriel didn’t have anyone except his mates to ask for advice. Somehow, Gabriel didn’t think these Alphas were going to be very helpful as he struggled to learn his place in this new world.

It didn’t help that Leftie had made Gabriel feel bad about the handful of sexual encounters he’d had before becoming his Omega. Gabriel had only had a handful of boyfriends over the years. He’d sucked off a few Alphas here and there, but he’d only fucked two and presented for one, and that had only been because he was fourteen and an idiot who’d been stupid enough to believe he was in love. He’d been so naive then. He wished he were still that naive now.  

Gabriel didn’t like that his Alpha was disappointed with his sexual activities; he would take them all back if he could. Anything to make his Alpha happy. Maybe if he was happy, he wouldn’t hurt Gabriel as much…

Staring up into his mate’s eyes, Gabriel was lost. Lost to the draw of his mate, lost to the lack of compassion in those eyes, lost to the sensation of helplessness, of hopelessness, of fear and anger and sorrow at the life he would never have.

Gabriel was lost, and he didn’t know if he would ever be found.

XXX

Travin stroked his thumb across his mate’s lower lip. He really did have a fuckable mouth. Rosy, plump lips and a bright smile. Not that he’d smiled since Travin laid eyes on him in that nightclub. But Omegas didn’t need to smile, they only needed to follow orders, to bend over and present.  

“You’re filthy,” Travin said. “Go wait for me in the bathroom. Leave your tunic in the hamper.”

The Omega turned to go without acknowledgment, unacceptable. Travin lashed out by fisting his mate’s hair and whirling him around so that he could backhand him across the face. Stunned, his mate fell to the floor, clutching his cheek.

Huddling fearfully, the Omega whimpered and stared up at him with glassy green eyes as Travin leaned over him, purposefully lacing his scent with anger and disapproval. “I gave you an order, whore.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the terror in the little Omega’s voice went a long way toward soothing Travin’s temper.

His mate would have to learn quickly because Travin wasn’t going to put up with imperfection for long.

“That’s better,” he said and bent over to drag his mate to his feet by the mop of curls.

The Omega quailed in his arms but otherwise didn’t object to the treatment. He even tipped back his head and bared his throat submissively. What a meek little whore. Bright, but not overly perceptive; not always an acceptable combination.  

“Go wait for me in the bathroom.” Travin ordered as he released his mate and shoved him away.

Catching himself, the Omega kept his gaze lowered as he stammer, “Yes, Alpha,” before scampering out of the room, a hand still pressed to his cheek.

Travin took a moment to clear off the table and load the dishes and utensils into the washer. This would also soon be the Omega’s job. It was such a bother to do it himself, but he had to prioritize. Today his mate needed to learn other duties.

After wiping down the table, removing left over traces of his come and the slut’s sweat, Travin walked to the bedroom at a leisurely pace. Inside the bathroom, he found the Omega cowering next to the tub in the exact same spot Travin had shoved him after both previous baths.

“Good boy,” Travin praised as he noted his mate had removed his tunic and folded it before putting it in the hamper.

He’d also disposed of his wrist wrapping in the garbage can under the sink. It was more initiative than Travin had expected, but he appreciated the extra effort. Though it didn’t make up for his general lack of perfection.  

Crossing to the faucet, Travin filled the tub with steaming water. He felt his mate’s eyes on him and turned to cast a menacing smile at the Omega. His mate didn’t drop his eyes, but continued to stare up at him as he filled the marble tub with nearly boiling water.

Once it was full, Travin stood over the Omega and waited. He didn’t move.

“Get in the tub,”

The Omega hesitated. Dissatisfied, Travin reached for him. Lighting fast, the Omega threw himself into the water, sloshing a good deal over the sides and onto the floor. Travin growled as he shoes got wet.

“Omega,” he said, his eyes darkening with fury.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” his mate said. He was crying and his entire body was flushed bright red. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

Travin leaned close and whispered in the Omega’s ear. “Do not do that again.” His words were accompanied by a savage yank on the thick hair at the back of the slut’s head.

“I won’t, Alpha, I promise.” The plaintive begging was becoming annoying and the scent of fear tiresome.

“I know you won’t,” Travin said as he brushed the sweaty curls back from his mate’s face, revealing the already forming bruise. “Because if you do, your next punishment will pale in comparison to this.”

Travin gripped the Omega’s by his throat and plunged him under the water.

After a long minute, in which his mate struggled, scratched and splashed, Travin pulled him back out. “Ah, look at what you’ve done. After promising you wouldn’t misbehave.” Travin clucked in disapproval at the water covering him and the bathroom floor.

His mate gazed at him in horror.

Travin smiled and dunked him under again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	6. Reality

** Chapter Five: Reality**

Gabriel woke coughing up water and bile. He wheezed for breath as he tried to roll onto his side to get closer to the comforting presence of his mate.

Why hadn’t his mate protected him?

Oh, right.

Because it had been his fucking mate who have been fucking drowning him in the liquid fucking fire that filled the fucking bathtub.

Gabriel puked up a bit more water before he lay still, panting for air, against the wet marble floor.

“I hope you learned from this experience, filthy little whore. I’ve had to ruin one of my favorite pairs of shoes just to teach you such an simple lesson.”

His Alpha’s voice was filled with scorn and it brought tears to Gabriel’s eyes. He hadn’t wanted to fight his mate. Not the first time when he’d dunked him, nor the second time or fifth time, right up until the last time when his body had finally stopped fighting back and he’d lost consciousness.

Everything hurt. His ass hurt, his throat hurt, his lungs hurt, his skin hurt, his hair hurt. But it was his heart that hurt most of all. Gabriel didn’t understand how it was possible for it to feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest while his mate was standing right there.

“Get up,” Leftie ordered and kicked Gabriel when he didn’t immediately comply.

Gabriel rolled to his knees and pulled himself up on the side of the tub, slipping twice and nearly clobbering himself against the slick surface. Finally, he made it to his feet and turned to face his Alpha, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Please let his mate be done with him. Just for a little while, please. For once, the gods answered Gabriel’s prayers. Leftie briskly toweled Gabriel down; Gabriel winced as the terry fabric brushed against his still pinkened skin, but otherwise remained still and silent.

“Go lie down,” Leftie ordered as he dropped the towel on the floor and began mopping up some of the water with the toe of his soggy shoe.

Gabriel compiled and walked slowly back into the bedroom. His unwrapped wrists stung as he crawled into the center of the bed and laid on his stomach with his face pressed into his other mate’s pillow.

What had Leftie said his name was again? Simian? The thought made pleasure shoot down his spine, so Gabriel assumed that was correct.

He hoped Simian would be home soon.

Leftie exited the bathroom several minutes later and Gabriel heard him changing. He did his best to remain relaxed as his mate climbed into bed and pulled Gabriel’s head into his lap, stroking his bruised face and ears.

“Rest, before Simian gets home.” His Alpha said as moved on to stroke Gabriel’s hair and the skin on his back, but had otherwise refrained from touching him.

Gabriel gave into the order without a struggle, a single thought drifting through his mind as he faded into darkness. Why couldn’t his mate be like this all the time?

 

Gabriel came to as a cock slid into him without preparation. He gasped at the intrusion but was held down by the hand gripping the back of his neck. He did his best to relax against the penetration. His body was already working to produce enough slick to ease his mate’s passage into his body.

Gabriel had fallen asleep feeling safe. A false safety, he knew logically, but his body still responded to the presence of his alert, healthy Alpha mate despite the reality of the ‘situation.’

The potential false sense of security was one of the many reasons Omegas were taught at such as young age to never accept a mating bond from an Alpha they did not already trust implicitly. Likewise, Alphas were taught how wrong it was to coerce an Omega into accepting the mark. Partially because of the immense Alpha responsibilities that came with mating.

Gabriel knew it was wrong for the Alphas to have overwhelmed his Omega senses beyond the point where he could consent, let alone actually make the decision to accept a mate bond. He was also fairly sure they he’d been drugged. Probably at the club, although he didn’t remember ever even arriving. He still couldn’t help but feel complicit in… the situation.

What was happening to him right now… this was different. Before, that had been, well, he hadn’t wanted them to touch him. Not really. His body may have craved the touch of an Alpha, but he’d been out of his mind from the hormonal overload.

Now though, now he didn’t have a choice. He’d die without the connection to his mates. It went beyond needing his mate’s tongue to clean his bite mark, or marks in his case. Rather, as an Omega, he needed constant reassurance from his Alphas physically after the mating bond was established.

Even after decades, most mated Omegas still couldn’t function without their Alpha’s scent covering them inside and out. Similarly, most mated Alphas would go insane without being able to care for their Omegas. It was why crime rates were so low among bonded offenders – unless both were party to the crime. Most Alphas wouldn’t commit crimes that could potentially separate them from their Omega mates because being split would cause physical suffering for as long as it lasted as well as mental and emotional trauma that was irreparable in some cases.

Even with physical and sexual contact allowed between criminal Alphas and their bonded Omegas, it still didn’t enable the Alpha to properly care for their mates. The instincts ran deep and went far beyond sex.

Unusually. Gabriel supposed he was the only exception to the rule.

For those reasons, Gabriel arched his back and presented to his mate as he moaned into Leftie’s lap. Now that he was awake, he knew that it was no use fighting. But even beyond complacency, at some point during the incident in the bathroom, he’d moved toward a mindset of acceptance of his own participation moving forward.

He might die in this bedroom with these Alphas. But he knew for sure he’d die out there without them. That probably still didn’t excuse what was happening to Gabriel right now. But at some point he’d stopped trying to justify it and simply accepted it as his new reality.

It was going to be hard, but there was no hope for him. He had no future without his mates. No hope of escape from the demands of his own biology. After all, these irregular Alphas might not need him, but he certainly needed them.

XXX

Travin grunted deep in his chest as his little mate mouthed at his cock through his lounge pants. The little whore was eager, he’d give him that. Travin hadn’t expected such active participation in the mating from his Omega this early. Perhaps he’d once again underestimated the little slut’s neediness.

Simian, eager to join in the activities after an afternoon out, slid out of the Omega’s body after coming so he could access his mate’s leaking cock. Within seconds of wrapping his lips around him, Simian coaxed the Omega into climax. Sucking him dry, he returned to his hole so he could clean him out.

Travin continued to pump away as Simian greedily sucked at his mate’s reddened hole.

“Give him here,” Travin ordered as soon as Simian had finished cleaning him out.

Helpfully, Simian hoisted the Omega by the hips and all but tossed him in Travin’s direction. Catching himself on Travin’s shoulders, the Omega lowered himself onto Travin’s spit soaked cock and let out a sexy little moan.

The noise caused arousal to pool in Travin’s belly and he thrust his hips upward with all he was worth while pulling the Omega down to grind against his cock. Simian pressed close behind the Omega and yanked his head to the side so he could stroke his mating mark with his tongue.

Travin watched as the little Omega’s face scrunched up. He was obviously aroused, but not particularly happy about it. Ah, well.

Travin didn’t care if the Omega was happy, as long as he kept up the appearance of obedience and eagerness while participating in mating activities, but Simian was easier to handle when the Omegas played nice.

Smiling, he coaxed his mate’s cock back to hardness, squeezing and twisting until he spilt. The Omega whined softly at the overstimulation of another orgasm in too few hours.

Finished, Travin shoved the Omega backward so Simian could lap up his mate’s come while Travin cleaned him out. Once done, Simian collapsed to the bed and pulled the Omega flush against him, nuzzling his hair and stroking his flat belly.

“What happened to his face?” he asked as he closed his eyes.

Travin had already prepared an answer. “He tried to escape.”

Simian’s eyes sprang open and he sat up. “What. The. Fuck?! After all we’ve done for you!” he was screaming as he leaned over his mate.

The Omega whimpered and tears poured from his eyes. Travin could see the pleading in the deep green depths but ignored it with malicious glee. “Oh, don’t be too mad at him, Simian, I stopped him before he could do more than tamper with the door knob and taught him a lesson.”

“A lesson, really?” Simian said. “A gentle love tap to the face? You’re too soft on them, brother.”

Travin smirked and made eye contact with the petrified Omega. “Perhaps. How would you suggest proceeding?”

Simian appeared to think about it for a moment before his hand wrapped around his mate’s throat. “I think we should double-dick him again.” He was already hard again.

The Omega let out an audible sob and began to struggle. Obviously he remembered that portion of the mating ritual particularly well.

“Hmm, while that does sound enjoyable,” Travin said thoughtfully, “The little whore is already a bit too stretched out for me to enjoy double penetration. Why don’t we let him tighten up before using that technique again.” Simian frowned, so Travin continued before the other Alpha could offer disagree. “Perhaps another form of penetration would send home the message that the slut needs to take better care to tighten up his gaping hole?”

“We just had him stuffed full at both ends, what else did you have in mind?” Simian asked slowly and Travin was pleased when, after a moment, he was able to watch the understanding spread across his face.

Simian glanced up at him and then smiled.

“I see we are in agreement.”

The Omega’s eyes darted back and forth between his mates as he failed to comprehend what was happening. His terror was the best kind of aphrodisiac.

“Accept your punishment, little mate. Do not disobey me again.” Travin said as he brushed back a curl from the center of his mate’s forehead and kissed him softly on the lips.

The slut’s lips parted and his head fell back. Travin swirled his tongue around the inside of his mouth, reveling in the show of capitulation and the sweet taste of obedience. Even in the face of punishment, his little mate was seeking him out for comfort.  

Oh, how Travin was going to enjoy this.

XXX

“Present,” Leftie ordered and Gabriel quickly rolled on to his knees and shoved his ass obscenely in the air. He’d always been taught that presenting was an honorable act, reserved only for your true Alpha. It was why he’d always regretted presenting for the jackass he’d let fuck him for the first time. That fuckface hadn’t been overly impressed with everything Gabriel had offered him. It was why it hurt so much now when Leftie seemed unimpressed with his form, not to mention his general everything. He’d thought his mate would be different.

They were, just not the way Gabriel had expected.

“Ugh, widen your thighs. Arch your back. No, don’t move your hips, use your spine.”

Gabriel struggled to comply as his mate roughly coaxed him into position. He was still really scared. He hadn’t understood what the Alphas had meant by another form of penetration, but he knew he was being punished.

It wasn’t fair! He’d already been punished earlier, before his nap! Leftie was lying. He hadn’t tried to escape. He would never try to escape. These were his mates and he needed them. He would never voluntarily leave them, not unless they killed him and forced him away.

But, perhaps if he could get to a mobile and call someone… Maybe they would come and… Gabriel wiped the half formed idea from his head.

He was stuck here and he was going to have to get used to it. A heroic Alpha from a storybook wasn’t going to swoop in and save him. No one was going to save him because he couldn’t be saved.

Gabriel had made his bed with these two Alphas and how he was going to lie on it with his ass in the air and his hole slicked up and begging to be filled.  

“Do you think he should be restrained for this?” Simian asked and Leftie must have nodded because a moment later Gabriel felt hands around his wrists.

He couldn’t help letting out a sob of pain as leather wrapped around his already bruised and scabbed over wrists. Leftie hadn’t bothered re-wrapping them after his most recent bath.

“Shut up, if you hadn’t struggled during the mating ritual, you wouldn’t be hurting. Don’t pull on them now or it will get worse.” Simian scolded as he closed the straps and pulled the fastenings tight. “Should I do his ankles too?”

Gabriel didn’t know if he hoped they would or wouldn’t strap his legs down. He was more likely to struggle instinctively if something is holding him down, but he was less likely to hurt one of his mates with an ill placed kick – and therefore earning himself another punishment – if he was unable to move.   

The decision was never his, he thought remorsefully, as Leftie answered, “No, not this time. This is a punishment. Perhaps if he is good and doesn’t wiggle around too much, he can prove that he’s learned his lesson.”

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut as he realized that whatever was about to happen next could possibly be worse than anything else that had already happened to him at the hands of his Alphas. He wasn’t sure if he was about to be beaten and fucked, fucked and beaten, or just straight up whipped and left for dead. But he knew he was about to be in a world of hurt because Leftie’s voice was far too pleased to offer Gabriel any comfort that the experience would end with him feeling refreshed and beloved.

Warm fingers stroked his hole and Gabriel relaxed into the touch. This sensation was familiar, both from before when his boyfriends had fingered him, and from the last few mating sessions with his Alphas. His channel throbbed in response and Gabriel forced his heart rate to slow.

He could do this. Whatever this was, he can survive it and learn from it. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad?  

Gabriel hadn’t been mated for long, but he has already learned that Leftie didn’t enjoy playing with his hole, even though Simian almost seemed to prefer it. But as those fingers dipped in and out of his passage, he realized something felt different, although he wasn’t sure what it was quite yet.

Maybe it was just the restraints on his tender wrists. Gabriel took a deep breath as he relaxed his clenched fingers. He was going to cause scars, if he hadn’t already, if he reopened the scabs during an idiotic attempt to free himself. He would never be free of either this captivity or his bindings unless Leftie commanded it.  

Trying to remain composed, he widened his legs as Leftie’s long fingers probed at his passage and flicked along his inner walls. Four fingers found their way easily inside Gabriel. Shame accompanied by sickening relief filled Gabriel as he realized his mate was right before when he’d said Gabriel was loose.

However, the digits didn’t slide as easily as they could have since Simian cleaned him out so well and he hasn’t produced much slick in the time since. The ongoing experience wasn’t arousing; he wasn’t even hard.

Perplexed, Gabriel tentatively scented the air. Wiggling his hips, he tried to will arousal into his body, but it was difficult because Simian’s scent was full of curiosity and Leftie scented of… interest. Not arousal, but highly focused concentration that smelled of ambiguous interest. It was strange and made Gabriel nervous, which in turn prevented his slick glands from activating. His mate was also purposefully avoiding his pleasure gland as he wedged his fingers deeper inside of him.

Leftie pulled his hand back until only two fingers were dipped inside Gabriel’s ass. Then he added two from his other hand. Gabriel frowned in confusion. His puzzlement turned to horror as Leftie began to stretch him open even wider; the process wasn’t gentle. Revulsion filled Gabriel and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped him.

“Hold his legs open,” Leftie barked as Gabriel tried to curl protectively into himself.  

Fingers bit into his inner thigh as Simian held his right leg firmly against the mattress, forcing him to continue to present. Gabriel’s chest heaved as he felt Leftie’s fingers pulling his rim wider and wider. He was going to rip and bleed and hurt. Gabriel whimpered in distress, calling for his mates to protect him.

But the Alphas aren’t willing to protect Gabriel from themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	7. Control

** Chapter Six: Control **

Travin laughed as the Omega finally caught on. It didn’t stop him from using his two hands to pull the Omega’s rim wider and wider. He then rotated his grip and pulled from a different direction. Satisfied with the expanse, he decided he’d give it a shot. After all, it was the stupid little whore who would suffer if he wasn’t loose enough for Travin’s requirements.

Sliding four fingers back into the unslicked channel, he added his thumb next. The Omega’s anal muscles clamped down in protest and Travin tried to slide all five knuckles inside. Travin put more weight behind the thrust and felt something give.

The Omega wasn’t slick at all, Simian cleaned him out far too well for Travin’s tastes, so there wasn’t any lubrication so ease the journey of Travin’s large hand until the blood from the Omega’s torn rim trickled down into his hole.

His mate whined again and tried to pull his hips away. Growling, Travin responded by reaching through his split thighs and digging his fingers into the Omega’s groin, uing his soft cock and balls to pull him backward onto his intruding hand. The whining ceased, and Travin smelled the salt from the Omega’s tears as his knuckles continued to sink further into the heated passage.

Changing tactics, Travin stopped moving his hand forward. He slowly formed a fist and then focused on rotating it inside his mate’s body; his boney knuckles scraped against the Omega’s raw walls, the delicate tissue ravaged by days of endless fucking that only a true whore would have been able to sustain.  

Something else inside of the Omega must have let loose, because without any effort on his part, Travin’s fist lid further inside. The sensation was incredible; the sight even more so. Travin’s entire hand is inside of his mate’s ass, being swallowed by the pretty pink hole that was now leaking tears of blood onto the sheets.

“Gods, only a whore would be able to take this much up his ass,” Travin said as he pushed his hand back and forth, his knuckles catching on the rim. He tightened his grip on his mate’s groin. “Needy little slut.”    

His mate whimpered, the sound so pitiful that Travin nearly came. He is almost overwhelmed by the feeling of control he had over this Omega, and it threatened to overtake the rest of his Alpha senses. Lust, rage, dominance and the urge to conquer swelled within Travin’s body as he nudged his fingers deeper and deeper inside of his mate’s innards.

Simian was panting in the background, but Travin didn’t care as he found what he was searching for deep inside the Omega’s guts. He wriggled his fingers until he located the spot and reveled in the victory as he circled the hidden entrance with his forefinger.

Beneath him, his mate gasped and jerked, trying desperately to tear himself out of Travin and Simian’s grasps. He didn’t stop, even when Travin yanked on his cock and balls.  

For once, Travin gentled the touch of the fingers inside his mate, unwilling to cause harm. He didn’t want to damage the Omega, at least not here.

“Hold him still, brother!” Travin all but shouted and waited until the Omega was still before proceeding.

Massaging the internal muscles, he estimated the plasticity before carefully drawing away.

The Omega had continued to try and struggle despite being pinned down by Simian’s weight and Travin’s grip on soft flesh. The pain in his mate’s genitals must have been fierce, but it was outweighed by his defensive instincts. The intrinsic urge to protect his womb overwhelmed the physical suffering.

“Shh,” Travin urged as he slowly withdrew his hand; his arm had been buried halfway to his elbow so removal took a while. When he finally pulled out, the Omega collapsed to the bed, weeping and hiccupping as he gasped for air.    

Satisfied that the little fucker was properly traumatized, Travin rose and washed his hand in the bathroom. When he looked up, he found Simian bouncing on the balls of his feet like he was a child expecting to be given a treat.

“So,” he demanded. “Could you feel it?”

Travin dried his hands and dropped the towel in the hamper before answering. “Yes, I could feel it.”

“And?” Simian asked, his voice a childish whine.

Travin shook his head. “It is far too soon. He is not ready.”

Some of the excitement left Simian. “Why’d you bother testing him today then?”

Travin shot him a look but didn’t bother answering. He didn’t have to explain himself to Simian.

Changing tactics, the other Alpha asked, “He’ll be ready soon though? He’s a good candidate?”

Relaxing and smiling, Travin pulled Simian into his arms and clutched the back of his head. “He will be perfect. Something about this one...”

“Feels right,” Simian finished for him as he returned the embrace. “I know. I can feel it too.”

Travin’s arms tightened around the other Alpha. Something about this new Omega was different, and he wasn’t sure if he appreciated all of the changes. He’d have to watch both the little slut and Simian carefully.

“Come, brother, there is much we still more to discuss pertaining to the Omega.”

Simian frowned, but this time didn’t question him.

Good.   

XXX 

Back in the bedroom, Gabriel couldn’t catch his breath. The fear and sadness and uncertainty were threatening to drive him crazy. The whole thing was insane, he thought to himself as he squeezed his ass muscles as tightly as possible. Maybe, if he’s strong enough, he could keep them out?

Who is he kidding? Gabriel thought scornfully. His body didn’t want to keep his mates out.

The reality of the situation was too much for him to comprehend so he refused to think about it any longer. Instead he focused on the ceiling; it was odd, made out of cement. More like a basement or a garage than a bedroom. The walls were made of the same material, but had been covered by thick wallpaper.

The walls were a dark blue interspersed with the occasional line of white that bisected the ominous color in thick vertical stripes. Gabriel used to love the color blue. But between these walls and his mate’s eyes, he wasn’t so sure he appreciated it anymore.

He let his mind drift as his eyes swept up and down, back and forth, almost sightless in their search.

 

Eventually, Gabriel’s mates returned and undid the bindings, scolding him for the damage to his wrists. Gabriel remained silent as he lifted, the sheets changed, and then maneuvered into the center of the bed where his wrists were bandaged. Once settled, his mates curled around him. Compliantly, he arched his neck so Simian could lap at his mark. He wished Leftie would clean his other mark; it was beginning to itch.

The scene was relatively normal, devoid of the pain and humiliation Gabriel was steadily growing used to in his relationship with the Alphas. But of course, the moment could not last forever.  

“He asked me a question at dinner.” Leftie’s tone was conversational, as if he was simply musing about the day rather than giving a report on Gabriel’s bad behavior.

“Hmm,” Simian murmured, not at all concerned. “Let me guess – Where am I? Why me? Who are you? When can I go home?” he mocked his mate’s voice even though he’d barely heard Gabriel speak.

Travin chuckled. “No,” pausing for dramatic effect he said, “He asked for my name.”

Gabriel didn’t understand what was so monumental about wanting to know the name of his mate. He guessed he was hoping it would make the Alpha ask for his in return. It really bothered him that his mates hadn’t asked for his name either and so far hadn’t used it to refer to him.

Gabriel wasn’t even sure they knew his name. Although he supposed, perhaps they simply didn’t care. The thought filled him with embarrassment of his own inadequacy. It didn’t help that Leftie was just as likely to call him ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ as he was ‘Omega.’ The words weren’t synonyms.

Simian paused from his affections to lift his head and stare down at his mate. “Seriously?” he asked incredulously, searching Gabriel’s face.  

Gabriel knew the answer wasn’t for him to give.  

“Yes. He said knowing my name was of particular relevance, given the ‘current situation.’” Leftie chuckled again, mocking Gabriel’s terminology of his kidnapping, forced mating, and subsequent abuse.

Not to mention that last bit. That last bit was the worst.

Gabriel shuddered at was glad it was over and Leftie hadn’t inflicted the mutilation he’d so clearly been threatening to carry out. His mates had control of his entire world and his entire body; Gabriel could only hope they wouldn’t use their power to destroy him.

Simian snorted with laughter. “Aye, that’s one way to put it.” He relaxed and resumed nuzzling; it provided Gabriel little comfort. “My name is Simian, by the way.”

“I know. He told me.” Gabriel responded quietly as he tipped his head and bared his neck again.

If Leftie was going to tattle on him, he was going to tattle right back.

Simian dutifully stroked his personal mating mark with his tongue. Satisfied with his work, he nipped at Gabriel’s shoulder, almost playfully, and settled his head on the pillow, his nose buried in Gabriel’s tangled locks.

Several minutes passed in silence and then, “Should I tell you his name?” Simian asked coyly.

XXX 

Travin forced himself not to react. Simian was usually not so bold. Slowly, Travin turned his head and met the pale green glow of his mate’s gaze. The Omega considered him for a brief moment before responding to Simian’s question.

“No.” The smart little whore’s voice was soft, barely a whisper of sound, but it was the only thing that kept him alive in that moment.

“All right then.” Simian said, good-naturedly. “He might tell you himself, eventually. But only if you’re very, very good.” He punctuated his words with kisses pressed against the slut’s face. “You have to earn it.”

Playing along, Travin said, “Perhaps one day. After all, I can’t imaging what unfavorable things you call us in that pretty little head of yours.”

Simian chuckled and pressed a final kiss to his mate’s ear before drifting off to sleep. Travin held the Omega’s gaze for the entire interaction and for several minutes after Simian’s soft snores cut through the silence. Serious green eyes, far too old for such a young Omega, peered up at him from an exhausted face.

His mate knew exactly who was in charge. He knew exactly who was the top Alpha here. And he was beginning to learn his role between them.

The little whore was even smarter than Travin had begun to suspect. It would be a pity if he tried to use his intellect for his own gain because that was something Travin would find utterly unacceptable.

Travin eased himself down to lie beside his mate. He didn’t even need to speak the order before the little Omega was wiggling his way out of Simian’s grip in order to roll to his side and offer his neck to Travin.

The flesh was hot against Travin’s lips. He glanced down and saw that it was partially inflamed. The Omega was likely in a great deal of discomfort if not outright pain. Travin hadn’t been lavishing care on the mating mark to the same extent as Simian.

It was showing.

Pursing his lips in dissatisfaction, he laved at the mark for a short minute rolling away and turning on his side so his back was to his mate. Confidently, he waited until the little Omega nestled against his broad back, seeking the comfort of touch from Travin even as his other mate lay beside him. Closing his eyes, Travin drifted off to sleep.

Simian might eventually prove to be a hindrance in the Omega’s training, but for now his mate appeared to understand it was only Travin who could truly satisfy his needs. It was a necessary lesson and it would be reinforced at the slightest sign of disobedience. Travin didn’t believe in allowing wayward Omegas to walk all over him. He was an Alpha and his place was at the top of the food chain.

Both Simian and the little Omega needed to learn their order in Travin’s world, not the other way around.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	8. Duties

** Chapter Seven: Duties **

Gabriel once told his friends that he could spend forever in bed. Gods, what an idiot he’d been. Gabriel wished he could say that his bed was still a safe haven for rest and dreaming about what store or movie or silly place he’d race off to next. But those days were long gone and his bed was filled with his mates instead of his dreams.

Simian grunted as he finished cleaning Gabriel out and rolled off the bed.

“Come on, you’ve had enough time to be lazy.”

A handful of days ago, Gabriel would have rolled his eyes and made a sassy remark. But now, he crawled off the bed and stood beside Simian.

“I’m supposed to give you a tour of the apartment, to show you what duties you have.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Gabriel said softly as he followed Simian to a set of closets. He was a bit excited because it would be the first time he’d been allowed to do any exploring, even if he knew he was always being closely monitored by one or both of his Alphas.

Simian didn’t even need to tell Gabriel which closet was which. One clearly smelled of Simian while the other smelled mostly of lemon cleaner and laundry detergent with only the briefest of whiffs of Leftie’s scent.

Simian pointed to a small set of drawers that sat between the two closets. He opened the top drawer; inside were several pairs of silky pants. Riffling through them, Simian selected a blue pair and then opened the next drawer; it contained four or five sweaters of various colors.

When handed a cream colored sweater, Gabriel realized that fabric was incredibly soft. He checked the tag: cashmere, incredibly expensive cashmere. He was surprised by the quality of the items that were more or less his only personal possessions. The Alphas didn’t seem to value him, yet were gifting him with these pricey items. It further confused Gabriel.

Stop thinking about it and just accept it, he reminded himself.

When Gabriel took the clothes, Simian opened the bottom drawer and Gabriel saw several other sheer tunics like the one he’d briefly wore yesterday. They appeared to be identical, or at least similar in cut and transparency.

Seeing as that was all the drawers, Gabriel was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be offered any undergarments. They would probably both impede the smooth shape of his ass and get in the way when his Alphas wanted to mount him.

Apparently watching Gabriel pull the sweater over his head had been too much for Simian, who gripped him around the hips and tossed him on top of the dresser and proceeded to suck him dry. The Alpha purred in contentment as he swung Gabriel back onto the floor.

The pants were next. The almost too tight and the silky fabric revealed more than it hid, which Simian seemed to appreciate as he smacked Gabriel on the ass just so he could watch it jiggle. Gabriel steeled himself to be mounted over the side of the dresser.

“Come on, you’re supposed to be learning your duties not seducing me.” Simian said with another cheek squeeze before leaving the bedroom.

Gabriel wanted to snort. It wasn’t like this outfit or dressing in front of Simian had been his idea.

The exited the bedroom and entered a hallway that Gabriel had trudged down a few times. Simian seemed completely relaxed and expectant that Gabriel would obediently trail after him rather than try to escape, like he’d supposedly tried yesterday. It was almost as if the he had sensed Leftie’s lie, even if he’d initially responded with anger. It was too exhausting for Gabriel to constantly try and guess the motives behind his mates’ actions.

Only this time, instead of continuing all the way to the kitchen, they entered a door right to the right. What appeared to be a game room smelled of Simian; he obviously spent a great deal of time in there. A large television covered one wall and a semi-circle shaped, overstuffed couch sat opposite. Built-in bookshelves housed hundreds of movies and electronic games. Several gaming systems sat inside a glass case below the television.

Gabriel hadn’t really been interested in playing electronic games prior to… his mating. But he did enjoy a good movie from time to time. He tentatively reached out and stroked the soft knit blanket that lay haphazardly in the center of the couch.

“You can fold that.” Simian said as he watched Gabriel. “Tr-” he paused whatever he’d been about to say and glanced over his shoulder. “Try to do it quickly. My brother hates when I leave this room messy.”

Amenably, Gabriel picked the blanket up, folded it into a neat rectangle and set it back over the side. It made quite a pretty picture. Far too normal for the reality of Gabriel’s new home.

“This way,” Simian said and headed into the room directly across the hall.

It was a library, the same size as the game room, bedroom and bathroom combined, filled with thousands of books. Gabriel couldn’t contain his gasp.

Simian chuckled. “Figures you’d prefer reading,” he said as he crossed to the other end of the spacious room.

“I love to read. But I also like movies.” Gabriel said shyly and peeked up through his lashes at his mate. He wasn’t sure if he’d be punished for speaking, but was willing to risk it if it meant getting closer to the kinder of his two mates.

Simian grunted but didn’t respond. Instead, he showed Gabriel the movable ladder that stretched to the top of all of the bookshelves.

“You’ll have to clean in here a little bit every day. If you do it right, it takes a week to clean the entire room before you have to start back at the beginning.”

“Clean?” Gabriel asked, a bit dumbfounded by the daunting task of cleaning the massive room from to top bottom inside of a week by himself.

“Here, I probably should have started with this room.” Simian said as he led Gabriel out of the library and into a smaller room at the other end of the hall that appeared to serve as a laundry facility and supply closet.

An entire wall of shelves was filled with soaps and dusters and vacuums and mops. It was like the dream closet for an Omega from a sexist, ancient advertising campaign.

“Clean,” Gabriel repeated softly as he picked up one of the dusters and ran his fingers along the soft, faux feathers.

He’d never cleaned before a day in his life. Great. Another way for him to let down his mates.

“Yeah, this is one of your main duties as our mate so you’ll have to make sure you do a good job or you’ll be punished.”

The off hand comment wasn’t made as a direct threat, but it still made Gabriel’s head snap up. Simian didn’t appear to notice.

“This shelf is what you’re supposed to use in the library. Make sure you don’t mix up the supplies because my brother is very picky about which chemicals are allowed near his books.”

Simian moved on to the vacuums and mops. “You can use this one in the game room, but not in the bedroom. And this is for the bathroom, but isn’t supposed to go into the kitchen.”

Glancing up at Gabriel’s stricken face, Simian sighed and pointed at one of the buckets. “Grab that, you can clean the kitchen as soon as we’re done with the tour. When you’re finished in there I’ll remind you which supplies are for the bathroom. Follow the same order every morning. Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, library, game room, hallway. My brother or I will feed you whenever you’ve earned it and then you’ll finished up whatever is left on the list.”

Gabriel nodded slowly and picked up the bucket before following Simian down the hallway to where he knew the kitchen was located. As they reached the end of the main hallway, Gabriel glanced down a hallway that runs in the opposite direction of the kitchen. He’d passed it before, both when he was being dragged to and from the kitchen by Leftie when he was running from Simian yesterday, but since he hadn’t been allowed time to investigate he still didn’t know were it led.

He paused, only for a moment, but it was enough for Simian to take notice.  

“Everything in this hallway is off limits. All of the doors are locked and trust me when I tell you that you’ll regret it if we scent you anywhere near here unless it was to clean.” Simian’s voice deepened as he stared down at Gabriel, his chest puffed out to intimidate.

Gabriel looked up at his mate, trying to come off as guileless as possible. “Yes, Alpha,” he said softly, angling his head back far enough that the mating marks showed.

Simian’s eyes darkened and he fisted Gabriel’s hair so he could drag him close and swipe his tongue across the right mark. “Gods, you smell good,” he murmured as he nibbled at Gabriel’s jaw.

Deliberately, Gabriel dropped the bucket. It was all the encouragement Simian needed to pounce.

Not that he’d needed encouragement or permission in the first place, Gabriel thought darkly as his mate dropped his sweater to the floor and yanked on the bow that held up his pants.

Gabriel fumbled for the Alpha’s zipper before he was hauled into the air and pinned against the wall. Arching and baring his neck, Gabriel moaned as his mate sank into him. Furiously, Simian fucked him, Gabriel’s back scraping against the smooth surface of the neutral colored wallpaper.

Gabriel had always wanted to be fucked standing up, held in his Alpha’s arms. His last boyfriend hadn’t been strong enough to hold him in this position despite Gabriel’s petite size.

Simian was strong enough. He was too strong really; Gabriel never would have been attracted to the bulging muscles and the protruding veins if they weren’t already a part of his mate. But the position was still nice. Each thrust managed to nail him right in the bundle of nerves that all Omegas possessed.

He’d heard that Alphas had similar pleasure spots, but none Gabriel’s boyfriends had ever wanted him to explore, preferring to finger him or exchange blowjobs. He’d even done intercrural a few times with boyfriends he hadn’t felt close enough to let inside him, but it had never really gotten him off. Not like he was getting off now with Simian.

As if sensing Gabriel’s thoughts about strength, Simian exploded inside of him while sucking hard on his mate mark. Whining, Gabriel forced himself to ignore his own cock as Simian withdrew and hoisted him further in the air. Simian shifted his grip and held him by his armpits, Gabriel’s head nearly touching the low, smooth surface of the cement ceiling, as he cleaned Gabriel out.

The sheer show of strength made Gabriel’s head swim with Omega lust for his Alpha’s prowess. A moment later he was lowered slightly, until his cock was inside of Simian’s mouth, and his mate’s arms were gripping his waist with unintentional bruising force.

The combination of pleasure centered around his groin and pain from where Simian’s fingers bit into his sensitized skin was glorious. It was a matter of seconds before Gabriel released into his mate’s mouth and then was set on the floor and forced to stand on shaky legs.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his mate as he tried to regain his ability to stand. He panted and buried his nose into his Alpha’s shirt, inhaling deeply.

Simian smelled smug and satisfied; he was obviously pleased to have affected Gabriel so strongly.

“I’ll fuck you over the back of the couch later,” Simian promised as he squeezed the globes of Gabriel’s ass and looked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of his reddened rim.

Gabriel smiled weakly as he redressed. His pants felt tighter than before as the seam rubbed against his tender hole. Gingerly, he bent to pick up the bucket, ignoring the twinge in his ass. It was hard to think about more fucking when he’d just been so thoroughly reamed after an already intense fuck filled morning.

As they walked into the kitchen, Gabriel sensed Leftie watching him. Glancing up, he made eye contact with his mate before setting the bucket to the side and going to stand next to him without hesitation.

The Alpha looked down at Gabriel with a neutral expression, but Gabriel could tell he was pleased by his departure from Simian’s side. Pride swelled within him at doing something right for a change. Gabriel didn’t like the feeling; he preferred Simian over Leftie, although he was entire sure that attitude would not fly with either of his mates.  

“The kitchen is equipped with all of the necessary supplies for you to fulfill your duties. You will be expected to serve your Alphas lunch and dinner every day unless otherwise specified. I will prepare a menu at the beginning of each week and you will follow the recipes exactly. Is that clear?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

His mates really did expect him to act as their perfect little house-Omega. It wasn’t that Gabriel objected to Omegas who wanted to stay home and care for their families by cooking and cleaning, but he didn’t agree with the implications that it was somehow his life’s purpose to serve his Alphas simply because he was an Omega. He certainly hadn’t been raised that way.

Gabriel had always thought he’d one day leave home and have his own career. The exact shape of that career had changed frequently over the years as Gabriel’s interests waxed and waned and shifted with each new thing that caught his fancy. But the general belief he’d one day have a life outside of the home had never faded.

But now he was mated. He had a home. Sort of. Well, he had a cage. A very nice cage, but still a prison, that he now lived in. But it was his to clean and care for so long as he lived.

This was his future. He no longer had a past. It didn’t matter and he needed to stop thinking about it if he was going to remain sane while trapped in this place by both circumstance and locked doors.

“You may begin prepping lunch.” Leftie instructed and stood back to survey Gabriel’s work.

It was already midmorning; Simian had lingered in bed until late and Gabriel hadn’t been allowed up when Leftie got out of bed. He also hadn’t been given breakfast and found himself longing for the mushy oatmeal or the weak broth he’d been served yesterday. Two meals weren’t really enough to sustain him through all of the vigorous sexual activity, unless one counted Alpha fluids as a supplement, which Gabriel decided he didn’t.

Fortunately, cooking was one of the activities in which Gabriel had previously expressed an interest and he was passably good at it. The recipe was easy enough to follow and the ingredients were readily available in the cooling box and overhead cabinets. Riffling through the spice rack, Gabriel longed to add an extra ingredient to the dish, knowing it would make it taste better, but his mate’s orders rang in his head and he avoided stepping outside of the specified meal instructions.

Leftie was probably worried about Gabriel trying to poison them, which was ridiculous really. Gabriel would no sooner poison his mates than he would poison himself. That being said, if Leftie had thought about it, then Gabriel needed to be careful to look out for it in his own food.

Leftie had bored after only a few minutes of watching Gabriel cook, apparently satisfied with his ability to function in the kitchen, and had sat down at the head of the table. Simian sat at the other end and the two chatted casually. Or rather, Simian chatted, Leftie mostly listened.

Gabriel sensed that the majority of his mate’s attention was focused on him, rather than his fellow Alpha’s nonsensical prattle. While he’d originally intended to listen carefully in case his input was needed, Gabriel tuned them both out after the first few minutes. Simian was recounting some electronic game or another and not discussing anything of importance to Gabriel’s own health or well-being.  

As the meal finished heating, Gabriel set the table. Carefully arranging dishes and two wine glasses exactly as he remembered from Leftie’s lunch yesterday. Gracefully, he served the wine and the main course before taking his own seat. He wasn’t surprised when the Alphas dug in without giving him anything to eat.

Once his mates finished eating and were sipping their drinks, Gabriel rose and cleaned up the leftovers without needing to be told to do it. Rinsing the plates, he loaded everything into the washer and began the chore of scrubbing down every surface in the kitchen. He’d watched enough movies to know approximately how it was done.

Since he’d never cleaned before, he’d been nervous, but all of the instruments and machines were simple enough. Gabriel just hoped he was doing a thorough enough job to please hit mates.

“I am impressed, he’s adjusting much better that I expected.” Leftie mused as he eyed Gabriel over his nearly empty wine glass.

“I told you, he’s the one,” Simian replied smugly as he swallowed the last of his own wine.

“Hmm,” the other Alpha acknowledged with a minor toast of his glass.

Gabriel could feel both gazes on his back as he dragged the self-cleaning mop across the tiled floor. He wasn’t surprised when the smell of Alpha arousal drifted to his nose. He quickly wrapped up and set the bucket of cleaning supplied in the corner before he moved back into the dining nook.

Without needing to be told, he took a deep breath and pulled his sweater over his head. He neatly folded it and laid it over the back of one of his chair. Next, he loosened the string holding up his pants. The slinky fabric fell to the floor and pooled around his ankles in a pile of liquid silk.

Simian was on his feet in an instant. He growled and yanked Gabriel around to the end of the table before shoving his chair away and falling to his knees behind him. He propelled Gabriel forward slightly; Gabriel tripped over the material around his ankles but managed to catch himself on the edge of the table. The wood dug painfully into his hips as Simian yanked on his hips again, bringing Gabriel to his toes, and parting his ass cheeks.

Relaxing, Gabriel stretched out on top of the table; he was glad he’d cleared it right away and avoided a repeat of lunch yesterday. Laying his flushed cheek against the cool, varnished surface, Gabriel let his body relax as Simian began to lap at his hole. He concentrated on loosening the sore muscles; it wasn't long before Gabriel's well-used entrance was lax and smooth.

Simian moaned as slick began dripping out of Gabriel into his waiting mouth. Simian dipped his tongue passed the rim and began to thrust more deeply inside Gabriel's passage. Gabriel wasn't even aware he was making noises until a finger pressed against his lips.

Except it wasn't a finger. It was Leftie's cock and it was demanding entrance into Gabriel’s mouth. He parted his lips and loosened his jaw.

The thick intruder shoved roughly inside, scraping ever so slightly against his teeth due to the odd angle. Fingers yanked harshly and his hair and Gabriel widened his jaw. He jerked slightly as Simian bit down on his hole and his teeth made contact with Leftie’s sensitive skin once more.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Leftie growled into his ear as he leaned over him aggressively and began to fuck his face, practically suffocating him and ramming the blunt tipped rod into the back of his throat.

Gabriel squeezed his eyes closed. His rim already ached from overuse and now also stung from the recent bite. He really wished his mates would stop treating his hole as a receptacle for their teeth.

He wished they’d stop fucking him every minutes. He wished… he wished for a lot of things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	9. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are also much darker so please read the content warnings carefully.

** Chapter Eight: Lessons **

Gabriel’s thigh muscles were trembling and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay on the tips of his toes. He’d had a perpetual headache since waking up in his mates care and now his throat was on fire. And, once more, Leftie was angry with him. He couldn’t win.

It was a relief when, several minutes later, Leftie came down his throat. He squeezed Gabriel’s nose closed when he finished, forcing Gabriel to swallow faster in desperation.

Once released, Gabriel gasped for air and wheezed for a minute or two. His eyes remained closed, not wanting to see what else Leftie had in store for him.

During this time, Simian had shoved his body further onto the table so his knees were now spread over each side, his ass dangling obscenely in the air. His hole on display as it quivered in anticipation for his mate’s cock.

“Fucking whore,” Leftie murmured as he backed away to reclaim his seat at the opposite end of the table.

The new position hurt; Gabriel’s thighs were spread way too far apart and he couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to his eyes in response. Simian lined up behind him and slid inside with one thrust, Gabriel’s loosened passage and abundance of slick providing amply leeway for his mate’s well-hung cock. However, as Simian pounded into him, he also leaned over Gabriel’s back to nip at his shoulders. With the way Gabriel was spread over the table, it spit his thighs even further apart and increased the pressure on the muscles. Gabriel cried out and then screamed as Simian’s hips slammed into his aching pelvic region and he felt something give in his right leg.

Simian’s hips sputtered and Gabriel felt him tense.  

“Gods, can you hear him screaming for you? He loves it. Such a little cock slut for Alpha dick. Give him what he craves, brother.” Leftie’s soothing words reignited Simian’s ardor and he continued to pound into Gabriel’s despoiled body with a savage ferocity that Gabriel feared he wouldn’t survive.

It was all he could do to inhale air through his bruised throat before letting out pitiful, shaky sobs before sucking in his next breath. Gabriel wasn’t sure how long the fucking session lasted. He only remembered the heat of Simian’s come deep inside of him before it was replaced by the warmth of his tongue, seeking to clean him out and coat his passage with as much of his Alpha smell as possible. He also remembered being flipped onto his back so that Simian could suck his ‘Omega juices’ out of him while Travin continued to whisper obscene things.

Despite the lack of friction and being pressed roughly against the table, Gabriel’s cock was still hard in response to the Alpha pheromones wafting through the air around him. He came weakly, barely feeling it as Simian hummed at the taste.

Leftie spoke, although Gabriel couldn’t make out the exact words even though he was only a few feet away. Through the fog of pain, Gabriel smelled as Simian retreated into another room. Slowly, he turned to look at Leftie, dread pooling in his gut.

The other Alpha was standing between Gabriel’s sagging legs as they hung lifelessly over the edge of the table. He hurt now, but he knew he was going to hurt worse later. Anxiety filled Gabriel as he stared at his mate.  

Leftie smirked cruelly. “You will cover your teeth next time, understood?”

When Gabriel didn’t respond fast enough, his mate maliciously gripped the backs of his knees and jerked his legs apart. Gabriel cried out as he tried in vain to sit up but his head spun and he flopped back against the table. The room whirled and the pain was so intense he felt as if he was dying.

“Yes, Alpha, please, Alpha, Alpha,” he could hear himself begging, his voice frail and infused with poignant regret. “Please, Alpha, please,” he sobbed, his voice cracking. It was agony to speak, agony to move, agony to think. “Yes, never again. I’ll be better next time. I promise. Please!”

Gabriel’s mate dragged him all the way to the edge of the table before inserting his cock into his ass. He wrapped Gabriel’s ankles around his hips and made it clear that he was to keep them there despite the pain.

Sinking a hand into his hair, Leftie forcibly dragged Gabriel upright before releasing him without warning. Gabriel’s head slammed against the wood and he cried out as the room spun.

Growling, his mate yanked him up again and this time Gabriel frantically reached for him, just barely managing to wrap his left hand round the back of his Alpha’s neck before Leftie released his hair.

Shakily, he dragged his right arm to wrap around Leftie’s neck as he pulled himself closer so he could curl into his mate’s much larger torso. Shivering and quaking in fear, shame and pain, Gabriel nuzzled at the hollow of Leftie’s throat, instinctually trying to placate his mate as well as comfort his own Omega nerves. Tears continued to drip down his cheeks, splattering against Leftie’s blue silk shirt, snot staining the delicate fabric.

Hoisting Gabriel’s light frame into the air, his mate’s shaft sank further inside him. Gabriel’s muscles trembled and Leftie’s belt buckle pressed sharply into the reddened flesh aching hole. Gabriel winced and then quickly mewed and eagerly displayed his mating mark to his Alpha.

Leftie gave it a half-hearted lick as he carried him down the hall; it didn’t go far in soothing the burning skin. Gabriel was sure that his mate was purposefully jostling him around during the brief walk to the bedroom. Bypassing Simian as he exited the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, both Gabriel and his mate ignored the other Alpha.

Leftie closed them in the steamy bathroom and started filling the tub with water and lovely smelling bath salts. Gabriel clutched at his mate’s neck with one hand as he used the other to start unbuttoning his shirt.

The belt buckle fell away and Leftie kicked off his chinos before yanking his shirt the rest of the way down his arms. Gabriel’s thighs protested as he squeezed them tighter while his mate stepped into the tub. Gabriel moaned as his aching body was enveloped by delicious warmth. He nuzzled his mate’s throat in thanks as he squeezed his protesting ass muscles around the thick cock.

This was his life now, and he was going to do everything in his power to survive it.

XXX

Triumph roared through Travin’s blood stream as he rocked the Omega’s hips into him. Squeezing and pawing at the little Omega’s throbbing hips and thighs, Travin knew his mate must be in severe pain. But rather than cry like he had with Simian, the Omega had his head tossed back, baring his neck, and his back arched in an arousing curve.

Gods the little fucker was beautiful.

Gasping, his swollen throat still making the sound raspier than normal, the Omega leaned forward and pressed his nose against Travin’s throat, scenting him. Travin supposed he should take it as a compliment that the Omega wanted to inhale his scent for reassurance, but in reality it was more about his mate’s aims to appease his Alpha. His master. His only reason for existence.

Travin laughed out loud as he rammed his cock into the Omega’s ass in a particularly hard thrust before pressing their hips together and coming. Sighing contentedly, he leaned back against the heated marble. His dick went limp and he allowed it to slide out of his mate.

The Omega stayed curled up against his chest, breathing softly, pretending to be relaxed. But Travin could feel the tension build within the small body on top of him. It wasn’t fear; the Omega’s scent had settled to his normal placidity. He also smelled of Travin’s come rather than his tongue.

Ah, that was it. The little whore was wondering if he would refuse to clean him out. It was offensive for an securely attached Alpha to deprive an Omega partner of a tongue bath after sex; it was a nearly unforgivable transgression when it occurred between a mated pair. The idea that his mate wouldn’t clean him out was abhorrent to the little Omega that his distraught scent was beginning to break through his deceptively calm exterior.

The Omega wiggled his hips slightly, his slender cock brushing against Travin’s spent member, as if to remind Travin that their mating session was yet unfinished. Travin pretended to ignore his mate, waiting to see what he would do. He allowed his own head to fall back as he enjoyed the warmth of the water and of the soft-skinned Omega pressed against him.

After several more minutes passed, the Omega shifted slightly so he could nose at the tendon that connected Travin’s shoulder to his neck. When Travin didn’t react, the Omega began to sprinkle kisses along his collarbone. His pink tongue laved at Travin’s skin as he used his hands to brush along Travin’s sides.

As the water started to grow cold, his mate’s distress grew more and more obvious and Travin felt the Omega’s cock soften. Slender arms looped around his neck and the Omega scooted upward, parting his damaged thighs wider so he could get closer and nip at his ear. Travin’s eyes remained closed, but he dipped his head forward and swiped his tongue across his mate mark.

Eager to show his appreciation, his little mate’s head fell back as he bared his neck in supplication. Travin lapped at the flesh for another minute before pulling away and opening his eyes to stare into his mate’s face.  

The Omega mewed anxiously and his eyes also fluttered open. He stared up into Travin’s face; Travin held his gaze, waiting. The green gaze flickered back and forth, searching. Travin could feel the Omega’s heart beat thundering against his chest. Finally, his little mate broke.

His mate let out a sob and a single tear slid down his cheek. His shoulders drooped, his arms fell away and he collapsed against Travin’s chest, crying silently. His petite body wracked with grief.

Travin grinned; he’d finally accomplished his goal. He’d taught his mate his rightful place.  

Squirting the liquid soap into his hand, he shoved three fingers up his mate’s ass and deftly washed his passage before bathing the rest of him; the Omega was nearly catatonic in his passivity.

Taking advantage of his state, Travin forced him to take a double dose of the medicine he was supposed to get at breakfast and lunch. The Omega swallowed without reaction. Travin waited several minutes to make sure the fucker wouldn’t puke it back up.

Satisfied when his mate had no physical response to the medication, Travin drained the tub and stepped away to pull his clothes back on.

The Omega mewed and reached for him, managing to catch a sleeve. Reacting, Travin backhanded his mate and was delighted by the dazed expression on the Omega’s face as his head ricocheted off of the side of the marble.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	10. Survival

** Chapter Nine: Survival **

Gabriel understood now. He was garbage. Omega trash.

His head spun and the ringing in his ears persisted as he dry heaved against the floor.

Gabriel might be mated to his Alpha, but his mate didn’t deem his worthy of the bond. There was nothing he could do. No action he could take to make himself more desirable. His Alpha wanted his body, but he didn’t really want him. Gabriel now knew his place, but he didn’t really understand what he was supposed to do with the information.

His mate wouldn’t even stoop to clean him out. The humiliation Gabriel felt from the denial surpassed his feelings about his mate calling him a whore. It tore Gabriel up inside in places he hadn’t realized he was vulnerable. His mate had control over him in a way Gabriel hadn’t realized was possible. It wasn’t just physical; it was mental, emotional.

With simple words and inaction, Leftie had crushed every bit of the surviving hope Gabriel had and left him devastated. Then he’d taken a step farther and cemented his disdain by striking Gabriel.

He lifted a shaky hand to his head and was stunned when his fingertips came back red with blood.

Gabriel had never been hit before his mating. His parents hadn’t believed in that kind of punishment. And while his first lover had been an ass, he hadn’t hurt Gabriel physically. Nor had any of Gabriel’s boyfriends. Only Gabriel’s mate had betrayed his faith in that way.

Nothing would ever fix the damaged pieces inside of him. If Gabriel had been merely broken, perhaps he could have someday been fixed with gentleness and compassion. Instead, his mate had burn and slashed, crushing and destroying, until the damage had ruined Gabriel.

He would never be whole again.

Gabriel shivered. Partially because of the thoughts running through his head and partially because the air in the bathroom was growing increasingly chilly.

An hour or two passed.

Gabriel tried to stand and but the room spun and darkness overtook him. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted but he was finally able to summon the strength to try again. This time he was able to fight through the dizziness, but found that his legs wouldn’t support him. He wasn’t sure if he tore a muscle or pulled it or if his thighs were just that sore, but he gave up and sank back to lie curled up on his side inside of the damp marble basin.

Another hour – or four – passed.

Gabriel’s shivering was almost uncontrollable as he used his arms to drag his body over the raised side of the tub. The marble was slick under his fingers and he had to try twice before he managed to grip the rim and pull himself up high enough to swing his arms over. Dangling over the edge of the tub, he noticed the distance to the floor was extensive. Gritting his teeth, he managed to maneuver his legs over the side of the tub.

He flopped on the floor. Both of his knees ached from clattering against the hard marble and his shoulder was throbbing from how he landed on it. Those pains were miniscule compared to the ache in his heart, dulled by the numbness in his brain.

He banged his elbow against the tub when he eventually tried to sit up. Collapsing face first into the cold tile, he rested his eyes... and passed out.  

A shorter period of time passed and Gabriel could hear the murmur of voices from the other side of the door and prayed that Simian or even Leftie would come for him. Instead he heard the rustle of sheets and watched as the bedroom light flickered out, leaving him in nearly pitch-black conditions.

The shock of disbelief was too much for Gabriel to bear. He laid his head down and was gone for several more hours.

The cold eventually forced him to half-roll half-drag his body to the other end of the room to where he knew the towels were stored. Shakily, he managed to grab one and prop himself up against the wall next to the door. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and rubbed his legs, trying to massage warmth back into his appendages.

It was too cold in the bathroom to sleep, but Gabriel was beyond exhausted. His stomach was queasy and he remembered that he hadn’t been feed since yesterday at lunch. Steeling himself, Gabriel prepared to get up.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew that the only way he was going to make it through to tomorrow was if he could somehow get to his feet. Get out of the bathroom. Get to the bed.

His mates were in the bed. He could smell them. Their Alpha scent so tantalizingly close. Gabriel’s entire body yearned for his mates even as his muscles protested his every move.

But Gabriel understood now. He was an Omega. He lived to serve his Alphas. They weren’t there to coddle him. Gabriel understood his purpose and knew, with prophetic certainty, that he would not live through the following day if he was not in bed with his mates come morning.

It didn’t even occur to Gabriel that if he stayed on the floor it could all be over. His suffering could end; his pain would cease to exist. Instead, the instinctive desire for survival coursed through Gabriel’s veins as he staggered to his feet, clutching the sink and panting.

He rocked unsteadily for several minutes, trying to make sure his legs would hold his slight frame. Pausing, he unwrapped the soggy bandages around his wrists. They are still raw and itching terribly from the wet wrappings.

At this point, scaring was unavoidable, Gabriel thought, as he tossed the used bandages into the garbage can and stared down at his wrists. The scabs are soft and a nasty color. He would be lucky if scars were all he came away with, especially if infection set in. The thought made him shudder and he almost lost his footing.

Focusing, Gabriel inched toward the door. He grabbed the towel rod tentatively, afraid it wouldn’t hold his weight. Miraculously, it did. Panting, he continued on. Every painstaking step bringing him closer to his goal.

Next, the door, which he managed to pull it open, and then the doorframe. Gabriel slid to the floor once outside of the bathroom, his legs unable to support him any longer. The entire process took him far longer than it should have. He didn’t know how near dawn was, but fear plagued him as he crawled across the room to the bed.

Gabriel shook with terror as he tried to pull himself up, only succeeding in dragging the blankets partially off the bed. But he’d pulled something else off too. It was Simian’s arm.

Ready to sob with relief, Gariel nuzzled at his mate’s knuckles before kissing the palm. Movement from the other side of the bed spurred him into action. Gabriel nipped at his mate’s thumb and then sucked Simian’s forefinger into his mouth much as he would suck his mate’s cock.

Simian grunted in his sleep and pulled his hand away. Gabriel’s heart nearly stopped as he experienced a moment of blinding panic. But then, sleepily, the Alpha leaned over the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s slender waist. Rolling onto his back, Simian dragged Gabriel off of the floor and kept rolling until the Gabriel’s body flopped into the center of the bed.

He nuzzled at Gabriel’s hair before falling back asleep.

Gabriel’s chest heaved with exertion. He was still cold, but surrounded by his Alphas he knew he’d be warm again soon. After all, his duty was to serve and Simian always woke up ready to plow inside of him.

Tears leaked down Gabriel’s cheeks, but assured that he would survive at least the next few hours, he allowed himself to sink into unconsciousness.

XXX 

Through the darkness, Travin watched with cold eyes as the Omega slithered across the floor on his belly. He waited patiently as his mate succeeded in getting Simian to do his work for him and he flopped into the center of the bed.

Travin wasn’t pleased, even though he should have been. Although he was somewhat mollified by the sent of tears. He wasn’t sure his lesson was meant to be survivable; yet, the Omega had somehow managed to pull through.

Travin rolled over and dragged his mate’s body against his own, running his hands possessively down the chilled flesh. The little whore was so smooth and soft, so weak and easily claimed.

He was perfect. Perfect looks. Perfect obedience. Perfect timing.

But he wasn’t perfect. That was the problem, Travin thought sourly as Simian reached for the Omega in his sleep. Travin shoved the small body into Simian’s seeking grip and his frown deepened as the unconscious Alpha and Omega curled into one another.

He wasn’t perfect at all. And Travin didn’t abide by imperfections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	11. Punishment

** Chapter Ten: Punishment **

Travin dropped the Omega into a chair at the table as Simian served breakfast. Dosed oatmeal for his mate and a hearty meal of chicken and waffles for both Alphas. Eating quickly, Simian said goodbye to Travin and squeezed his mate’s groin through the flimsy nightgown before rushing out the door.

“Eat it,” Travin commanded as he noticed the Omega had barely touched his oatmeal. “All of it.”

Dutifully, the Omega complied. There wasn’t much oatmeal in the bowl, but it was important that he ate it all.

Rising, Travin headed for the library. Hours later, he returned to the dining area to find the Omega exactly where he’d left him, as he knew he would be. His eyes were red as if he’d been crying. It made Travin almost giddy. He didn’t look up, even as Travin moved to crowd over him.

“Was Simian not clear yesterday, mate? You are to clean the dishes and begin your chores after breakfast.”

The Omega’s shoulders hunched but he didn’t look up. Travin was well aware that his mate was currently unable to walk, let alone clean the apartment, but it didn’t mean that he was going to coddle the spoiled whore. It was his fault for not being able to shape his body to his Alphas’ needs.

“If you fail to complete your chores you will punished.”

Silence.

“Very well then, you leave me with no choice. It is a shame that you cannot complete even the simplest of tasks.” He infused his voice with disappointment and was delighted to see his mate flinch at his tone.

Travin hauled his mate into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. His mate didn’t even lift his head off of his shoulder or attempt to protest. He set the Omega on the floor near the center of the room, close to a floor drain, and briskly secured the rustproof cuffs around each of his Omega’s limbs before steeping back.

This morning he’d taken care to replace the wrist bandages with waterproof wrappings in anticipation for the day’s events. He probably should have been wrapping the wounds in waterproof binding from the start, but it was expensive and Travin didn’t think the little slut was worth the waste. However, Simian disagreed and had retrieved the wrappings this morning and set them in the bathroom for Travin to find when he’d gotten up.

Unwilling to ignore such an easy request, Travin had given in and treated the Omega’s wounds with heavily medicated cream before wrapping them tightly. He’d still have the change the bandages regularly, but not until tomorrow. They’d last through today’s punishment.

“Every time you fail to complete your chores or complete them unsatisfactorily, you will be punished.” Travin informed the Omega as he straightened.

The Omega’s head lolled to the side, but Travin knew he was listening.

“Your punishment will correspond with your failure.” Travin paused. “Do tell me, what was your failure today?”

His mate’s voice was ragged as he slowly said, “I failed to clean up the breakfast dishes.”

Travin didn’t speak, didn’t move.

“And I failed to complete the rest of my daily chores.” His mate finished, a bit more hesitantly.

“Very good,” Travin crooned as he knelt next to his mate’s head. “For your honesty you will receive thirty blows to both of your hands and twenty to each of your feet.”

The Omega didn’t react. He was beyond comprehension and simply waited for his mate to dole out the punishment he so rightly deserved.

Smiling to himself, Travin opened a cabinet on the far side of the room. Carefully, he selected his instrument of choice, a leather flogger with fairly short tassels. It was perfect for his mate’s introductory lesson. Oh, how he relished teaching spoiled Omegas their place in an Alpha’s world.

XXX 

Gabriel felt pain as the flogger slapped his palms and then the bottoms of his feet. It was different than the sharp agony that accompanied the tears of his thigh muscles, particularly the right, but it still hurt.

He tried to count the number of strikes but lost track after he realized that Leftie wasn’t following a pattern. Instead, the Alpha would land three blows to his right hand before striking his left foot six times and then his right foot twice before returning to his left foot and right hand before landing any number of blows on his left hand.

The blows landed chaotically and Gabriel didn’t have a way to track or anticipate which blow would come next.

Somehow, the worst part came after Leftie put away the flogger. He reached for a hose and sprayed Gabriel’s body down with ice-cold water before leaving him chained to the floor. The chill was horribly familiar as Gabriel recalled the majority of yesterday and last night.

Refusing to cry, he waited patiently as his mate disappeared for hours. When he finally returned, he scooped Gabriel up and deposited him in the center of the bed, tearing off his nightgown in the process and leaving it in a damp pile on the floor.

“If you ruin too many more of these you’ll have to start going to breakfast naked.” Travin hummed. “But perhaps you’d prefer that, you slutty little whore.”

Gabriel laid face down as his mate mounted him and continued to rain down insults while fucking him. After he released, Gabriel waited for the humiliation of being left with come dripping out of his hole. But Leftie shocked him by cleaning him out instead. Confused, Gabriel looked up as his mate drew the blankets over his drained body.

He then bent and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “If you cannot complete your duties, you will be punished again tomorrow.” With that menacing promise, he left Gabriel to rest.

Gabriel waited until his was out of the room before he allowed himself to sob. His eyes remained dry as his body heaved; he was too dehydrated for tears.  

XXX 

Travin was in his office working when Simian arrived home. With the barest of greetings, the other Alpha slipped passed him into the apartment in search of the Omega. Travin let him go; he won’t bother with trying to control Simian’s natural desire to mount his new mate after he had been gone for hours. After all, it was one of the best ways to get him to return promptly, although it occasionally caused problems when Simian didn’t want to leave.

Wrapping up and turning off the power to his system, Travin stretched and check the outer door Simian had came in through before he headed into the apartment and checked the lock on that door as well. Travin was aware of his paranoia, but he was equally aware that he had survived this long because of it.

Travin was a bit miffed by what he found when he reached the bedroom. Neither the Omega or Simian was present. Rolling his eyes in disgust, he backtracked and opened the door to the game room and found Simian reaming the little whore like it was his last chance to fuck the ever-living shit out of the Omega.

It had happened before, so the sentiment wasn’t new, but this Omega had only been with them for a week, during most of which he’d been so drugged that it almost didn’t count. Granted, some of their toys hadn’t lasted a full week, but both Alphas knew this Omega was different.

Travin had to admit, the Omega made a pretty sight, his body bent in half over the back of the couch with his feet dangling off the ground by several inches.

Rounding the side of the couch, Travin was greeted by a lovely picture. He appreciated the view of Simian’s wide cock splitting the whore’s hole wide open, as slick dripped onto the towel Simian had been thoughtful enough to lay out.

Seemingly unaware of Travin’s presence, Simian railed the Omega’s ass and came so hard he was still spurting a minute and half later. Still gripping his little mate’s cheeks, Simian dropped to his knees and cleaned him out. As he stood, he placed a hand on the Omega’s back to keep him from squirming off the back of the couch.

Finally, Simian turned to Travin and grinned. “What?”

Travin raised an eyebrow.

“I told him I was going to fuck him over the couch yesterday and then never got the chance. I was only following through on my promise.” His voice held a bit of the boyish mischief he’d never quite grown out of even after all these years.

Travin rolled his eyes as he departed the room. He needed to start dinner and get a bowl of soup ready for the Omega so he could ingest his second dose of medicine.

Later, when he sought out Simian to let me know their meal was ready, he found the other Alpha slouched on the couch with the Omega riding his cock in reverse.

Again, it was a beautiful sight. The Omega’s cheeks bounced as he rolled his hips. Travin grew hard.

Deciding dinner could wait, Travin rounded the couch and pulled the Omega’s head down onto his own cock. Like the little cock slut he was, his mate sucked him down and worked his throat around him. Simian caught his eye and smiled up at him as he squeezed the Omega’s ass, which made the little whore jerk and his throat closed tighter around Travin’s cock.

His training was nearly impeccable. Still, not quite good enough.

XXX 

Gabriel didn’t think he could walk to supper that night, but apparently Simian had no plans to carry him either. So Gabriel found himself lying on the couch, smelling the warm food and hearing the low grumbles of his Alphas’ voices. It was too much to bear.

Slowly, he crawled to his feet and limped out of the game room. It was easier once he was in the hallway; he could simply press his body against the wall and more or less hop the distance to the dining room.

Simian hadn’t bothered to dress Gabriel when he’d found him in bed earlier. And Gabriel wasn’t going to backtrack to find clothes when his belly was urging him in the direction of the meal he knew was waiting for him. By the time he arrived, the Alphas’ dishes were cleared and all that remained was a bowl of cold, bitter soup.

Gabriel didn’t care. He gulped down every last drop.

Done for the night, Simian retired to the bedroom, dragging Gabriel with him. And Gabriel literally meant dragging as his legs gave out and Simian didn’t bother to haul him into his arms. Choosing to instead cart Gabriel around like the sack of garbage he was as Gabriel’s bare feet slipped against the wooden floor unable to support his weight.

Once in the bedroom, Simian tossed Gabriel on the bed, where he landed on his side. Gabriel didn’t move as Simian mounted him without turning him. Tucking his legs close to his chest, Gabriel suffered through the mating session without growing hard or producing much slick.

He was exhausted and his body was on the verge of shutting down. Simian didn’t seem to mind too much as he cleaned Gabriel out, but he was slightly annoyed when he rolled him onto his back and found him soft with no evidence of premature ejaculation.

“Fucking whore, can’t even get hard for your Alpha.” Simian’s growl didn’t spark as much fear in Gabriel as Leftie’s did, but his disappointment hit Gabriel just as hard.

It was the first time Gabriel could remember Simian calling him the same distasteful name as his other mate. The knock was almost too much to handle after days of mental and physical abuse.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” he whispered as a tear hit the pillow beneath his cheek.

Grunting, Simian used the bathroom and then curled around Gabriel in the bed. He tongued at Gabriel’s neck for a time before falling asleep. The attention felt good and Gabriel basked in the gentle touch of his mate while it lasted.

It was hours before Travin joined them; Gabriel hadn’t been able to rest until he slid in between the sheets. Without hesitation, Gabriel pressed close to his mate and tried to coax him into grooming his neck. Irritably, Leftie licked it twice before shoving Gabriel away and rolling onto his back.

Undeterred, Gabriel snuggled close, knowing that in this case, he was able to do something that his mate liked, or at least had yet to earn him a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	12. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A deeper glimpse inside of Gabriel's head.

** Chapter Eleven: Adjusting **

Healing took him several weeks, prolonged by the continual floggings, but eventually Gabriel was well enough to begin completing the required chores around the apartment. He limped and fumbled small objects due to his swollen fingers. It didn’t even matter that he’d regained some of his mobility since it seems like everything he did was wrong.

He mixed up Simian’s and Leftie’s shirts: punishment; he overcooked the chicken at dinner because Simian had needed a to fuck him against the wall: punishment; he didn’t swallow his mate’s come to Leftie’s satisfaction: punishment; he forgot to dry the sheets on the proper setting: punishment; he’d failed to respond fast enough when Simian tried to feel him up as they watched a movie because Gabriel had fallen asleep: punishment. The list went on and on.

The weeks blurred into an endless cycle of fucking, degradation, punishments, and endless solitude even when surrounded by his mates. He was lonely. He was happier when alone. He was relieved when his Alphas paid him no attention. He desperately craved their words and touch. He cried when they insulted him. He missed the sound of their voices when they ignored him.

Gabriel’s hands and feet begin to toughen against the daily abuse. He learned to expect problems before they could occur. He got better at his duties and the punishments decreased to every other day and then every three days until he was eventually only being punished once or twice a week.

He’d also been given limited freedom to explore his new world. In his spare, admittedly scant, free time he read books, watched movies, and re-learned the joy of cooking while preparing his mates’ favorite dishes.

It wasn’t much of a life. Gabriel knew that. But he didn’t have any choice.

The old Gabriel died the moment he accepted these monsters as his mate. It was his fault. His fault he’d… well, somehow ended up with them at that bar. His fault they had been able to drug him. His fault that he’d accepted the mate bond. His fault he hadn’t done a better job of preserving his virginity, his dignity. His fault he was such a slutty little whore. His fault he wasn’t better at doing the household chores. His fault he wasn’t good enough to always satisfy his Alphas.

It was his fault he was in the predicament just as much as it was his fault he was such a terrible Omega who couldn’t do anything right.

At no point did he visit the idea of escape, in any form. He avoided the hallway of locked doors unless he was mopping the floor. He didn’t think twice about being handed a knife in the kitchen. He used it to cut his mates’ steaks instead of his throat, or theirs. He didn’t consider adding bleach to either their food or his. He didn’t search for a mobile or check the gaming systems for multi-player communication pathways.

His leash was long enough to strangle either Alpha, or hang himself with, but he considered neither.

Instead, Gabriel existed on a day-to-day basis. His mates’ existence was vital to his own. Even as he grew to hate his mates he realized it was a hollow hatred; there is no fire in the emotion. Only a cold dead emptiness that grew with each passing hour.

It was not possible for him to fathom harming his mates, or thinking about trying to kill himself. His own sense of self-preservation was resilient. It never occurred to him that he could so easily end his own life. Instead, he accepted the reality of his new life and lived it day by day. Gabriel survived each day and slept peacefully at night knowing that he would make it to live to another dawn. Not that he could ever see the dawn; there were no windows.

Gabriel had long since concluded that he was living underground. The cement walls and ceilings and the lack of windows or drafts made it seem unlikely that any other conclusion was possible. He didn’t know what to do with the information other than to add it to the pile of useless knowledge in the back of his head.

Occasionally he thought of his life before. Memories flashed by of his friends and family, as if from another Omega’s life. Sometimes something would remind him of happier days. His yellow sweater was the same color as a baby blanket from a child who’s name he could no longer recall; the whiff of a familiar spice combination smelled like his favorite holiday dish; a movie would spark recollection of a trip to the theater with friends he no longer had.

The memories were hard and Gabriel did his best to block them out. He didn’t exist in that world anymore. His new reality didn’t allow for the softness of heartache or the comfort of loved ones.  

Every now and then, a dream slipped through his shields at night. The dreams were blurry but usually consisted of him doing things he would have done before, like walking down the isle of the clothing store, having coffee with friends, or studying for his exams. In some of his dreams, Gabriel was mated and would show off his neck with pride. Displaying both healed bites proudly. Those dreams hurt the worst because they would have been so easy to make a reality if only…

Instead, Gabriel was locked away as Simian left six days out of seven and Leftie shut himself in the library or disappeared down the hallway that Gabriel had forbidden himself to even think about. He was dreadfully lonely, left by himself. But his ass was thankful for the occasional reprieve.

And as time went on, his mate mark rotted, the one on the left side. Simian’s mark had long since healed over and created a rather pretty mate scar. The other mark became a horrible mess and was brutally ugly. Gabriel was convinced that Leftie had purposefully left the mark to rot. Only after an infection set in did he treat it with an antibiotic cream, the same one he’d used on Gabriel’s wrists, rather than cleaning it out himself and healing as best as he was able.

In both places Gabriel now had unsightly scars. His wrists looked like he wore permanent shackles, which he supposed was true. But his neck was the worst part. The nasty looking mating mark was disgusting and Gabriel avoided mirrors because of it.

He’d only ever seen similar marks in documentaries featuring Omegas whose Alphas had passed shortly after the mating ritual. The documentaries had warned Alphas of the dangers of leaving their mates so shortly after creating a bond and warned Omegas to be careful about with whom they mated - no last minute matehood ceremonies with mortally wounded lovers or Alphas on their deathbeds. It wasn’t romantic, even if it had been a tradition in a long ago day and age, it was just plain stupid.

About as stupid as an Alpha purposefully letting his Omega suffer and forcing him to wear that suffering on his neck for the rest of his pitiful life.

Rotten marks just didn’t happen often in the modern era when everyone from the top of society downward recognized the importance of keeping an Alpha and Omega together after a mating. Occasionally an Alpha would die in a tragic accident, but those occurrences were few and far between.

Gabriel had never heard of an Alpha purposefully neglecting his mate mark. It literally didn’t happen. Except for it did, because it had happened to him. He hadn’t been valuable enough to his mate for the Alpha to take the time to stroke his neck with his tongue. The basic act of bonding had been so repulsive that his mate had refused to do it for more than a few days.

The mark was ugly and embarrassing because it made Gabriel feel worthless in his mate’s eyes. A fact he already knew to be true, but now he wore the proof on his neck forever for everyone to see. Gabriel often supposed it was a good think Simian was the only other person who saw the mark, and he seemed to ignore the left side of his neck as if it didn’t exist.

Gabriel had never confronted Leftie about it. The Alpha had carefully monitored the rot situation; he just hadn’t responded the way any normal mate would have. It should have been instinctive. It should have been impossible for him to resist the urge to lap at Gabriel’s neck.

It was humiliating, really, because it signified that Gabriel was living garbage in his mate’s eyes. Garbage good enough to mate, but not good enough to bond. An impossibility that Gabriel didn’t understand and couldn’t think about without breaking down into a dissociative fugue. Those days were the hardest to get through and more often than not resulted in his punishments.

Simian wasn’t much better than his other mate. He didn’t participate in Gabriel’s punishments, but he was just as likely to drag him to the bathroom and strap him down if he found Gabriel’s chores lacking. Leftie was always happiest when he got to punish Gabriel after Simian had found him lacking.

But Simian kept Gabriel company on the few days he was home, and for that Gabriel was grateful because it broke up the endless monotony of his pathetic existence. Simian often stroked his hair and petted him through his clothing. Sometimes the petting led to sex and sometimes his mate simply wanted to cuddle. The expensive fabrics had made more sense once Gabriel realized that he was a living doll to Simian. A warm, fuckable doll that moved when and how Simian wanted.

And it was Simian who did all of the shopping; it hadn’t taken Gabriel long to figure that one out. Leftie never left the… home. He gave Simian a list of groceries and occasional other items and it was always the other Alpha who went down the forbidden hallway and returned with the items on the list.

Gabriel was never asked if he wanted anything from the outside world. It was probably better that way. Easier for him to adapt.

Still, it was hard being left alone with Leftie all day almost every day. Even though the Alpha ignored him mostly. Because the Alpha ignored him mostly.

The relationship between his mates would have been confusing if Gabriel hadn’t already figured out that Leftie had just as much control over Simian as he did over Gabriel. And even though Simian was a larger Alpha, he seemed content to follow Leftie’s every whim.

The connection between the two Alphas was disturbing, more so because they didn’t fight over him. Gabriel remembered the classic myth about Malachi and his two Omegas. It was a famous tale, often retold through movies, books, plays, and even in electronic games. It was probably the most famous myth in their society. An Alpha with two living mates, bonded to two Omega mates.

Everyone knew it was impossible for an Alpha to have two mates at one time, so the stories were always depicted as historical fiction rather than actually reality. But even in mythology Gabriel had never heard accounts of Alphas sharing an Omega.

Even in a non-bonded dating relationship, Alphas would sometimes go insane if their Omega was found to have been unfaithful. Sharing went against pretty much every Alpha instinct in the book. But then again, so did smacking him around and fucking him after his slick glands had given out.

Gabriel was young, so his slick gland was healthy but didn’t function at a high enough capacity to handle the rigorous sexual schedule the two Alphas had set. Gabriel had started sexual activity earlier than most, but hadn’t regularly been mounted in the years since. And his mates hadn’t given his body time to adjust to matehood.

Matehood meaning: Leftie usually accosted him once or twice a day when Simian wasn’t home, and Simian always had a got at him before he left and several times after he returned home. And the days Simian didn’t leave, he often fucked Gabriel seven or eight times on top of Leftie’s once or twice. Those days were few and far between, but were still hard on Gabriel.

Gabriel’s body wasn’t meant to be mounted that often, at least not at this age, probably not in general. Satisfying two Alphas was exhausting and painful and contributed to Gabriel’s inability to heal and finish his chores in a timely manner, which ultimately led to unavoidable punishments. Not that Gabriel would ever blame either Alpha for his failures out loud.

The thought alone made him shudder.  

Something had changed in the last several days though. Gabriel couldn’t pin point what was different, he only knew that something was… off? No, not off, it didn’t feel wrong. It just felt… different. Not with his mates or even how he felt toward them, it was internal. Gabriel’s feelings and body were changing and he didn’t have an explanation or even words to offer about what was going on inside of him. It was as if insects were constantly crawling across his skin. But he wasn’t itchy or even bothered by the sensation.

It sort of felt natural, although not completely natural. But neither of his Alphas had noticed and it hadn’t stopped Gabriel from fulfilling his Omega duties, so he ignored the sensations inside his body.

Or, at least he tried.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	13. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Gabriel's abduction through Travin's eyes.

** Chapter Twelve: Revelations **

“I want to test again,” Leftie purred as Gabriel rode Simian’s cock at a leisurely pace.

Both Alphas were home for the day and Gabriel knew he’d be punished later since they’d kept him in bed after lunch rather than allowing him to complete his chores. If he kept them occupied enough they might forget for the night, but he’d still be punished tomorrow after Simian left for the day. Leftie never forgot when Gabriel screwed up.

Simian grunted and squeezed Gabriel’s hips with bruising force, “What’s that?”

Leftie reached out a hand and trailed it down Gabriel’s inner thigh. Simian was usually very careful to avoid touching him when he was physical with his other mate, but Leftie was much more bold.

“Finish up,” he said with a smack to the sensitive skin just below Gabriel’s balls.

Gabriel gasped and clenched his muscles, which made Simian moan and drag him closer. Leftie punished his outburst with a sharp pinch to the tip of his cock. That time Gabriel managed to bit his lip while Leftie continued to speak.

“I want to test him again.” His ominous words created different reactions in Simian versus Gabriel.

Simian growled and thrust upward harder, whereas Gabriel deliberately loosened his muscles, aiming to prolong his mate’s pleasure. He knew the delay wouldn’t halt Leftie’s plans, but he hadn’t been able to crush the last vestiges of disobedience that always sprang forth whenever his mate threatened him.

And even though he didn’t know exactly what he meant, Leftie’s words felt like a clear threat on some intrinsic level.   

As expected, Simian came within minutes despite Gabriel’s best efforts, and made quick work of cleaning him out and sucking him off. The Alpha then sat back and allowed Leftie to have his turn.

The other Alpha knelt between Gabriel’s legs and flashed his teeth. The sight always made Gabriel’s stomach churn. Roughly, Leftie flipped him over and positioned him on his shoulders and knees. Obediently, Gabriel presented for his Alpha. His mate corrected his posture by widening his thighs. The muscle in his right thigh never quite healed right and it hurt, but Gabriel held the new position.

Leftie sighed. “You’d think he’d eventually get better at presenting. Such horrible posture for a mated Omega.” His words were followed by a second slap to the tender flesh he’d abused a few minutes ago.

Shame swept through Gabriel and he did his best to arch his back even more, tilting his ass as high in the air as it would go. Leftie ignored him and had Simian strap Gabriel in. Gabriel offered his wrists for the leather cuff and made sure not to move when he felt straps also tightening around his ankles.

He hated the straps more than anything, except possibly the mate who used them so often. Leftie sometimes would strap him down on the days Simian was gone, especially if he had a reason to punish Gabriel but didn’t feel like chaining him to the floor in the bathroom. Gabriel despised being left helpless all day, especially when his mate ignored him and later punished him for failing to complete his chores.

“Good job, brother,” Leftie acknowledged the other Alpha but continued to disregard Gabriel.

He wanted to whine, bring attention to his own deference, but knew from experience that it wouldn’t work. Gabriel had come to understand his role, but still didn’t fully understand what it was that Leftie wanted from him. Leftie might claim to want Gabriel to become the perfect Omega, but even when Gabriel was perfect, it wasn’t good enough for his mate. Maybe he just wasn’t capable of perfection.

It took him a long time, but Gabriel had come to the conclusion that he was missing a piece of the puzzle and until Leftie or Simian revealed it, he would remain in the dark; confused and helpless to the machinations of his mates.

Suddenly, fingers probed his entrance. It was Leftie. The only other time he’d done this was when… Gabriel tensed and horror filled his belly. Surely the threat from weeks ago had only been a test of his obedience? He’d done everything he could to make them happy so they wouldn’t punish him in this manner again. Gabriel’s mind wracked for what he could have done that was so horrible to deserve this.

Regardless of the reason behind the second ‘test,’ Gabriel held himself still as Leftie’s large fist was rammed up his ass. It didn’t take as long as last time before Leftie had all five of his fingers wedged inside, searching for Gabriel’s hidden place. Although, just like last time, fear had prevented Gabriel from producing slick so the fisting was just as uncomfortable.

It seemed he would never learn.

Gabriel shifted helplessly as the fingers clawed their way further inside his body. Instinctive fear filled him as the digits probed closer to his Omegahood. His womb, the most important part of who he was, as it is for all Omegas.

The ability to bring life into the world was central to his nature. Even Omegas who chose not to have children took pride in the fact that within their bodies lay an organ that created life. Wombs were the reason Alphas protected the more delicate Omegas, the reason gentleness and compassion existed in their world. Wombs didn’t make Omegas weak, instead it made them stronger than any Alpha could ever hope to be.

And right now this crazy Alpha was threatening Gabriel’s womb.

He couldn’t stop the growl that ripped from his throat. Leftie paused and must have motioned to Simian, because the next thing Gabriel felt was blinding pain. Simian had punched him in the side of the head. Gabriel was shocked; Simian had never lashed out at him physically before. He’d always left Gabriel’s punishments in Leftie’s more than capable hands.

Taking advantage of Gabriel’s lapse of concentration, Leftie thrust his arm further into Gabriel’s passage until his fingertips brushed his most central core. The fear was more overwhelming now than it had been in the early days. Back then, everything had been overwhelming and Gabriel hadn’t understood anything. It was worse now because Gabriel understood some but knew he was missing a glaring part of the dark scheme Leftie had concocted and dragged him into.

Gabriel was already damaged beyond repair, but he knew if Leftie destroyed his womb, he wouldn’t be able to continue on. All semblance of life, or survival, would die with his womb if his mate decided to tear at the delicate tissue deep inside his belly.

Gabriel whined and cried. His bladder released as his entire body went limp in anticipation of the blinding pain he knew was coming. His heart felt as if it might pound right out of his chest.

But Leftie didn’t decimate his body; instead, Leftie used more care than Gabriel would have thought him capable of as he circled the outer ring of Gabriel’s womb. He gently pressed his finger against the entrance of the cervix and Gabriel moaned in despair. He was frozen, terrified of moving and causing the damage himself. If his mate pressed hard enough, it could destroy his cervix, forever impairing his ability to use his womb to create life.

Gabriel had never really thought about children. He always figured he would someday have them, but they were never at the forefront of his mind. But now, as Leftie held his future pups at the tip of his blunt finger, Gabriel realized how desperately he wanted babies of his own. How he longed to create life and hold it inside of him before bringing it into the world and raising it as his own. Gabriel hadn’t thought he’d had anything left to give when his Alphas had strapped him to the bed.

He’d already given them his bond; his body; his life; his ambition; his will to survive; and now he would give them his womb. Or rather, his womb would be ripped from him at the fingertips of the cruelest man alive. Gabriel shuddered as he struggled to hold himself still, to remain limp and motionless.

Dark thoughts whirled through his head until, miraculously, Leftie withdrew. He was careful, almost kind, as he pulled out of Gabriel’s passage. He stroked Gabriel’s flank as he sobbed and collapsed against the stained sheets as much as the restraints would allow.

Lying directly on top of Gabriel, Leftie soothed him with his smell, his warmth. He smelled positively delighted. It was a moment Gabriel knew he needed to relish because it would never happen again. He’d pleased his mate, just now; it was why he was being rewarded. Gabriel’s terror gave way to trepidation as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

But it didn’t make any sense. Omegas couldn’t conceive until after their first Heat, and even then, conception often didn’t occur until the second or third Heat because in this day and age most Omegas waited to accept a matehood until that time. Furthermore, Omegas didn’t even begin to experience Heats until their early to mid-twenties; the average age was twenty-three if he remembered right.

So surely he had years to go. He couldn’t be going into Heat. It was impossible. But what else could his mate have been testing his womb for? What else could an Omega provide that Leftie couldn’t do himself? As superior and disinterested in bonding as Leftie was, Gabriel hadn’t been able to figure out what his mate wanted.

But it made sense now. His mate, both of his mates, wanted a pup. They wanted Gabriel’s pup. They wanted to impregnate him, fill his womb with life and then strip it out of him.  

Gabriel thought he was going to be sick. As he gagged, Leftie shoved something into his mouth. When Gabriel tried to spit it out, Simian’s hand clamped over his lips and Leftie’s fingers pinched his nose. Leftie’s wide smile was the last thing Gabriel remembered before the drugs dragged him into the murky depths of unconsciousness.

XXX

Travin washed his unconscious mate in the marble tub, careful not to let him slip under the water and drown. Now that he was fertile, the little whore would need special care.

Travin didn't believe in coddling slutty Omegas, but it couldn't be avoided until after his womb bore fruit. The thought of his pup growing in the Omega's belly filled him with delight as he trailed a soapy hand over the flat skin and massaged the flesh that would soon begin to swell.

A couple of months ago, when Travin had been out hunting, he spotted an Omega in a crowded nightclub. He had initially been drawn to the blond’s coloring, but after watching for a few minutes, Travin had dismissed him.

Infuriated with the lack of acceptable Omegas at the club, he had been preparing to leave when fate intervened. As Travin had made his way toward the exit he caught sight of an Omega with a head full of blond curls. He’d watched, mesmerized, as the little Omega greeted Travin’s original prey. It was as the gods had plucked his preferences from his dreams and molded them from clay.

Travin curled his fingers through his mate's sudsy hair and dunked him long enough to rinse it. The Omega's hair was the exact shade and texture he preferred. It had been a bit too short, that fateful night, but Travin had been confident it would grow. He smiled fondly at the thought of the gods’ favor as he ran his hands through his mate’s curls to detangle them. The strands were now longer than they had been when the mating ritual had occurred, near perfection. It was a good thing for the little whore that his coloring had been natural, and not washed out after weeks of captivity.

Travin’s new prey had lighter hair than the rejected Omega's, and his skin was paler, more delicate. Travin had appreciated his fine form as he flaunted it in a pair of tight leggings and a top that was far too tight and so short that it showed off his lower abdomen. The little flashes of skin and the smirk the Omega gave every time he caught an Alpha looking heated Travin’s blood.

Travin had known then that his future mate was no blushing virgin. But his ass looked tight enough in the sleek leggings that Travin hadn't cared. He appreciated being able to train virgin Omegas, but virginity didn't correlate with fertility, as he'd discovered some time ago.

Travin remembered the exact moment he'd decided to take this Omega as his mate. He'd watched another Alpha approach him and the Omega had tossed his head back as he laughed, giving Travin a clear line of sight to his perfect throat. Long and pale and delicate in a way that made Travin want to decimate it. The Omega would look so beautiful who Travin’s mark scarring his neck.

Possession had sparked within him and rage turned his vision red, as the other Alpha had squeezed his Omega's hip before moving a hand to his ass. Travin used the little whore's distraction to his advantage and slipped closer to drop something in his drink. It was then that he'd inhaled the scent of honeysuckle and… something else.

He hadn’t been able to avoid turning his head and inhaling deeper to catch the undertone of roses in the slut’s natural scent. Everything had crystallized in Travin's mind and in that singular moment he knew the gods truly had sent him this gift. He’d never felt this way before during a hunt.

Backing away into the crowd, Travin had watched in anticipation as the Omega had finished his drink and then been dragged into the center of the crowd of sweaty bodies where he'd practically fucked the other Alpha in public. Fingers had dipping inside the whore’s leggings and sought Travin’s Omega’s passage right there on the dance floor.

Headless of decorum or modesty, the Omega had wiggled and rubbed up against the Alpha fucker. The infringing Alpha had at least three fingers inside of Travin’s Omega by the time Travin had watched the little whore make an excuse and head for the bathroom.

Fury had simmered within Travin but he was nominally appeased when the Alpha had remained on the dance floor, literally licking his fingers and lips, waiting for the whore to return. Unable to wait any longer, Travin had followed his prey away from the crowded dance floor into the back hallway.

Again, the gods smiled upon Travin with good fortune as he and the Omega found themselves alone in a dimly lit hallway. When the Omega had stumbled, Travin asked if he needed help finding the bathroom since he was ‘going the wrong way.’ Somewhat confused, the Omega had laughed; the sound grating on Travin's ears. His future mate was a drunk and sloppy mess that was not befitting of his future status as Travin’s possession.

But Travin had managed to contain his urges long enough to charm the Omega into letting him help him down a different side hallway where he’d already unscrewed the single light bulb. It was there that the Omega had stumbled again and started to express distress over his worsening condition.

Before the little slut could cause a scene, Travin had swooped in and shoved the remainder of the drugs into his mouth. The Omega's struggling limbs had felt delicious against Travin’s body as he pressed him against the wall, holding his nose and petting his throat until he swallowed.

Within minutes, he'd shoved the Omega's petite form into a hefty bag designed to replicate a plastic disposal bag; the Omega had fit perfectly, like the trash he was. His small frame folding up nicely as Travin changed into his collectors uniform and lugged the bag over his shoulder and stepped into the back alley. Keeping to the shadows, he'd walked for a few blocks until he arrived at the spot where Simian was waiting. The other Alpha's excitement and lust had filled the cabin of the roller as he'd unwrapped Travin's prey like he was a child and the bag contained a present.

Simian hadn’t even waited until they were home before he’d stripped the Omega and was lapping at his hole, desperate to replace his scent with the other Alphas. Unfortunately, hunting had taken them days away from home and it had been a long drive back with their sleeping conquest.

It hadn’t stopped Simian and Travin from both infusing the Omega’s scent with their own by spraying all over him every chance they got. Simian had told him it had taken weeks for the roller to air out before it smelled normal, rather than of heavy Alpha lust.

Which more or less the same scent Simian was giving off right now as he watched Travin towel his mate off before dumping him on the bed. Both Alphas retired to the dining room before Simian burst; the questions flowed from him in a nearly ceaseless stream.

“How much longer do you think it will be?”

Travin thought for a moment. “A few hours, tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“And you're sure he'll conceive?”

“Only the gods have such certainty, you know that.”

“But you're confident?" Simian pressed.

“Yes, I am confident that he's womb will be fruitful.” Travin could feel it. Something about this time was different.

“Do you think he'll have a whole litter?” Simian’s voice was wistful in its childish naiveté.

That had made Travin snort. “Doubtful, first pregnancies infrequently bear more than one pup, especially not with one so young as our mate.”

That had made Simian frown as he played with his glass of whisky. “He's not too young though, right? Our pup will grow normally?”

Travin laid a hand on Simian’s arm, forcing the other Alpha to meet his stern gaze. “Of course he is not too young! It is modern medicine and ridiculous beliefs about age limits that have altered Omega biology and pushed back fertility to such a late age. The Omega’s body will bear our pup now because it was meant to,” he paused, “Or it will not and we will try again."

Simian sighed, and rolled the half-empty glass between his large palms. “I want a pup.”

“I know you do, brother, I know you do.” Travin said softly and watched the other Alpha carefully as he finished his drink. “Why don't you go mount him, it is possible it will speed up the cycle by a few hours.”

It was a blatant falsehood, but Simian would never know that.

Simian's head popped up and his eyes stared down the hallway longingly. “Do you think he's awake? Already?”

Travin shrugged. “No. But he does not need to be.”

Simian hesitated; he’d always been unwilling to claim an unconscious Omega. Uncertainty clouded his eyes and indecision twisted his lips. Unacceptable.

“Come, brother, how much longer do you want to wait until you can hold a pup in your arms?” His words were soothing, letting Simian know everything was as it should be and nothing was out of the ordinary, but rather that this would be a good thing.

Travin's question spurred Simian into action. Smiling, Travin followed him back into the bedroom. He would enjoy watching the whore get his ass reamed while drugged unconscious. The idea of the little slut waking up – loose and sore without remembering how he’d gotten that way, but the knowledge of exactly who’d done it – appealed to Travin.  

“Make sure you mount him hard so his body will accept our knots easier," Travin murmured as Simian stripped out of his clothing.

Simian got right to work as he hauled the Omega backward on the bed and tried to draw his hips up. Dissatisfied with the position - the unconscious slut was far too limp - Simian flipped him and bent him in half until he could reach his hole. But the Omega’s lifeless legs kept getting in the way. Growling in frustration, Simian turned to Travin.

“Allow me,” Travin said and cuffed the Omega’s ankles to the headboard on either side of his slack face.

The position left the Omega’s legs curled over his body at an unnatural angle, but gave Simian unfettered access to his hole without the slut’s limbs flopping around. Plowing into him, Simian grunted as he wrapped his arms around the Omega’s hips and rammed forward. It was a truly beautiful sight, Travin thought, as his mate’s head rolled with the force of Simian’s thrusts.  

It was over sooner than Travin would have liked as he glanced away while Simian cleaned the Omega out and unshackled him. The other Alpha nosed at his mate’s cock, but even the scent of Alpha arousal couldn’t break through the drugs Travin had shoved down his filthy throat. Simian whined in disappointment but gave up and instead snuffled through the Omega’s hair and at his mate mark.

After giving him a few moments of rest, Travin said, “Come, let’s get the room ready.”

“Should I bring him,” Simian asked as he squeezed the Omega’s soft genitals. He never really did give up. It was not a particularly admirable trait, but Travin didn’t have time to deal with it right now.

“No,” Travin said with a shake of his head. “I’ll need to clean him again.”

Simian sighed but didn’t argue. He rarely did. It was the only reason he was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've passed the half-way mark!
> 
> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	14. Heat - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a two-part chapter.

** Chapter Thirteen: Heat - Part One **

Gabriel woke with a gasp and started to struggle when he realized he was unable to move his arms or legs. He was dangled in some sort of harness with his hands shackled above him and his knees drawn up and out of the way. The position was not unfamiliar…

Gabriel’s rationality disappeared as his concentration fled. His body was on fire and he needed his Alphas. Gabriel whined and scented the air. His mates were nearby but not close enough. He needed them now! By his side. Inside.

Several minutes passed and he began to sob openly, interspersed with whines and yelps. His body wracked with pain as he struggled in the harness. He called out for his mates, begging them to attend to his needs as he wiggled and tried to break free. All he wanted to do was stick his fingers in his hole and stroke his cock until they came and did it for him. The pain or being unable to do so made him weep until he was nearly insensible.

How could they leave him like this?

Gabriel skin crawled with blazing hot daggers and his insides rolled as if he was a pot dangling over an open flame and his innards were boiling over. He was torn between wanting to get sick and a terribly hunger coming from deep within his belly. Panting, Gabriel strained against his bonds. He couldn’t figure out why he was chained; he’d been nothing but compliant, almost eager for his Alphas’ cocks since mating with them. He let out a sob of frustration and went limp and the lack of attention overwhelmed him.

He was going to die here. After surviving everything else, he was going to die in a pool of his own sweat, slick and tears.

Gods, it hurt.

XXX

From the other side of the one-way mirror, Simian paced back and forth, watching his mate with unbridled impatience. Travin was monitoring the situation closely; he didn’t want Simian to ruin anything.

“Is it time yet?” Simian groused.

“Almost. He is very nearly ready.” Travin inhaled deeply. “Can’t you smell it? He’s nearly at his peak.”

“Yeah! I can smell it! And I want to fucking get closer to it,” Simian groused.

“Patience brother, I do not want to have to wait to repeat the ritual.”

Simian growled but must have agreed with Travin’s assessment because he continued to pace instead of making a move for the door.

If this didn’t work, Travin already had plans to simply dispose of the Omega. Starting the process over with a new one would be much quicker than waiting for this one to recover. However, Travin didn’t want to test the boundaries of Simian’s devotion toward him versus his little mate while surrounded by all of these pheromones and his recently discovered fertility; he wasn’t sure he’d like the answer.

Travin turned his attention back to his mate. The little Omega was positioned in the middle of the table, his legs splayed open wide and his dripping hole on display. He’d never looked more beautiful.

The Omega’s arms were stretched upward and out of the way and tightly secured to the center of the overhead supports. He’d replaced the cuffs used during the mating ritual to avoid with softer bindings to avoid further damage to the Omega’s wrists.

Travin didn’t care about blood or scars, but he couldn’t afford to allow the little fucker to get an infection during his pregnancy. Everything was going exactly to plan. It was nearly perfect.

Several minutes passed in tense silence.  

“Now?” Simian growled as the smell in the air changed ever so slightly as the Omega reached his peak Heat.

“Now.” Travin agreed and opened the door to the chamber.  

Both Alphas prowled into the room, slinking toward him with their cocks already leaking.

XXX

Gabriel cried out in relief and his own cock jutted out in welcome. He was dripping so much slick it had formed a pool beneath him. He was beyond modesty or the ability to care what happened to his body as long has his mates took care of him.  

“Please, please, please,” he gasped as his body was wracked with the pain of unfulfilled desire. “Please,” he continued to beg, unable to do anything else as need ravaged his mind.

The Heat was nearly overwhelming. His Heat. Ah, it was starting to make sense now. The shared looks between Simian and Leftie, the bitterness of his daily oatmeal he’d always been forced to finish and the soups he wasn’t allowed to prepare for himself. They had been trying to induce his Heat early. Years early.  

It had worked.

It shouldn’t have. This entire situation was beyond fucked up. The science behind his mating, his Heat, his mates’ lack of bond. Everything in Gabriel’s life was wrong right now. But the wrongest part was that he wasn’t currently being mounted.

He screamed in frustration as his mates fell into position on either side of the table, encircling his body. More slick gushed out of him as he moaned in desperation. Hands touched him. Stroked his skin as one cock, then two, trailed along his skin.

It wasn’t enough. He needed more. Inside him. Covering him. Surrounding him.

Gabriel’s knees were lifted even higher. The position would have been uncomfortable had Gabriel been aware of anything other than the inner muscles of his gut clenching. He arched his back as far as the restraints allowed, eager to show his willingness to be mounted.

Neither Alpha spoke. There was no need. Gabriel’s Heat was purely biological; he had no need for comforting words or the soft presence of a reassuring touch. All he needed was his mate’s knot buried inside of him. Mates... Knots?

Fear washed over Gabriel as he remembered the pain of the original mating ritual. The terror was so strong that it overwhelmed his Heat and soured the scent of needy Omega. He wasn’t supposed to be here. This wasn’t supposed to be happening.

Gabriel’s mind fought with his body’s natural… unnatural responses to his Heat. It was wrong, it was so wrong on so many levels. Panic and lust and clashed inside of Gabriel, zapping his of energy while filling him with an odd strength.

“Travin, he-”

“It won’t matter. His ovulation cycle has already begun. The fear will not interfere with our attempt at impregnation.”

Impregnation.

The word sent a shock through Gabriel’s system so violent that he was able to tighten his lower muscles, muscles that had been relaxed and loosened specifically for the purpose of accepting the knot of his mate.

It was nearly impossible for an Omega to control his body once a Heat was in progress. By the overwhelming panic Gabriel felt as he remembered why he was here, what his mates were trying to force upon him, doused the Heat responses enough for his hole to clench.

In the end, it didn’t matter.

Gabriel’s restraints opened up his body for both Alphas to line up their cocks. As during the initial mating ritual, they tried to insert their cocks as one. But Gabriel’s attempts to reject his mates’ spears had made it difficult for one cock, let alone two, to enter his body simultaneously.

Instead, Gabriel felt Simian’s fingers at his hole, literally prying him open before pushing inside. It didn’t hurt as much as much; he was too slicked up. He screamed anyway, protesting with all of his might and courage, fighting to preserve this final piece of himself.

Gabriel felt a hand on his throat and his eyes snapped open as his scream was cut off. He stared into those blues eyes he hated so much. Travin – he knew his name now – stared back at him with that menacing grin on his face.

He would remember the bastard’s name forever and hold it close because he knew that his mate would kill him, pregnant or not, if he discovered Gabriel had learned his greatest secret.

Gabriel clenched harder around the shaft already buried inside of him. Simian gasped and moaned as he tried to hold still so the other Alpha could work his way inside.

Travin’s grin widened. He leaned forward and whispered in Gabriel’s ear, “This is going to hurt immensely.”

With that promise, Travin’s fingers around Gabriel’s throat were gone while he curled the digit of his other hand into Gabriel’s rim and began to push his rod into Gabriel’s passage alongside of Simian’s cock.

Gabriel screamed.

Once the tip was inside, Travin thrust his hips forward and bottomed out.

Gabriel continued to scream.

Unable to help himself, Simian began to thrust in tandem.  

Gabriel screamed until his voice gave out. He continued to scream silently in opened-mouthed horror as his mates violated him during his most vulnerable time. His head was clear, a near impossibility, almost as impossible as his mates defiling their Omega in this manner.

Heats were supposed to be sacred. Whether with an Omega’s mate or a trusted Alpha, Heats were moments of great joy and honor.

There was no pleasure in this act. No happiness or wonder. No respect or dignity. All there was for Gabriel was pain, suffering, humiliation, horror, fear, and betrayal. The final puzzle piece slid into place and with it a door slammed shut in his mind and in his heart.  

The betrayal of his mates during his Heat was nearly too much for Gabriel. The edges of his sanity began to fray as his body was brutalized by his Alphas during this most sacred of acts.

An Omega’s first Heat was supposed to be one of the most special moments of his or her life. Gabriel should have been with someone he trusted. A boyfriend, a close Alpha friend, even a hired Heat escort who would have treated him with the care and respect he deserved. He should have been prepared by his Omega father, but his Omega friends, by Omega teachers who would have coached him through this act down the road, in several years time, when his body had decided it was time. But all of those things belonged to a different Omega; a dead Omega.

The edges of his mind fogged as Gabriel’s heart raced. He didn’t deserve love, or respect, or kindness. He was a whore, a slut, worthless garbage. He was a pitiful excuse for an Omega, undeserving of even the simplest of softness or praise. He didn’t deserve to have his first Heat be special. He deserved everything that was happening to him. The pain, the suffering, the anxiety and fear. Everything that had happened and would happen Gabriel had brought on himself. He had done this. He deserved this.

The thoughts quieted him as both Travin and Simian came. The thrusting stopped. But it wasn’t over.

It was only going to get worse.

Gabriel felt the knots growing within his passage. He was helpless to do anything but stare up at the ceiling. Even the tears had ceased to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t even breathe past the agony; both knots continued to swell inside of inner walls.

He deserved this. He’d asked for this. This was his fault. He’d brought this on himself.

A set of hands pinched his nipples as another squeezed his balls. The smell of his Heat ejaculation caused both Alphas to growl and their knots to harden. Travin thrust upward one final time and dug his fingers into the frayed muscle of Gabriel’s right thigh.

Gabriel blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	15. Heat - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Gabriel's Heat.

** Chapter Fourteen: Heat - Part Two **

Gabriel came around an hour or so later to the sensation of Alpha cock thrusting inside of him. He was lying on is back on the same table he’d been mated on in a small, dark room. Everything hurt but Gabriel couldn’t summon the will to care.

As if sensing his consciousness, Leftie, no Travin, tilted Gabriel’s head back off the edge of the table and stuck his cock in Gabriel’s mouth. He would have choked if not for the utter limpness of every muscle in his body.

Stuffed full at both ends, Gabriel was rammed back and forth, slipping on the sweat and come soaked leather table. Unable to resist the Heat pheromones, he sucked the cock until he felt the knot beginning to emerge.

Shoving out of him, Travin fell to his back on the table and Simian flipped him on top of the other Alpha. Travin stuck his dick inside Gabriel’s hole alongside Simian’s cock and again both knots grew; tearing his already bloodied rim further apart.

Gabriel was forced to stare down into Travin’s sickeningly gleeful eyes as Simian ground his knot into his sensitive channel. Tears dripped onto the Alpha’s face and he smiled as he wiped them off and continued to stroke Gabriel’s cheekbones. Surprisingly, Travin pulled his face down and kissed him deeply. The moment would have been tender if not for the words that followed.

Turning Gabriel’s head, Travin whispered in his ear, “You’re dead if you don’t fall pregnant, little whore. Best pray to the gods, not that they’d listen to filth like you.”

Above him, Simian moaned and Gabriel could feel his passage filling with hot Alpha come. Drained, he tucked his head under Travin’s chin and shook. Between his Heat, fear and exhaustion, Gabriel didn’t know how he was going to make it through this experience. He didn’t know if he cared.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of his mate. Just for a moment he pretended that everything would be all right.

 

The fucking continued for days. Gabriel was taken in every position imaginable. After the first couple of times, the Alphas stopped knotting him together so they could take turns to rest in between. The pace kept Gabriel pumped full of cock and pheromones to the point where he was sure he’d lost his mind.

A vision of a small pup appeared in his thoughts as Travin dragged him off the table and chained him to the wall by his hands, his feet dangled several inches off the floor. As Travin sank into him, Gabriel reached out to touch the child in his waking dream. The pup disappeared as Gabriel was pinned to the wall and fucked within an inch of his life by the rutting Alpha.

Travin pulled all the way out only to ram back in, yanking on Gabriel’s hips and sinking his teeth into his aching shoulder blades. Gabriel squeezed his hand into fists as he felt himself getting hard. But then Travin slammed his entire body into the wall, crushing his delicate erection.

Gabriel whined in at the excruciating pain and tossed is head back, earning him a fist to the hair and his face crushed to the rough cement. By the time Travin knotted him and relaxed slightly, Gabriel was bruised and bleeding in several places. He was lucky his cheekbone wasn’t broken. Or maybe it was; he couldn’t really feel much of anything.

Then it was Simian’s turn.

Simian spun him around, making his wrists clack together painfully, and yanked up his legs, hooking his knees over his shoulders, he too crushed Gabriel into the wall. It was even more excruciating, due to Gabriel’s prior leg injury. The improperly healed muscle gave again and Gabriel drifted in an out of awareness as Simian rutted between his thighs. His back was dragged along the coarse surface and he prayed to all of the gods he could remember that Travin’s words would come true.

He wanted to die.

XXX

Travin poured water down the Omega’s throat while Simian fucked him on the table. His mate nearly choked; it was difficult to swallow while being knotted, more so when it was while being mounted lying on your back. But Travin didn’t care. If the Omega didn’t get enough fluid, by drinking it, he would simply stick a needle in his arm and get it into his body that way. The liquid sustenance wasn’t about his mate’s comfort.

As Simian finished and pulled out, he stepped away from the table and wobbled across the room to a smaller table and collapsed into one of the chairs. He devoured the food Travin had laid out while he’d been occupied.

Flipping the Omega onto his stomach, Travin secured his knees to the edge of the table, elevating his hole. Pressing into his slick, come drenched hole, he rutted and knotted in minutes. As he waited for his knot to empty, he traced the bruises and scratches on the Omega’s back, digging his thumbs into every darkened patch of skin and eliciting delightful winces, gasps and sobs as his mate cowered meekly.

He pulled out and left the Omega there. It was a relief that he didn’t have to hide his distaste for grooming from his brother during this time period. Simian would be back for the Omega in a second.

Two more days passed and Travin could feel the wear and tear on his own body as he rubbed cream into the raw skin of his shaft before passing the jar to Simian. The Omega’s slick glands had given out again and he lay in the center of the padded table shivering as his Alphas took care of themselves.

“Ugh,” Simian moaned. “I’m not sure I can even get it up to fuck him again.”

Travin nodded, almost too tired to speak. “Pup,” he grunted softly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Simian said and closed his eyes. Gathering his strength, he dragged his body out of the chair. “Pup,” he said with determination as he crossed the small space.

The Omega whimpered but didn’t try to stop Simian as he lifted one of the Omega’s legs and wrapped his arms around either side of his body, pinning him sideways to the table as he mounted him. Simian whined as he knot grew and he exploded. Travin’s own cock was tender and it hurt every time he came, so he knew the feeling.

Pulling out, Simian shuffled back to Travin’s side and muttered, “Your turn.”

An Alpha’s work was never done.

XXX

Gabriel’s hole was loose and sloppy as he rode his mate’s cock, his legs dangling over either armrest. As soon as Travin’s knot expanded, the Alpha shoved his head down. Going limp, blood rushed to Gabriel’s head as he stared at the floor in between Travin’s feet.

A couple of hours ago his Alphas had grown weary enough that they’d given up on the table and had taken to passing him back and forth from cock to cock as they sat in chairs. The light overhead lit the small room; it should have made it less scary to no longer be in complete darkness, but instead the light only provided clarity to the abomination that was Gabriel’s life. It didn’t help that he could now see his Alphas’ faces while they mounted him during his Heat.

Simian’s fucking was worse because he kept positioning Gabriel in ways that make his screaming muscles cry out louder, causing unintentional pain to shoot through Gabriel’s overworked body. It was agonizing to be mounted and knotted, but the pheromones had succeeded in blissing him out to where he no longer remembered why he was in pain, why he was scared, why he’d wanted to fight back.

All Gabriel knew was that his Heat had finished an hour ago and his mates were still in rut. Based on scent and the continued firmness of their knots, Gabriel didn’t think his mates’ ruts would die down anytime soon.

Breathing through his nose, Gabriel didn’t even react as he was shoved to the floor, face first, and then yanked into the arms of another Alpha by his hair. His rim was so stretched that he barely felt the cock lining up until it was wedged firmly inside of him. His passage screamed in protest and Gabriel felt fresh tears as the Alpha squeezed at his cock and balls, trying to elicit some sort of a response from his body.

“He’s not even getting hard anymore,” Simian said through clenched teeth as he worked on emptying his knot.

Travin’s eyes remained closed, but Gabriel heard him answer. “His Heat must have concluded.”

Simian moaned as he finished and was finally able to pull out. Rather than shoving him to the floor, he allowed Gabriel’s body to sink downward until he was lying on the grainy surface of the cement block room. It was cold and felt good on Gabriel’s too warm skin.

“I’m done, I can’t do this anymore. My cock hurts too bad.” Simian whined.

Sighing in disappointment, Gabriel couldn’t hear the rest of Travin’s response as he allowed himself to drift off into a dreamless state of oblivion.

XXX

“Once more,” Travin murmured as he watched the Omega’s limp form. He was unconscious, and Travin wanted Simian to fuck him one last time before his rut finished. “Simian, think of-”

“Yeah, I know,” Simian snapped, his voice just shy of a growl.

Travin bit his on tongue. It was Simian’s rut talking that was all. Once the rut was over Simian would return to normal. And if he didn’t…

Simian slid to the floor and stretched out along side of his mate, sliding into him from behind and thrusting into him. It wasn’t the most elegant position, but it did the trick.

Travin’s cock hardened and he was ready for his final time with the little whore. This was going to be it, he was sure of it.

Simian pulled out and rolled onto his back, away from the Omega. Groaning, he didn’t even turn his head to watch as Travin pulled his mate back into his lap and held him against his chest, using a hand around his throat to keep him upright as he inserted his cock; the slut’s passage swallowed him greedily.

Travin took his time as he slowly rutted his mate. Tenderly, he kissed the bleeding side of the Omega’s forehead from where he’d scrapped himself on the floor. His blood was delicious. Travin couldn’t wait to taste more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	16. Aftermath

** Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath **

Time passed. It was of no importance to Gabriel. He drank when given water. He ate when given food. He presented when given cock. The passage of time was meaningless as Gabriel spent the following week coming down from his Heat.

Normal Omega Heats lasted anywhere from two to three days. Gabriel’s had lasted for a week. Normal post-Heats were four to six days. But Gabriel spent another two weeks in and out of consciousness, groggy with his post-Heat hormones.

When Gabriel woke for the first time without feeling like he was on fire, he had let out a sob, closed his eyes and fallen back asleep.

Most doctors strongly disagreed with inducing Heats and only in the rarest of instances were the drugs issued and even then only with good reason. Gabriel knew his mates didn’t have a good reason for inducing his Heat and couldn’t fathom where they would have gotten the drugs. As far as Gabriel knew, there wasn’t an underground market for the dangerous substance. It wasn’t necessary since induced Heats were dangerous for both the Omegas and Alphas involved because they caused extended, painful ruts.

They shouldn’t have worked anyway. The Heat inducing drugs didn’t work on underage Omegas. Well, they didn’t work until Gabriel.

One of his mates must be a doctor or a scientist and created his own version, Gabriel mused as he bucked back into the warm, wet slide of a rod impaling him.  

 

His mates came and went. One was almost always at his side or rather, inside of him. After his mates initial delayed response to his Heat, neither had wasted any time with the reminder of his Heat or post-Heat cycles. They both fell into rut and hadn’t been able to stray far from his presence during either period. Gabriel was glad he’d been insensible through most of his Heat and unconscious throughout the majority of his post-Heat.

While in his post-Heat, Gabriel belonged to Travin during the day. Travin would carry Gabriel around the apartment on his cock. Pinning him to the counter while thrusting roughly into him while making meals, or draping him over furniture while completing household chores. He didn’t even exit Gabriel when they bathed.

Simian was inside him all night, plowing into Gabriel for hours on end. Gabriel went in and out of consciousness but never once did he remember being without Simian’s cock. Waking up, knowing a cock had violated him while he was asleep, broke something inside of Gabriel that he hadn’t realized was yet unbroken. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, but the repetition was the last straw. Sleep was no longer safe and no Gabriel struggled to remain awake until his body shut down with exhaustion.

The Alphas had taken him over and over and over again without ceasing. Gabriel could not escape; even in his dreams his mates fucked him over and over and over. If he didn’t dream of being mounted, he dreamed of the tiny pup he could never quite reach because he was too busy being fucked into submission. Every time he had that dream he woke up sobbing until the scent of his monstrous mates calmed him down.

During the post-Heat period he was only cleaned out twice a day. Travin would pull out and clean him out before being replaced by Simian, who would repeat the cycle when it was Travin’s turn again. Alphas desiring impregnation didn’t clean out their Omegas during Heats because it was the best way to promote pregnancy, so Gabriel was thankful for even the infrequent grooming he received.

The abuse continued for so many hours during his post-Heat that his slick gland, which had given out during his Heat, never reactivated. He thought it might even be permanently broken. That hadn’t stopped his mates. Instead, they thrust into him raw and continued to mount him without any lubrication except the blood that spilled with particularly harsh thrusts.

The physical torture Gabriel experience was only slightly less than the mental anguish.  

Despite his efforts to block out his life before this, his mind kept going back to what he’d done wrong. He must have done something to attract Travin’s attention that night in the club. Maybe it was on purpose. He’d always been a cock hungry little whore after all.

 

Gabriel still didn’t have clear memories of the night, before he’d woken up in the arms of his future mates. He only had the faintest memory of getting dressed in his tightest clothes to garner the attention of the most attractive Alpha he could find. He’d just broken up with his most recent boyfriend and was looking to cure his heartbreak by finding a new one. After all, the best way to get over one Alpha is to get under a new one. That’s what all the magazines said anyway.

It was so stupid looking back on it. Gabriel hadn’t known the definition of heartbreak then. Stupid little boy. He knew better now.

It must have been something he’d done, or the outfit he’d been wearing. It had been slutty, he remember that much. Gabriel and gone to that club that night with the intention of being taken by an Alpha, possibly even fucked. Boy, had he gotten fucked all right.  

Before he’d been mated, Gabriel thought he’d known pain and suffering. He thought learning his boyfriend had cheated on him with his ex-best friend was true heartbreak. Before that, he’d been infatuated and even presented for another Alpha. He thought he’d been in love. He thought he’d known the meaning of trust. He’d thought he’d found his True Mate and had been so broken hearted when that silly dream had been crushed that he was sure he’d never recover.

Gabriel had been a clueless idiot both of those times. Now, now he knew that none of those silly, childish things had ever mattered. Friendship didn’t matter. Trust didn’t even exist. Love was a lie. Heartbreak wasn’t real.

Gabriel had always thought of himself as a genuinely good person, perhaps not the most modest or humble, but not a bad Omega. He’d never been overly ambitious or flirty when out with friends or in the company of Alphas. But after confronting his last boyfriend about his affair, the Alpha had accused him of being frigid and boring before dumping him. Dumping him. After he’d been the one to cheat!

Determined to prove him wrong, Gabriel remembered calling two of his best Omega friends before sneaking out. It had been the middle of the week, a school night. His mother had probably been furious when she’d found out that Gabriel had gotten himself taken like the Omegas of old. Stupid boy. He knew she would be even more ashamed of him when she found out that he’d accepted the mate mark of two Alphas without her approval.

And his Omega father, his sweet Omega father who often smelled of the oddly comforting scent of ink and paper and home – well, Gabriel was sure he would be disappointed in him too. He’d always encouraged Gabriel to find an Alpha as strong as his mother rather than falling for the jerks like he was so prone to do. His dad would be so displeased when he learned his only pup had fallen in with the two worst Alphas in the history of forever.

Gabriel couldn’t even… the mortification and frustration his parents would feel if they ever found out about his pregnancy. It was too much for him to bear.

And he was pregnant. He could feel it.

 

Gabriel cupped his lower abdomen as Simian swayed against his body, fucking him gently for a change. The skin of Gabriel’s belly was flat and taut, if not a bit shrunken after weeks without enough food and water and too much stress and sex. He shuddered at the thought of these Alphas’ pup growing within him like a parasitic alien.

But then he remembered his vision. The beautiful face of the pup from his dreams and his entire body relaxed.

Gabriel would rather die than bring his child into this hellhole. He might die anyway. It was dangerous for Omega’s to conceive during induced Heats as it was out of their natural cycles and most of the time their wombs weren’t properly developed to house a babe. Not to mention it would have been dangerous either way because Gabriel’s body was several years too young to have even have had his first Heat let alone carry a pup.

Omegas weren’t fully developed at sixteen; the gods hadn’t meant for teenagers to get pregnant. But somehow, someway, Travin had found a way to fight the gods, fight the natural order of life, and shape Gabriel’s body to fit his needs.

Despite his earlier desire, Gabriel didn’t want to die. But right now his underdeveloped womb was the only thing keeping him alive. If he didn’t carry this pup full term, he knew his life would be snuffed out. There would be no second chances. Travin had already promised to kill him and start all over.

At some point, he wasn’t really sure when, Gabriel realized he wasn’t the first Omega his mates had done this to. And if there wasn’t already a pup growing inside of him, he wouldn’t be the last.

The thought terrified him, not because it meant losing his own putrid existence, but because it meant another poor Omega would go through the same things. It broke his already shattered heart to think about an innocent going through the torment he’d brought upon himself. It also plagued him with uncomfortable jealousy he regretted feeling toward his one sided Mate Bond with the two Alphas. Even unwilling, he was their Omega, and the thought of another filled him with both horror and loathing.

While Simian seemed to appreciate fucking him, he wasn’t particularly attached to Gabriel as a person. And gods knew Travin certainly didn’t care for him other than to act out his favorite torture fantasies. Neither had given Gabriel a chance to get to know him as more than a hole and a womb. He hadn’t been able to show them his personality, tell them about his dreams, or even express his likes and dislikes. Not that he even had any of those things anymore.

The point was that Gabriel wasn’t real to them. Therefore the bond he felt toward his monstrous Alphas was physical only, and still somehow one-sided.

But both of his Alphas must desperately want a pup, a pup currently only Gabriel could provide. Alphas rarely were able to impregnate unmated Omegas; it was a biological survival mechanism built into their species meant to heighten the survivability of Omegas as well as newborn pups. It did happen, but those cases were so rare that entire textbooks had been dedicated to studying those Omegas. Most had been prostitutes and fucked so regularly that sex and Heat seemed to mesh into one and create life, usually in less than ideal circumstances.

However, if Gabriel was killed, his mates would be able to mate with another Omega. Thus, starting the process from scratch. Since Travin in particular didn’t exhibit any of the normal physical reactions to Gabriel as his mate, it made Gabriel shudder to think of how easy it would be for the Alpha to kill him.

He could picture it now.

 

Gabriel would be drugged and dragged out of the apartment. He’d be taken to a remote location, somewhere Travin was confident he wouldn’t be found. He’d probably even make Gabriel walk deep into the woods, or dig his own grave on the side of a mountain. Wherever the spot, Travin would smile at Gabriel, showing him his menacing teeth one last time, before he’d use his mate claws to rip his throat out.

Gabriel would die, alone, naked and afraid, never knowing if his body would be discovered.

Perhaps it would be. Maybe some jogger or hiker would stroll by before he’d completely disappeared into the earth. The thought comforted Gabriel. If his body was found, at least it would bring peace to his parents. If they were still looking for him, that was. Perhaps they’d realized what a blessing it was that his insignificant existence had been removed from their lives.

Normally, Gabriel wouldn’t have to fear his mates. But these two Alphas were different. Their lack of emotional bonding toward Gabriel was unheard of. Literally. It should have been impossible for them to use their claws or any physical force at all against him. Even emotional manipulation was physically impossible between normal mated pairs.

When Alphas and Omegas mated they bonded. They craved each other’s bodies and touches. But it was more than a physical need. It was emotional too. Alphas became protective of their mates, and were keen to listen in order to anticipate their Omegas desires.

Omegas needed reassurance and comfort. They needed to be heard. It was part of why Gabriel struggled to maintain his sanity. Neither of his mates craved his ability to ease their tensions and in return were disinterested in providing him any support.

It wasn’t normal. It went against every textbook ever written, every study ever conducted on mated Alpha biology. But Gabriel had given up on trying to understand his mates and had long ago accepted that they were fucked up. He was fucked up. The relationship was fucked up. And no matter what happened, Gabriel was screwed.

 

Simian pulled out of him with a grunt and began to lap at his hole. He’d flip Gabriel soon and be disappointed when he didn’t have an erection to offer his mate. Shortly after, Travin would take his place. Gabriel could smell the other Alpha now, prowling around in the background waiting for his turn.

Pressing both hands against his belly, Gabriel closed his eyes. All he could hope for now was that he could keep his baby safe. That was all he asked for. The ability to live long enough to see his pup safely into this cruel, cold world full of darkness and pain.

A tear fell from Gabriel’s eye. He’d just ask for a healthy pup for now. Perhaps if the gods granted that wish, he’d ask for more later.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	17. Hunger

**PART TWO: PREGNANT**

** Chapter Sixteen: Hunger **

Gabriel blinked as his eyes focused on Simian’s face.

“Good morning, little mate.”

“Good morning, Alpha.” Gabriel murmured and craned his head to expose the right side of his neck for Simian’s tongue.

Ever obliging, Simian lapped at the skin and ground his cock against Gabriel’s thigh. After a few minutes, Gabriel reached out and squeezed Simian’s balls in a firm grip. Simian immediately splattered all over him. Licking downward, Simian massaged his own come into Gabriel’s skin before dipping his head to swallow Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel came as fingers pressed painfully into the existing bruises covering his hips. Simian eagerly sucked up his release. Lifting his head with an audible ‘pop,’ Simian grinned at Gabriel before rolling off the bed and heading for the shower.

Without needing instruction, Gabriel flipped onto his belly and presented. He held the pose for several minutes, his thighs weak and aching. It hurt the longer he was forced to hold the position, a fact he was sure his bastard of a mate knew. But Gabriel was well aware of what would happen if he didn’t hold his present position, and knew it would be far more painful than his current agony.  

Finally, a hot tongue lapped at his entrance. Teeth roughly nipped at the tender, overworked skin as the wet muscle pushed inside and swirled around Gabriel’s reddened passage.

“Hmm,” Travin hummed as he used his hands to spread Gabriel’s cheeks wider.

Gabriel clenched his fists. He was hard again and just wished the Alpha would get on with it. But while Simian was straightforward with his demands of Gabriel, Travin preferred to toy with his body. It was less about the Alpha’s desire to mount and had everything to do with the Alpha’s pleasure of controlling him.

Exhaustion made Gabriel’s head ache as Travin lined up against his hole and thrust in. Even though it had been two weeks since his post-Heat ended, Gabriel’s slick glands were still not functioning at full capacity. Travin’s entrance was unpleasant, but Gabriel didn’t bleed, and at this point that was a win in his book.

Forever later, Travin spilled inside Gabriel and then cleaned him out. He didn’t bother with turning Gabriel onto his back to suck him off. Instead, he left Gabriel in his current, excruciatingly painful present position and pulled his cock through his thighs to milk him dry.

He often ignored Gabriel completely after he’d finished mounting and grooming him, leaving Gabriel in an uncomfortably aroused state; so Travin’s sexual attention toward his cock was a rare blessing and grudgingly appreciated because it met his Omega needs. Even if it caused him further suffering while relieving his passions.   

By the time Gabriel was allowed to collapse against the mattress, he was ready to go back to sleep. But there was no rest for the weary. Instead, while Travin disappeared into the bathroom, Gabriel knew to take the dirty sheets off the bed and stuff them into the linens hamper. He wiped himself as clean as possible before replacing the sheets. He’d made the mistake of dirtying fresh sheets with come and sweat only once before learning to be careful with the clean bedding.

Following Travin into the bathroom, he dutifully climbed into the tub and began to wash the Alpha’s hair and back, making sure to massage the muscles of his shoulders and arms before pressing himself against the sleek skin to stroke the front as well. Travin didn’t have hair on his chest, like Simian, and Gabriel had yet to determine if he’d been born that way or simply removed his chest hair out of Gabriel’s sight. Not that it really mattered, Gabriel’s body would crave his Alpha, furry or not.

When he was clean, Travin climbed out of the water and Gabriel turned his face upward, but kept his eyelids lowered. Travin stroked himself half a dozen times before spraying his seed all over Gabriel’s eyes, nose and firmly sealed lips.

“Gods, you are a filthy little whore,” Travin mocked Gabriel as he used his large hand to shove him backward into the water.

Ever since the first day of punishments, Gabriel dreaded that Travin would one day hold him under until he drowned. But so far the Alpha had seemed satisfied to humiliate him before leaving him to bathe.

Resurfacing, Gabriel continued to wash. He ran the cloth over his shoulders before dipping the rag in the bathwater again. He scrubbed at the partially dried come on his chest and winced as the fabric caught on one of his nipples.

Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat as he swirled the towel around his pink nipple. It was sore. Gabriel struggled to remember if Travin had bitten his nipple last night as he moved on to the other side of his chest. That nipple was tender too. Travin often bit both… He was always too rough…

The hope dimmed as Gabriel whispered, “Oh, gods,” as the rag fell into the water.

Surely it was too soon to tell?

It wasn’t. Never mind that he’d already known. Ever since that first vision during his Heat. But Gabriel had managed to push the thought to the back of his mind. The denial had been necessary for his mental stability at the time. And since neither Alpha had brought it up since his recovery period had come to an end, and things had mostly gone back to the way they’d been before, Gabriel had convinced himself the entire ordeal had been a moment of insanity. A nightmare.

But things had been different this last week. Both Alphas had been clingier, even Travin. And Simian was gone for less and less hours each day. Gabriel also hadn’t been punished, even though he knew he’d deserved it more than once. Was it simply the post-Rut turning his Alphas more gentle, infusing them with compassion?

Ha! As if. Gabriel scolded himself for such naïveté concerning his mates.

His breathing turned ragged as he asked himself a question to which he already knew the answer.

Was he pregnant?

XXX

Travin was preparing breakfast when the little Omega slipped into the room. He smelled of misery. Travin paused and removed the eggs from the stovetop. Even when he’d realized what was happening – with the mating and later the Heat – not once had his little mate smelled of such despair. It was intoxicating. But odd.

Normally Travin’s Omegas only smelled like this when they knew their deaths were imminent. But this Omega’s time was not up yet… So it must be something else. Some knowledge or insight the little fucker had gleaned but had yet to share with his Alpha. Travin would not tolerate secrets kept from him by a lowly Omega.

Furious about another suspected failure due to the whore’s deficiency, he nearly skipped breakfast in order to proceed with his plans. But at the last minute he gritted his teeth and decided he had worked up enough of an appetite this morning that disposing of the worthless whore could wait.

Crossing to the table, Travin slammed his plate of eggs and bacon down. The Omega’s head snapped up, startled, and his nose twitched as he inhaled deeply. His little mate dropped his spoon into his concealed oatmeal and he reached a hand across the table, fingers closing around a strip of bacon.

He’d never done this before. None of Travin’s Omegas had acted with such boldness.

Travin watched with laser-like focus as the Omega sank his teeth into the crispy meat, his eyes fluttering shut and a delicate moan escaping his throat. Once he’d eaten the entire piece, his eyes opened and his gaze zeroed in on Travin’s plate. He seemed to be ignoring his mate completely as he focused on consuming a second piece of bacon.

Travin’s worries and anger subsided instantaneously. Smiling wickedly, he rose and removed the bowl of oatmeal, replacing it with the protein packed breakfast he’d planned for himself. This was one disobedient act that Travin would refrain from correcting. The Omega’s eyes never left the plate as he dug into the meal with gusto.

Travin dumped the oatmeal into the disposal before exiting the kitchen; he would appease his physical hunger after he’d appeased his urgent desire for answers.

He strode down the hall and paused in front of the only locked door in the apartment. With his palm print, a scan of his eyes and a voice command, Travin slid through the doorway and closed the door behind him. Following the short, winding passage, he entered his office.

After rereading his carefully crafted message, Travin hit send.

The message simply said, “It is time. Confirmation pending.”

Travin didn’t have to wait long before Simian’s response came through.

“Closing up shop. Returning now. ”

Travin was not overjoyed that Simian hadn’t requested permission to return early, but had already anticipated the other Alphas over exuberance. He’d considered not sending the message at all, but had deemed it worth the fall out when the results were confirmed.

Signing off, Travin crossed to the cabinet on the opposite wall. His eyes scanned the contents before settling on a white box. He smiled triumphantly as he tucked the contents into the pocket of his pressed chinos. He hadn’t gotten to use this device in too long.

Returning to the shared part of the apartment where his mate was housed, he was so excited he actually forgot to check both sets of locks until he was nearly to the kitchen. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before ignoring his better judgment and proceeding. After all, he always locked the door and even if he hadn’t, Simian would be home soon.

Travin retrieved his mate from the kitchen where the Omega had just finished putting away all of the dishes and all but dragged him back to the bedroom. The smell of misery had replaced the Omega’s earlier hunger and hung thick in the air, swirling with Travin’s eagerness and excitement.

Releasing the Omega at the foot of the bed, Travin watched in anticipation as his mate shed his breakfast tunic and folded it in a neat pile on the floor next to the bed. Naked, the Omega crawled to the center of the bed and presented. As always, his form was imperfect, but in this particular case Travin had larger concerns.

Instead, he latched onto his mate’s ankles and yanked his legs out from under him before securing him to the bed with the cuffs that were always on hand for such an occasion. Rounding the sides, Travin also latched his mate’s wrists to either side of the headboard. He didn’t think the Omega had it in him to struggle at this time, but he’d underestimated his little mate before and did not have the patience to discipline him if he was disobedient now.

The little Omega looked on impassively; his body totally limp, his face despondent and the stench of misery rolling off of him in waves. Travin chuckled as he finished strapping the Omega’s left wrist to the bed.

Travin stroked the curls away from his mate’s pale forehead gently, his fingers tugging on the blond locks almost playfully as he asked, “You already know, don’t you?” His mate didn’t respond. Travin leaned in and possessively licked his mark on his mate’s neck. “I am about to know as well.”

Withdrawing, he returned to the end of the bed and pressed his nose to the Omega’s entrance, just like he’d done that morning. He scented his mate’s passage but was unable to detect anything out of the ordinary. Getting closer, he parted the Omega’s cheeks and pulled his hips backward, hoping he would be able to catch a whiff of his mate internal scent.

Pursing his lips in disappointment, Travin released the Omega and pulled the box out of his pocket. Inside lay a long, thick wand. It wasn’t wider than his cock, but it was quite a few inches longer. About half the length of his forearm. Taking a moment to break the lubrication seal at the tip, he thrust the device inside his mate’s passage.

The Omega grunted as the inflexible device gild passed his internal muscles. It was uncomfortable experience that could have been avoided if Travin cared to listen to the soft whines rather than twisting and prodding whenever the device caught at various points on the Omega’s inner walls.

Finally, the device was all the way inside his mate, nestled against his hidden entrance. The localized soothing gel at the top of the wand kept the Omega from reacting negatively to the devices proximity to his cervix.  

Travin flicked the wand on and waited as it took several measurements; he rotated it accordingly. Travin read through the results as they appeared on his hand-held. The Omega’s temperature was good – a bit elevated – but that was to be expected. His muscle strength was too high – possibly due to the uncomfortable intrusion – but it being a bit too high was far better than it being too low. His hormone levels…

Travin continued to scan the individual results as the device compiled them into a final report. He awaited the outcome with the same patience he’d waited to find the right Omega to mate.

Simian burst through the bedroom door as Travin’s hand-held beeped.

“Well?” the other Alpha gasped breathlessly. “What does it say?”

Travin paused to read the entire report. He could have skipped to the end for the results, but that would have lessened the effect. Simian knew Travin was in control and he would wait in silence until he decided it was time to answer him.

When he’d decided enough was enough, Travin looked over his shoulder and smiled. “He’s pregnant.”

Simian rushed to the Omega’s right side and began nuzzling and nipping at the skin on his neck while simultaneously running his hand down his mate’s back and squeezing his fleshy cheeks and stroking the rim of his ass where it stretched around the wide base of the device.

Travin rose and positioned himself along the left side of the Omega, so he was face to face with his mate. He had the perfect view of the Omega’s glassy eyes and the tears dripping down his cheeks.

“You are going to look so beautiful stretched with our pup.” Simian said in awe, as he pressed kissed along the shell of the Omega’s ear.

The Omega squeezed his eyes shut, his face clenching and his lips wobbling as he held in the sobs Travin was sure he wished to expel.

“That’s right, little Omega. Your belly will soon begin to swell as my child conquers your womb.” Travin had whispered the words directly into the Omega’s ear, careful to make sure Simian’s attention was elsewhere. “Such a perfect, little whore.”   

XXX

After a little while, Simian got up and knelt between his parted thighs. He made a move to remove the uncomfortable device but Travin stopped him.

“Allow me,”

Once it was gone, Gabriel sighed with relief, but it was short lived because he was mounted within seconds. Simian thrust into him with enthusiasm and when he finished he collapsed on top of Gabriel, humming with happiness. He didn’t pull out and immediately begin grooming him, rather he continued to purr and nuzzle the back of Gabriel’s head.  

“Simian,” Travin started and Gabriel could tell by the tone of his voice he was growing annoyed.

“Not now, brother,” Simian barked back as he breathed in the scent of Gabriel’s skin.

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop himself from making eye contact with his Alpha. Rage shown from those icy eyes, but for once it wasn’t directed at him.

That would change soon enough. A tear leaked down Gabriel’s cheek as he watched Travin’s eyes narrow and run the length of his body before ending on his face. Gabriel was sure that Travin wouldn’t blame Simian for his lack of respect for long, not when there was a perfectly good scapegoat nearby.

As if he’d heard Gabriel’s thoughts, and for all Gabriel knew, he had, Travin’s eyes clashed with his own. For the life of him and his unborn child, Gabriel couldn’t look away. He was helplessly cuffed to the bed and pinned down by Simian’s inert form. Even if he hadn’t been, those blue lasers immobilized him better than any drug or binding could have.

The Alpha bared his teeth and Gabriel whimpered, petrified.

Simian reacted by wrapping his arms around Gabriel and cooing against his neck. It was the absolutely worst thing he could have done.

Gabriel knew, with certainty, as he looked into the eyes of his mate, he was looking into the eyes of his murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	18. First Trimester

** Chapter Seventeen: First Trimester **

The weeks slowly dragged by as Gabriel got used to his condition. Or as used to it as he could get at sixteen.

Pregnant.

His diet changed, no more oatmeal. Instead he was fed three times a day, practically forced to consume protein packed meals of meats and vegetables. Travin also required him to drink a vitamin smoothie once a day, usually in the late afternoon. He hadn’t said anything about what was in it, but the one time Simian had given a smoothie to Gabriel, he’d mentioned it was good for the pup. Gabriel hadn’t argued with either Alpha.

Preparations for the pup were starting to be put into place. Simian had gone around the entire apartment baby-proofing it even though the birth let alone the pup’s walking days were extremely far off. It still endeared the Alpha to Gabriel though, as he put away laundry in the closets while watching Simian secure Gabriel’s dresser to the wall so the pup wouldn’t be able to pull it down on himself.

Simian had even told Gabriel he was going to stay home more often, although Travin had quickly stepped in and drawn the other Alpha away. He hadn’t spoken to Gabriel about it again, but Simian still left five out of seven days so Gabriel assumed Travin had won that argument. At least for now.

One the other hand, since finding out about the birth, Gabriel had come to hate Travin more and more. It was the little things that did it. Travin’s jeers about Simian’s incompetence, poking fun of Gabriel’s expanded diet, taunting him and forcing him to spend his days half naked when he’d ripped a pair of pants while bending over.

Gabriel was so petite that it hadn’t taken long for his belly to round. It gave him hope that his pup would turn out healthy despite Gabriel’s youth. He was pleased and mortified by his expanding body at the same time.

Nevertheless, his new shape had made Travin call him fat, disgusting, ugly and unfuckable. Then, once Gabriel had begun to cry, he would mount him from behind and tell him it was his duty to make Travin want him and that it was an Omega’s place to look beautiful, even during pregnancy. It hurt Gabriel’s heart to let his horrible Alpha mount him. But it would have hurt his body more to turn him away. While Gabriel deserved to suffer, his innocent pup did not, and he wouldn’t allow harm to come to the child inside of him because he’d been stupid enough to deny his mates’ access to his body.

Travin was also rougher with him than before. Prior to his pregnancy, Travin had only slapped him around a few times and other than his one near drowning experience, had refrained from hurting Gabriel too badly. Even his punishments hadn't been terrible once Gabriel had grown used to them and developed a higher pain tolerance.

But now that he was pregnant, Travin slapped him around a lot more. The blows were light; they wouldn't cause brain damage when to his face. But Travin also hit him in other ways, often on the ass during sex or on the legs while Gabriel was cleaning. The smacks served no purpose other than to demean Gabriel.  

Travin had once backhanded him into a bookshelf and Gabriel had bounced off of it, face first. He'd gotten a black eye from that, and even Simian had noticed by didn't say anything to Travin. At least not in front of Gabriel.

His body had slowly grown used to the increased abuse and at that time Gabriel had picked himself up and carried on without a word. Cleaning up the mess his bloody lip had made on the spines of one shelf before Travin could see and punish him for damaging his beloved books.

Travin made fun of him for the scars too. Their species was difficult to permanently mar; most of Gabriel's injuries had healed quickly and efficiently. But sometimes his body was under too much stress to heal everything faultlessly. So while concentrating on healing his passage post-Heat, the scrapes he'd gotten during his Heat faded into dull noticeable scars on his hands, shoulders and even a little one on his left cheek bone. They were ugly, but like the scars on his wrists. Still didn't cause him as much shame was the scar on the left side of his neck.

Fear kept Gabriel complacent. Fear of further damage. Fear of being abandoned by his mates. Fear of being hit even harder than the time before.

Before, he’d been resigned to a life as Travin and Simian’s fucktoy. But now, now he was going to be a father and he needed some sort of leverage to make sure that his pup wouldn’t killed before his first breath simply because Gabriel had born him.

Gods, he hoped Travin didn’t hate him that much. He hoped that the Alpha would be able to separate the pup from Gabriel and become possessive and accept him as his own. It seemed doubtful that he would bond with a child any more than he’d bonded with Gabriel as his mate, but he could hope.

It hadn’t been too many centuries since Alphas killed the pups of their enemies; even killed their own pups if they deemed them too weak.

Please, not his pup, Gabriel thought as Travin finished inside of him and forcefully cleaned him out. Hearing the outer door open, Gabriel was relieved when Simian’s scent drifted to his nose.

Travin glared at him, catching the smell of relief. He stalked closer and grabbed Gabriel around the throat, peering into his eyes. Instinctively, Gabriel arched into the touch and let his body go lax. Grunting, Travin released him and went to greet the other Alpha.

Gabriel watched him leave before he rubbed his neck. He needed to be more careful.

 

_Several Months Later_

The spatula slipped out of Gabriel’s soapy fingers and clattered to the floor. He bent to retrieve it. His belly wasn’t large enough to cause him many mobility issues, yet, since he was only six months pregnant, nearing the end of his first trimester. He still had approximately 12 months to go before delivery.

Simian entered the kitchen right then and snuggled up behind him, nuzzling at his neck and rubbing his hands over Gabriel’s still mostly smooth belly. Gabriel had come to relish these casual touches. He imagined they were similar to what he would have experience with his true mate.

Ducking his head, Gabriel tried to ignore both his of mates as he finished washing the dishes. Now that they were home all of the time, Gabriel’s daily schedule had changed slightly. It had only been a short time since he’d Simian had stopped leaving the apartment in a predictable pattern, probably signifying whatever work had taken him away, was no longer an issue.

Consequently, Travin had grown even more ruthless in his disgust and abuse toward Gabriel. And much to Gabriel’s distress, his punishments had resumed.  

Before his Heat, Gabriel used to putter around the house, completing the long list of chores while also servicing his Alphas whenever they decided they wanted to stick their cocks in him. But starting last week, un-coincidentally the same day Simian had stayed home on a work day for the first time, Travin had informed Gabriel the he was no longer allowed to handle any chemicals that might be harmful to the baby.

Meaning, Gabriel couldn’t clean most parts of the bathroom or kitchen and was only able to access certain supplies in the laundry room. He was also not able to dust the light fixtures or the tops of the bookcases in the library since it mean climbing a ladder. Yet, he was punished whenever the dust appeared or the showers were grimy or when a load of whites when unbleached.

Travin was cruelly vindictive that way.

A new piece of Gabriel’s punishments was that they now took place in the torture chamber, as he’d so lovingly dubbed it, rather than the bathroom. Travin now left Gabrile strapped to the padded table in the dark until Simian had finished his chores for him.

It was horrifying to Gabriel on a variety of levels. First, it drove his Omega instincts nuts to know that he wasn’t able to please his mates in such as simple way. Second, the room still smelled like Omega Heat and Alpha rut, which drove both him and Travin a bit crazy, admittedly in different ways. It made Gabriel question reality when he grew hard during his punishments and it made Travin exponentially more cruel.

Thirdly, it taught Gabriel he was deathly afraid of the dark.

His mental distress rivaled the physical suffering after his punishments. His feet had already begun to swell due to the pregnancy, but the beatings only made it worse and he was back to where he could barely walk.  

The worst part was the unpredictability. Sometimes his punishments would happen twice a week, sometimes nearly a fortnight would go by. But eventually, Simian or Travin would snap and strap Gabriel, belly up, to the table in the torture room and leave him there, alone, for hours.

At Travin’s discretion, he’d return and then proceed to beat Gabriel’s palms and the bottoms of his feet until Gabriel was left screaming for mercy. Then he would leave him once more to the lightless, hellish torture room that was devoid of his mates’ comforting scent and leaving him there forlorn and shivering.  

During his punishments, Travin would whisper to Gabriel all of the ways in which he had displeased him. How Gabriel was the worst excuse for an Omega mate any Alpha had ever had. How he and Simian hated him. How Gabriel wasn’t worth the effort it took to feed and care for him. That if he didn’t shape up, Travin would rip the pup out of him kill him himself in order to find an Omega that was worth his time.

The isolation, pain, lack of warmth and cruel words slowly beat away at all of Gabriel’s mental shields until there was nothing left except for an empty shell of an Omega whose only care in the world was for the life growing inside of him.

He would protect his unborn pup. Or he would die trying.

Fuck, he was definitely going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	19. Second Trimester

** Chapter Eighteen: Second Trimester **

Gabriel’s changing shape altered sex between him and his mates. Gabriel was extremely petite, so by the time he’d was ten months pregnant, his belly had a voluptuous curve. Gabriel both loved and hated his bulging womb. While it symbolized the healthy expansion of his pup, it was accompanied by loathsome remarks from both of his mates.

Following Travin’s cues, Simian now teased him mercilessly about his ‘humungous shape,’ even though Gabriel’s belly was barely larger than the average Omega’s. He tried to remind himself that it was just his small stature (not to mention his youth) that made his pregnant belly seem so large. While Simian might torment him about his distended figure, it didn’t stop him from running his hands over Gabriel’s stretched skin during sex. His words might be critical of Gabriel’s form, but his actions still appreciated the body carrying his pup.

Gasping, Gabriel arched his back as best he was able as Simian tagged the pleasure spot inside of him. He wound his fingers through Simian’s dark hair and clenched around him, milking his spent cock. Coming hard, Simian sat back on his heels, taking Gabriel with him as they relaxed for a moment. Then, like always, Simian slipped out of Gabriel and nudged him face first into the pillows so he could clean him out. He slurped and sucked and lapped up his come as well as Gabriel’s slick until he was satisfied with the scent of properly claimed Omega. As soon as he was finished, he flopped on his back and dragged Gabriel over his face and swallowed his cock.

Gabriel gripped his belly and leaned against the head board for balance as his cock zinged with pleasure. He spilled within minutes. Knowing Simian was finished with him, Gabriel collapsed against the mattress on his side; his sweat soaked skin cooling against the soft sheets. His heart pounded in his chest as he caught his breath. Fucking wasn’t easier with a giant belly. In fact, nothing was easier with a giant belly.

“That was our last set of clean sheets,” Travin remarked mildly from across the room as he turned the page of his book.

Gabriel flinched and clutched tighter at his stomach.  

“Gabriel!” Simian scolded as he sat up and dragged the spent Omega off the bed and toward the bathroom. “Now I’m going to have to do more laundry.”

Gabriel wanted to tell Simian that Travin could get off his ass and do the laundry himself, but his will to live outweigh his wish to shove his foot down Travin’s throat. Inside the torture room, Simian secured Gabriel’s ankles and his right arm when Gabriel felt something flutter against his innards. He gasped out loud and wrenched his hand out of Simian’s grip. Startled by the Omega’s uncharacteristic disobedience, Simian sat back in stunned silence. Stupefied, he didn’t even lash out like Travin would have done.

Gabriel felt the movement again and pressed his hand to the spot. He glanced up at his mate in wonder. Catching on slowly, Simian had always been a bit dense, he lowered his head against Gabriel’s rounded belly. He couldn’t feel anything, but the excitement pouring off of Gabriel’s skin alerted Simian of his mate’s ability to feel the pup moving for the first time.

A single tear dripped down Gabriel’s check and he brushed it away with the back of his hand before running his fingers through Simian’s hair where it lay tousled against his flesh. Movement was good. Movement meant that the pup growing inside him stood a chance; that he was, at the very least, alive.  

A noise altered Gabriel that they were no longer alone. He tightened his grip on Simian’s hair and felt his entire body stiffen.

“He felt the pup move for the first time.” Simian said, his voice slightly dazed.

There was a brief pause.

“Can you feel it moving?” Travin’s voice was skeptical.

“No,” Simian answered sadly as he pressed closer.

“Then why have you delayed?”

Gabriel’s shoulders curled inward at the annoyance he could hear in Travin’s voice.

Simian hesitated, lifting his head off of Gabriel’s belly but laid his hands in its place. His voice was hesitant, almost pleading, and he hadn’t looked up to meet Travin’s eyes.  He wouldn’t meet Gabriel’s eyes either. “I just thought, well, you know, maybe I could lay with him for a little while. Just in case I can feel it in a bit.”

Gabriel’s heart raced as dread pooled in his stomach. Travin would punish him for Simian’s protests.

Travin sighed, and in an exasperated voice said, “As I’ve told you before, the earliest an Alpha is able to feel the pup’s movement is at a year. Has it been even remotely close to a year?”  

“No,” Simian said, defeated.

He withdrew his hands and gently pressed Gabriel against the cold floor. This time Gabriel didn’t fight him. As the Alpha stood, Gabriel watched Simian make eye contact with Travin before exiting the room. He glanced back over his shoulder once, but it wasn’t to look at Gabriel, not really. Instead his eyes landed on Gabriel’s belly, filled with a youthful exuberance Gabriel hadn’t realized he possessed.

Gabriel’s eyes returned to Travin and the chill that ran down his spine had nothing to do with the cold surface of the padded table.

XXX

Travin left the Omega shivering in the darkness of the ritual room as he went to take care of Simian. He found the other Alpha in the workout room, just past his office, running on the moving short-track.

“He is not our mate.”

Simian didn’t respond.

“You must acknowledge that any chemical response you feel is unnatural or this entire process must be scrapped and we shall have to begin anew.”

Stepping off the machine, Simian hesitated and glanced up. “I know it’s not real. You’ve told me that a thousand times. But sometimes it feels so real. Like when he smiled at me after feeling our pup move.” Simian trailed off and stared off into the distance.

“Or when he ran his fingers through your hair?” Travin asked gently. He needed to proceed with extreme care.

Simian’s shoulders dropped and he dropped into a nearby chair.

“The Omega’s responses are generated in an attempt to drive a wedge between us. He is using you for his own gain. Do not let him win,” Travin paused and knelt in front of Simian. Taking the other Alpha’s hands in his own. “Brother, we are better than this. Remember? We must remain strong in order to retrieve and raise the pup.”

Simian smiled and shifted his grip to squeeze Travin’s hands. “I was so excited when he said he felt the pup move. I can’t wait to hold our little one in my arms.”

Travin conjured a warm smile and stood, bringing Simian to his feet. “Neither can I, brother, neither can I.”

“He’s going to be so perfect.”

Travin jerked slightly. “He? You are sure?”

Simian nodded. “Yeah, a little boy. I’ve seen him in my dreams. He’ll look a bit like the Omega, but he’ll look a lot more like his papas.” With the sight uttered, he squeezed Travin around the waist in a tight hug.

Travin frowned over his shoulder. He didn’t like that Simian was dreaming of his pup. And perhaps he was a bit jealous as well. The gods had not seen fit to bless his dreams with such visions. 

Fuck the gods. 

 

Travin’s eyes blazed as the door of the ritual room banged open, slamming into the opposite wall and reverberating into his hand. The Omega let out a terrified squeak and released his bladder.

The stench of urine enraged Travin even more. He slammed the door closed with a loud bang and stalked closer to the Omega. He knelt on the padded leather table, directly over his mate’s belly. Leaning menacingly over him, Travin pressing his own stomach against the firm flesh enclosing his pup. He pulled a large, sharp knife out of the sheath he’d strapped to his belt after sending Simian out on an errand. The Omega’s eyes widened and he began to wriggle and pull at his bindings. He was stammering and pleading with Travin, tears running down his face.

Travin blocked out the noises as he ran the tip of the blade across the Omega’s skin. First, across his bottom lip, then the width his throat. He trailed the tip of the knife down the Omega’s chest and circled both of his nipples, finally pressing hard enough to break the skin as he created a bead of blood on one of the pink peaks. Travin brought the blade to his tongue and licked the blood off the tip.

“I should use this on you. You deserve it, you filthy whore.”

The Omega fell silent, shaking with terror as water spilled from his eyes. Travin used his thumb to wipe his mate’s eye. He didn’t want the Omega to miss a single moment of this lesson. Mercilessly, He trailed the tip of the blade over the swell of the Omega’s belly and held it upright, pressing threateningly into his belly button. The Omega, whose body was heaving a moment ago, barely moved in fear of inhaling the knife into his flesh.

“This knife is sharp enough to rip open your gut so I can remove my child from your revolting body.” Travin leaned closer, pressing the knife deeper and causing blood to drip from the Omega’s navel and tickle down the lower curve of his stomach.

“You are nothing more than a womb, and an inferior one at that.” He drew the knife through the blood in a line across the bottom of the swollen mound, right were a doctor would cut open an Omega incapable of a natural delivery.

The technique was rarely used, and almost never on a still-living male Omega’s because it always resulted in death. A male Omega’s womb lay in the very center of the body. To reach it, a physician had to cut through and remove everything in the way, the majority of which consisted of vital organs. It was also impossible to reach from the back because of the spinal cord and various other organs such as the kidneys.

“It is the ultimate failure to force your Alpha to remove his child with a knife. Only worthless Omega’s cannot keep their pup safe during the pregnancy and birth them naturally.”

Travin set the knife down on the table and pressed his weight against the Omega’s belly, his face a hair's breadth away from his mate’s. “You have proven yourself time and time again to be completely and utterly worthless.” The Omega sobbed audibly but couldn’t look away from Travin’s gaze. “If you continue to fail in your duties, I will have no choice but to remove my pup from your womb immediately. Be that in a week or in eight months. Is that clear?”

Shakily, the Omega nodded, his eyes blurred with tears.

Travin gripped the little slut’s throat and his voice took on a dangerous quality. “I said, is that clear?”

“Yes, Alpha.” The Omega squeezed out, his voice hoarse and broken from his earlier screams.

“Good. Now, compose yourself. We haven’t even gotten to your punishment.”

The Omega let out a single sob before settling back against the table. Travin smiled wickedly as he retrieved a coarse paddle he sometimes used to beat his mate. He knelt next to the Omega’s left hand. Without hesitation, the Omega stretched out his fingertips and bared his palm. His hand was still bruised and slightly swollen from the punishment two days prior.

“This is going to hurt.” Travin promised as he brought the paddle down against the Omega’s small appendage.

Travin proceeded to lay 25 blows on the left hand and 25 blows on the right before moving onto the Omega’s feet. Travin surveyed his work with pride. His mate’s feet and toes were still swollen and bruised from the last punishment he’d earned. This beating would likely leave him unable to walk for a day or two, possibly longer, which would definitely earn him another punishment.

With no time for dilly-dallying, he got to work.  

XXX

The monster released Gabriel from his restraints so he could carry him back to the bathroom and throw him into the tub of cold water he’d prepared. Normally, he hosed Gabriel down while still in the restraints, but he also normally didn’t cut open his skin during punishments.

Gabriel would have shuddered at the reminder of the knife, but he was still in too much shock to process the memory of the freezing water that brushed against his abused flesh. The monster left the room and Gabriel tried to grab the bar of soap. It slipped through his fingers twice before he was able to close the injured digits around it in order to carefully wash his wounds.

Draining the tub and climbing out, Gabriel crawled on his knees to wipe up the blood from the floor before it could stain the pristine white marble. The monster returned with ointment right then and forced Gabriel to stand while he applied it. Gabriel nearly passed out from the combination of pressure on his injured feet and the agony of the ointment on his cuts. Seeming to realize that Gabriel wasn’t going to make it to the bed on his own, the monster grabbed him by the arm, crushing his wrist, and dragged him out of the bathroom before throwing him on the bed.

Something cracked and Gabriel cried out in pain as a sharp sensation emanated from his right arm.

“Useless,” he muttered and Gabriel’s heart clenched.

The sheets had been changed at some point. Simian must have done it, Gabriel knew that the monster never would have stooped so low as to complete a household chore.

Gabriel clutched at his arm and lay still as the monster pushed him into the center of the bed and then thrust inside of him. He tore slightly. Due to his body’s shock, his slick glands hadn’t even been activated by the presence of his mate’s arousal.

The monster ground inside of him, pressing Gabriel forward so he was half lying on his stomach. It was uncomfortable. It probably even hurt, but Gabriel couldn’t feel much of anything right then. When the monster finally withdrew, Gabriel stayed where he’d been discarded. As the shock wore off, his mind whirled.

He was worthless. Useless. He couldn’t even care for his own pup, the pup who was still inside of him. He was doing such a terrible job that – for his pup’s own safety – his tiny body might have to be removed from Gabriel’s belly.

Gabriel thought he might be able to do just this one thing right. He thought he’d been doing so well. Eating healthy; making sure to walk around, even when his feet ached, to exercise enough but not too much; staying away from chemicals; having sex with the pup’s fathers so they could be close to their shared child and so he could keep sane through the physical requirement of his Mate Bond.

But it wasn’t enough. His mate had just said as much. Said that Gabriel was worthless, useless, lower than garbage.

There were no tears left by the time Simian and Travin climbed into bed beside Gabriel hours later. He was exhausted in both body and mind and his arm still hurt terribly. Simian had reached out to stroke his belly, but Travin stopped him and pulled Gabriel tighter against his own body. Simian didn’t argue, instead he simply rolled onto his back and began to snore.

Gabriel wasn’t sure if Travin had prevented Simian from rubbing his belly to punish him, or to hide the wounds from the other Alpha. For all Gabriel knew there was another reason for Travin’s behavior. After all, who was he to question is mate? He was nothing more than a filthy, inadequate whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	20. Third Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we've come so far? Just a few more chapters in Gabriel: Captivity! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's stuck it out this long. Enjoy!

** Chapter Nineteen: Third Trimester **

Gabriel winced as the bed beneath him shifted and he accidentally put pressure on his lower arm; it had never healed right from the break months ago. Gabriel was convinced Travin had purposefully set it incorrectly when he’d put it in a splint. It ached and was a constant reminder of how powerless he’d become.  

Gabriel was barely able to get out of bed any more. He’d grown so large and clumsy. It had gotten to the point where he was being punished multiple times a day before Simian finally intervened. Travin had reluctantly agreed to cease punishments until after the birth of the pup.

Simian’s intervention had cost Gabriel dearly. While the physical abuse stopped, the mental and emotional battery tripled. It was almost as if the punishments, which Gabriel had grown used to, had been keeping Travin’s darkest urges at bay. Without those opportunities to relive some pressure, the Alpha seemed ready to boil over at any moment. It was terrifying and draining.

Like this morning, most days, Gabriel woke to Simian mouthing at his cock. Sometimes he would harden, but as his pregnancy progressed, his cock was more and more likely to remain limp. He was limp right now and could tell that wasn’t going to change.

It disappointed his mate, who loved the taste of his slick and his come. When it had first started happening, Gabriel had tried to sooth Simian and assure him that it was a natural side effect of his pregnancy, not that he knew that was true. But Travin had heard him and told the other Alpha that Gabriel was lying and he found Simian lacking, which sounded untrue, but Gabriel didn’t know and certainly wasn’t going to call Travin out on a possible untruth. There had been no mention of the fact that Gabriel couldn’t get hard for Travin either, not the Travin needed or wanted him hard in order to torture him.

The subsequent abuse and neglect from the incident with Simian had taught Gabriel to keep his mouth shut. It hadn’t stopped Travin from continuing to hurt him, but shortly after Simian had returned to normal, meaning he still woke Gabriel every morning by nipping at his cock.

Gabriel stared up at the ceiling as the Alpha sucked at his raw cock and tender hole for what seemed like hours. Simian wasn’t going to be rewarded for his efforts, and Gabriel dearly wished he would just give up.

When he finally did, he crawled forward on the bed and flipped around until he was kneeling over Gabriel’s prone face. He shoved his fat cock past Gabriel’s unresisting lips. Gabriel’s eyes closed as Simian’s pelvis slammed into his eyes and nose.

Nearby, Travin sat reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee.

Ever since diagnosing him too far along in his pregnancy for penetrative fucking, Travin had all but ignored him. Gabriel craved his Alpha’s touch and the absence was devastating. The Alpha occasionally would place Gabriel on the floor and then fuck his face, shooting down the back of his throat. The infrequent touches weren’t enough, but it kept Gabriel from losing his mind. Just barely.

Simian’s presence didn’t make up for the lack of his other mate. He’d remained vigorously engaged in sex even though he wasn’t able to mount Gabriel. He found several new and inventive ways for Gabriel to blow him. Usually consisting of Gabriel lying on his side with Simian facing the other way so he could bury his face in either Gabriel’s rounded belly or his groin. The Alpha seemed to delight in nuzzling both. He was doing that now, tonguing Gabriel’s belly, circling the tight nub of flesh as if he could reach his child through his flesh.

Gabriel was a bit dejected that Simian seemed willing to come down his throat this morning. He was also remarkably fond of intercrural, which had surprised Gabriel. He didn’t mind it; it kept his Alpha close and his scent brought comfort to him during the final stages of his pregnancy. He wasn’t going to get off on it, but he wasn’t getting off on anything these days so it didn’t make a difference. But intercrural didn’t hurt that way having a cock rammed down the back of his throat did. It also didn’t force him to put weight on his lower arms.

Simian had become increasingly creative with intercrural too. Sometimes he’d rub himself against Gabriel’s crack, dragging his blunt head along the sensitive hole. Other times he’d set Gabriel on his face and knees and lubricate the crevice his thighs, squeezing them together tightly to get the warmest, wettest sensation.

He’d discovered he could get the same satisfaction when Gabriel leaned over the couch in the game room, his hands on the edge with his belly dangling precariously over the floor. It was excruciatingly painful, and he usually cried as Simian rubbed his cock between his ass and thighs until he came. Afterwards, he’d sometimes massage his come into Gabriel’s skin and then make him bath or lick it of himself and draw Gabriel into his lap. Gabriel much preferred the latter.

Simian really did try to make up for Travin’s neglect, often clinging to Gabriel and carrying him around the apartment to keep him occupied; Travin had also deemed Gabriel too far along to be around even the harmless cleaning chemicals. Gabriel wasn’t sure if it was a real concern, or if the Alpha actually fearing Gabriel would ingest the cleaning products to end his life before Travin could do it himself.

Not that it really matter; either way, Gabriel wasn’t cleaning and wasn’t doing much else either.

Instead, he spent all day every day in Simian’s company. Which was a blessing and a curse. Simian’s favorite place was still the game room, stretched out on the couch, his head in Gabriel’s lap. Simian spoke to his belly, telling the pup fairy tales and stories about dashing Alpha princesses and heroic Alpha generals. Omegas were noticeably absent from any of the narratives.

Gabriel spoke to his pup as well, when he was alone and free to do so. He especially liked to talk to his baby when the wretch wiggled around too much and made him sick. His pup was going to be an actively little fellow. His womb’s position deep within his body, surrounded by other organs, made it difficult for Gabriel to hold his bladder. It also made him queasy all the time too.

Not that he’d have any of those tender moments today, what with Travin’s presence in the bedroom looming. Normally he’d disappear into the library or down the forbidden hallway; it was a bad sign that he’d done neither.

Simian kept calling the pup a boy, and Gabriel had fallen into the habit too. He wasn’t sure why his mate seemed so convinced the baby was male, but Travin seemed to agree the pup would be a boy and Gabriel honestly didn’t care either way as long as he came out healthy. Healthy and an Alpha. He shuddered to think of an Omega child being raised by these two.

The baby’s sex wouldn’t be apparent at birth, and Gabriel could only hope he lived long enough to see his child deemed an Alpha.

He still had two months of his pregnancy left and fear was beginning to plague his every action. Travin and Simian had started to argue about what was going to happen to him post-pregnancy. The never spoke about it in front of him, but occasionally their shouting grew loud enough that he would hear them.

Travin was convinced that any interaction between Gabriel and the pup would be detrimental. Calling Gabriel worthless and a whore and explaining how weak and useless he was. Simian seemed to believe that it would be harmful to the pup if Gabriel wasn’t involved, if somewhat minimally. Not as a parent; more like a wet nurse.

Simian so rarely stood up to the other Alpha, that now that he had, once – to end Gabriel’s punishments for the safety of the child – he seemed willing to be doing it more often. It was almost more frightening to watch him grow a spine than it would have been to face Travin’s machinations alone.  

Gabriel wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He could die tomorrow, or next week, or in six months. Since the initial threat, Travin had explained in great detail what a removal procedure would look like if he decided to take the pup early.

“I’ll slice you open, right here.” He had said, using his finger to trail along the faint scar he’d created only a few inches below Gabriel’s navel. “Then I’ll pry your skin open and let your innards spill out. You’ll still be alive. I won’t allow your suffering to end so quickly.” It had been a horrifically graphic picture. “If your womb is still buried, I will use my claws to remove the rest of your organs. The last few will have to be torn out; they aren’t meant to be removed except in cases of extreme Omega failure.” His voice had remained calm, almost thoughtful as he painted the picture of riffling through Gabriel’s gut. “Finally, your womb will be exposed and I’ll use a scalpel to slice open your tissue. If you’re still alive, you’ll feel me free my child from your filthy flesh.”

His tale ended there, and he’d kissed Gabriel’s belly possessively before heading off to make dinner or tend to some other task. The first time it had happened, Gabriel had lain on the couch in the game room for several hours after that, until Simian came home, reeking of sweat and fresh air. That had been before the no sex proclamation, so he’d mounted Gabriel and fucked him so hard on the floor in front of the television that he’d had rug burn on his hands and knees for a week after. He’d been in too much shock to even get hard; which, in hindsight, was probably the start of that issue.

Gabriel wasn’t sure how many times Travin had painted the same picture. Recounting the details when Gabriel least expected it. He’d been in the bathtub, singing a lullaby to his pup one of the times, and Travin had come in and started to wash his hair while speaking to him in his soft, menacing voice. His touch had been soft and gentle, but his words instilled a deep fear in Gabriel that could never be undone.

Another time he’d been putting away clothes in Simian’s closet. The other Alpha had come home ours later and found Gabriel hunkered behind a stack of his freshly laundered shirt, rocking back and forth holding his belly.

Just yesterday he’d pinned Gabriel down in the kitchen and rocked against him, coming as he described Gabriel’s slow, painful death. That was almost worse than not having Travin not touch him at all.

He’d lost track of how many times Travin had surprised him by appearing behind him and whispering graphic, horrific details into his ear. Now, every time his Alpha approached he’d tensed.

It had gotten worse after the sex ban had been enacted. Since Travin preferred penetrative sex, he would now only touch Gabriel, or well, fuck his face, while simultaneously chatting about how good it was going to make him feel to dissect Gabriel like the animal he was. His tone was almost conversational, as he’d squirt into Gabriel’s mouth while describing his pup smeared with Gabriel’s diseased blood.

It sickened Gabriel. But it made him sicker to go without the scant touches of his Alpha at all.

His heart was already beyond repair and all of his efforts switched to providing an oven for his pup for even one more day. One more day for his baby to grow and develop in the relative safety of his womb. After all, that was all Gabriel was good for. His only purpose in life. It was a good purpose, really. If he could do just this one thing right, bring a healthy pup into the world, then he could die happy.

Simian came and Gabriel swallowed automatically. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Travin close his book and stand. His stomach dropped and he squeezed his eyes closed to prevent the tears from leaking out.

XXX

_Two Months Later_

Travin wanted to induce labor but Simian wouldn’t let him. It was the first time they had argued in front of the Omega whore. Before then, Travin had been so careful to keep any strife far away from his little mate so as not to give him any ideas about trying to come in between them. But Simian finally put his foot down and had refused to leave the Omega’s side since finding the tools and medication Travin had planned to use to induce labor earlier that morning.

“He’s strong enough to give birth naturally.” He said firmly, as he unconsciously placed his body between Travin and the Omega.

“And if he is not?” Travin demanded, sounding petulant even to his own ears.

Simian shrugged. “Then you can cut him open. But I want him to nurse our pup. It will make him stronger.”

“I’m disposing of him before the pup can get too attached. It would not be healthy for the child to rely on someone so pathetic and lacking of basic adequacy.” Travin countered, falling back into an older argument.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve already agreed to that,” Simian said with a wave of his hand before crawling onto the bed to press his head against the Omega’s belly.

The child was quite agile, but rarely seemed to move when either Travin or Simian drew too close. It was why Simian liked to cling to the Omega; he hadn’t had many opportunities to feel the pup’s kicks. The Omega had remained silent, unmoving, during the fight. He seemed to have already accepted that his days were numbered.

Travin’s fears that his little mate would try to drive a wedge between himself and Simian had proved, thus far, to be unfounded. But he remained paranoid and watchful for the slightest signs of weakness in Simian.

The other Alpha had grown far too bold for Travin’s tastes.

Several minutes passed before Travin spoke again, his temper cooled from explosive and fiery to white hot and simmering beneath the surface. “We need more heating lights. I cannot order any in or else we’re likely to miss the birth due to the delay in shipping.”

“Okay,”

Travin smirked as he caught the Omega’s eye. As soon as Simian left, he was going to up open the little fucker and rescue his pup.

“There’s a store on the edge of town. It’s not busy at this time of day.”

Travin blinked.

“The keys to the roller are in your office.”

Why would he need to know that? Travin thought, disoriented by Simian’s train of thought.   

“What?” Travin said without thinking. “What?” he repeated dumbly. He was so infrequently confused that when he was, it left him dumbstruck.

Simian nuzzled at the Omega’s underbelly before answering. “I am not leaving him. If you say we need heat lights, you will have to go get them yourself.” His tone left no room for argument.

“You know I cannot go outside,” Travin said evenly, his temper reigniting.  

“I left a jacket and a ball cap in your office. You’ll be fine.”

Travin gritted his teeth, ready to argue.

“You are putting our pup in danger if you don’t get over your desire to rip open our mate. He’ll give birth naturally and when he does we’ll need the heat lights that you purposefully delayed ordering.” Simian’s tone was even, but his position clear. Travin wasn’t going to win this fight.

Well played, brother, Travin thought to himself as he spun on his heel and stormed out of the bedroom. He might just have to dispose of the other Alpha at the same time he was getting rid of the Omega trash.

XXX

“You shouldn’t antagonize him like that,” Gabriel said softly after hearing Travin’s office door slam shut. It was the first time he and Simian had ever been completely alone in the apartment.

“He would have killed you the moment I left.”

Gabriel threaded his fingers through Simian’s dark hair. “He’s going to kill me anyway.”

The Alpha remained silent for a minute before squeezing Gabriel’s bad thigh. Gabriel accepted the touch without flinching.

“Not if I can help it.” The Alpha murmured against Gabriel’s heated flesh.

Gabriel knew that the final stages of pregnancy had brought him and his one mate closer together, but he made no mistake as to why. Gabriel wasn’t disillusioned enough to think that Simian had managed to develop feelings toward him overnight. But Simian clearly loved the pup that grew inside of him and was going to do everything in his power to offer the child the brightest future possible. Part of that dream involved Gabriel nursing the child for the first few months of the pup’s life.

Gabriel knew it would be a blessing if he were left alive more than a day beyond his delivery. He’d be lucky if he was there to celebrate the pup’s first month of life, and shocked if he was still around at the three-month mark. He really only wanted to survived long enough to find peace with his pup’s sex before passing on. But no matter what, Gabriel knew that every single second he was left breathing was a miracle.

 

About twenty minutes passed and then Simian shifted and rose from the bed. He left the room and returned several minutes later, a book in hand. He crawled back into bed and pulled Gabriel between his legs, resting him against his broad chest, his arms wrapped around Gabriel’s slender frame to rest on his bloated belly.

“I bought this for our pup.” He explained and handed Gabriel the children’s book.

Gabriel flipped through it, recognizing a common children’s story, if a bit dated. Surprisingly, it wasn’t one of the stories that Simian had told to their child. It was a tale about an Omega father who was getting his pup ready for her first day of school by tying big pink bows in her hair. It was a bit of an odd choice, really, for the stoic Alpha. Gabriel remembered his own Omega father reading it to him when he was a small child.

He’d always liked it because the girl had been given a present, and when he’d asked, his father had started giving him one on the first day of school every year too. They used to be some of his happiest memories; now they hurt to think about because Gabriel knew he wouldn’t be alive to offer his own child the love he longed to pass on.

“Reading this book is the only memory I have of my Omega mother.” Simian said softly, his fingers drawing swirls around Gabriel’s bare skin. “I remember the room smelled like cinnamon rolls and it was snowing outside.”

Gabriel placed a hand over Simian’s and squeezed his fingers.

“She was holding me in her arms and reading me this book. That’s all I have of her.”

A tear dripped down Gabriel’s cheek. His own pup wouldn’t even have that much of him.

“I’m tired,” he whispered and Simian shifted around so Gabriel could lay on his side, his mate pressed against his back, nuzzling at the curls at the base of his neck.

XXX

Travin walked up and down the isles of the baby care store, searching for heat lights. It was a common enough item and should be easy to find, but for some reason he hadn’t ben able to locate them. He was loath to ask. The indignity of it was too much. But after nearly ten minutes of searching, he gave up and walked to the front desk.

“Hello,” he said and greeted the Omega clerk.

The teenaged Omega gave Travin a quick, curtsey glace with a bored expression and asked, “How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for the heat lamps and am unable to locate them.” Travin said, trying his best to remain charming. He was wearing Simian’s stupid ball cap and jacket with the collar lifted, so it was a bit harder to make a decent impression.

“Did you try isle three?” the kid asked as he flicked to the next page of his magazine.

“Yes,” Travin said through his teeth. “I checked isle three. Where are they?” he practically growled.

The smell of Alpha anger made the Omega drop his magazine and look up. He took a step back once he’d seen Travin’s enraged face. His eye wide with shock. “Um, sorry.” He stammered. “I’ll check the back. I’m pretty sure I saw some there when I re-stocked yesterday.” The teenager slipped out from behind the desk, careful not to get too close to Travin as he scampered past and darted off to the back of the store.

Travin waited impatiently for another ten minutes and had just turned to leave when the Omega returned, his face flushed and smelling anxious.

“Sorry about the wait, I could only find this one.” He said and offered the light to Travin with a shaky hand.

Appeased by the show of fear, Travin examined the light for a long moment, basking in the show of submission from the nervous Omega. He might be his ideal age, but his hair was too dark and he was far too tall for Travin’s preferences. The wretch was far from a perfect match and his personality left much to be desired. Not that Travin was stupid enough to hunt this close to home anyway.

“Yes, this will do.” He said and set the item on the counter.

“Will that be all for you today?” the teenager asked as he scanned the item and placed it in a sack.

“No, these as well.” Travin said and pushed a set of pup clothes toward the Omega. He’d spotted them while waiting for the imbecilic to return with his heat lamp.

The boy scanned the tag; he seemed to be the slowest Omega alive as the process took far longer than was necessary. Travin was tempted to kill the idiot for lengthening his stay.

“Are they a gift?” the Omega asked as he folded and then refolded the infant clothes.

Something in the boy’s tone made Travin’s head jerk up and he stared at the Omega with narrowed eyes.

The boy paled. “I can gift wrap them.” he spluttered and pulled out a sheet of paper with yellow ducks and white clouds. “If they’re a gift.”

Eyeing the boy guardedly for a long moment, Travin ultimately snorted and shook his head. “They’re not a gift.”

“Okay,” the Omega said and struggled for a moment before placing them in the bag with the heat light. “They’re cute. I like cows.” He babbled in the way small folk were want to do in places like this.  

Travin didn’t acknowledge the comment as he handed the Omega a cash card and waited for his change.

“Have a nice day, sir,” the Omega said with a shaky smile as he handed Travin the bag with his items.

“I will,” Travin said with a fierce smirk.

He left the store satisfied with the thought of the Omega having nightmares about him for weeks.

 

Travin set the heat lamp on his desk before carrying the sack into the apartment. He found Simian still in bed with the troublesome Omega, not that he’d expected to find him anywhere else.

“I brought you a present.” Travin said and held it out.

It was meant as a gesture of peace, extending an olive branch, if you will. But he was also exerting his dominance by making Simian have to leave the bed to come get it.

It took him a minute, but the other Alpha carefully slipped out from behind the Omega and eventually walked across the room to sit in the armchair opposite Travin.

“What is it?” he asked, not bothering to contain his excitement.

“Open it and you’ll see.” Travin had regretted not making the Omega teenager wrap the clothes in the stupid duck paper, but not enough to turn back. The kid had been so slow that wrapping the clothes likely would have taken half of an hour.

He watched with a half smile as Simian pulled the set of baby clothes out of the bag and cooed. He actually cooed, like an Omega. Travin couldn’t contain his laugh.

“Shut up! They’re cute and you know it,” Simian said and thwacked Travin on the chest before returning his focus to the clothes. “He’s going to be so beautiful, Travin, you just have no idea.” The far away look in his eyes gave Travin pause.

“I’m sure he will be.” Just like his papa, he thought as he caught a flash of his own reflection in the floor length mirror on the other side of the room.

He’d specifically chosen a blond Omega with similar coloring to himself so that Simian would never suspect that Travin had sterilized him years ago. The other Alpha had been so stupid as to believe Travin when he’d told him about the possibility of impregnating an Omega as one so that the pup would have two Alpha fathers.

Then again, Simian’s choice to believe that really wasn’t any stupider than him believing Travin when he’d said they weren’t really mated to the Omegas.

XXX

Gabriel woke as soon as Travin entered the room, but forced himself to relax when Simian carried the clothes over to him. He smiled as he petted the soft fabric. At least he knew his pup would be well taken care of after his death.

His mate’s joy over the items had turned to arousal and he nipped at Gabriel’s nipples. They had darkened and started to transform into teats recently. Birth was imminent.

Simian nosed along Gabriel’s belly, but as usual, the child didn’t move around as much when his Alpha fathers were near. Gabriel didn’t know if the pup could sense the threat Gabriel thought they posed, or if it was something else, but neither Alpha had punished him for it so he refused to bring it up. The baby moved a lot when he was alone and sometimes couldn’t stand to stay still even when he wasn’t, so Gabriel was satisfied with the health of his child.

Like usual and despite the scent of arousal, Gabriel was having difficulty getting hard. He tried his best, even shifting so that he could grind his hole against the covers, but it wasn’t working.

“Sorry,” he said lamely as Simian mouthed at his limp cock.

Simian grunted but didn’t give up; he still believed that it was Gabriel willfully denying him.

Gabriel pursed his lips and looked away. He didn’t like the implication there was something wrong with his body when all it was doing what naturally shutting down non-essential systems so it could push a living being out of his womb and bring a pup into the world. ‘Not working’ his ass.

Gabriel didn’t know much about giving birth. He’d been too young and carefree prior to being mated to have spent much time thinking about it and Travin refused to volunteer anything. Not that there was any chance in hell Gabriel was going to risk himself to ask. But, while Gabriel didn’t understand everything that was happening to his body, he could feel when something was wrong or when something felt right.

For example, right before the penetrative sex ban had been established, it had felt wrong when Simian had fucked him the last time. Later that day, during Gabriel’s assessment with the giant rod Travin loved shoving up Gabriel’s ass, Travin had noted that Gabriel’s muscles where shifting in preparation for birth and sex was interfering with the process.

In contrast, when Gabriel’s nipples had darkened and started to grow puffy, he hadn’t worried. It felt natural. When Simian had pointed it out to Travin, the other Alpha had explained it as Gabriel’s body readying for birth in the next four or five days. That had been four days ago.

“Do you think he’ll give birth tonight?” Simian asked as he stretched out beside Gabriel so that Gabriel could stroke his cock.

“Perhaps. Or early tomorrow.” The Alpha was silent for a moment, then said, “If you’re so insistent on natural labor-”

“I am.” Simian interrupted.

For once, Travin didn’t seem to mind. He just nodded and continued. “Then we could mount him.”

Simian’s head whipped around so quickly that it gave Gabriel whiplash.

“What? But you said… it interferes… how?”

Travin shook his head. “It won’t interfere. Not at this stage. Penetrative intercourse will speed up the process and ensure labor in the next few hours.

“Oh,” Simian said softly and the room fell silent.

Gabriel swallowed as Alpha lust wafted through the room. He remained limp as his mate prowled closer and crawled onto the bed on top of him.

“How should I do it?” he asked, his voice thickened with lust. He’d directed the question at Travin, of course, and not at Gabriel.

“From behind, on his hands and knees to keep weight off his belly.”

Gabriel whimpered, knowing how much pain this new torture was going to cause him. But Simian didn’t stop. Instead, he drew Gabriel upward and maneuvered him into the position he wanted as if Gabriel were no more than a flesh-covered doll.

As his weight settled on his hands, Gabriel’s right arm trembled. He couldn’t choke back the tears as Simian parted his cheeks and lapped at his hole. He was sore and tender and didn’t know how he was going to make it through this.

Until Travin leaned in and whispered in his ear, “If you’re arms can’t hold you up, I promise that I’ll murder Simian and then tear my child from your womb in a pool of his blood.”

Gabriel gasped; he wasn’t sure if it was because of the words or the sharp thrust of Simian’s cock into his passage. It hurt. Everything hurt. Gabriel was tempted to let go, to let it all go and just collapse against the pain as Simian started to thrust behind him, pushing more and more of his weight onto his hands and arms.

In the end, Gabriel was too weak to even let himself die. Or to allow his weakness to kill his mate.

Instead, he held the position and prayed to all of the gods he could remember that Simian would finish soon. For once, the gods seemed to listen as within fifteen minutes, Simian squirted all over Gabriel’s lower body. He used his own hand to rub it into Gabriel’s genitals and thighs, coating him in his scent.

Arms trembling, panting, Gabriel’s head bowed from the effort to hold himself up as Simian’s tongue started to bathe him.

“My turn,” Travin said, all but shoving Simian out of the way before the Alpha could even finish cleaning Gabriel.

Gabriel thought he might have blacked out during the hour that followed. Travin was insatiable; biting and nipping at Gabriel’s back and shoulders, pulling his hair, and slamming into him so hard that Gabriel’s vision went spotty.

Nothing the Alpha did made Gabriel falter as he locked his joints and stayed upright.

Finally, with a particularly hard thrust and a sharp pinch to Gabriel’s cock followed by a sensitive teat, the Alpha came inside Gabriel.

Pulling out, he batted Gabriel onto his side and then sucked at his hole. Gabriel couldn’t even summon the energy to be grateful that it was over.

Several minutes passed before Travin rose. “Simian, you know that normally I wouldn’t mind you dirtying the Omega, but if he does go into labor tonight, he needs to be clean, for the pup’s sake.”

Simian groaned and rolled off the bed. Travin scooped Gabriel up and carried him toward the bathroom while Simian changed the sheets.

Some things never changed.

 

Gabriel fell asleep that night on his back, both of his mate’s curled around him. It was one of the only times he was able to get his physical need for Travin’s touch met. His fingers caressed the Alpha’s hair, brushing it back from his forehead before trailing a hand across his smooth shaven cheek.

His mate was so handsome, with the features of a statue carved with a loving hand. His looks would have been better suited to a child of the gods; instead, his soul was black and leeched away at every flicker of light around him. His mate was no divine being. Instead, he was a horrific monster.

Brushing away the tears, Gabriel fell asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is complete and part of a trilogy. New chapters will be uploaded weekly on Saturdays.


	21. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first look into Simian's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering starting a Tumblr page to promote this series and post updates, and to potentially create reading lists/review other works. 
> 
> Is that something people would be interested in?

** Chapter Twenty: Labor **

Gabriel woke suddenly as his bowels released and liquid streamed everywhere.

“Oh,” he said and started crying, as he tried to sit up.

He was so horrifying disgusting. Such a filthy, loose-holed mess.

“Ugh,” Simian responded unintelligently as he struggled to wake up.

“His body is flushing his system to prepare for birth.” Travin explained as they both rolled off the bed, leaving Gabriel to lie in his own putrescence.

The lack of support nearly broke Gabriel as his heart skipped a beat and his vision darkened. A moment later, his heart resumed its work and his sight cleared. Leaving him with the reality of what was to come.

“So, uh, he’s started labor?” Simian asked curiously as he pulled Gabriel off the bed, careful to avoid the liquidy shit that was pooling in the water-resistant bedding Travin had given him to make up the bed with last night.

“Almost, his water has yet to break. When it does, it will wash out his canal and close off his rectal opening so his cervix can open.”

Gabriel thought his mate sounded like he was quoting from a medical textbook, but then again, he always spoke so formally.   

“Ah,” Simian grunted again as he hauled Gabriel into the bathroom.

Travin followed him and Simian disappeared back into the bedroom to fit the bed with clean birthing sheets.

“I still believe we should gut you and be done with it,” Travin grumbled as he maneuvered Gabriel onto his hands and knees so he had easier access to his birth canal.

Gabriel moaned as something popped deep inside his body. Liquid, not dissimilar to his slick, gushed out of him.

“Hmm,” Travin mumbled, sounding resigned to having to deal with Gabriel’s natural labor. “At least this way will still be painful.” He prodded harshly at Gabriel’s hole as he spoke.

Agonizing spikes of pain ricocheted through Gabriel and he whimpered, only to receive a brutal backhand across his cheek. 

Gabriel went down, planting face first into the shallow pool of water in the bottom of the tub. Cracking his chin, Gabriel inhaled water while gasping. Coughing, he managed to keep his knees under him so his belly was safe, but as he tried to prop himself up, Travin pinned him down. Gabriel whimpered again, unable to help himself, as Travin held his head under the spray was the water level rose to cover his head. 

The seconds ticked by slowly as things started to go dark and quiet. Gabriel wanted to pretend it was just because the water had risen above his eyes and ear, but even he was no longer that naïve.

Then, Simian must have called from the other room because, as suddenly as it began, it was over. Travin let him up and Gabriel coughed and panted, gasping for air.

The Alpha left the bathroom as Gabriel reached up and turned the water off. He dragged himself out of the tub and leaned against the wall as his first contraction hit. Again Gabriel was left wheezing as the agony inside him overwhelmed his senses.

Travin returned just as the waves of pain subsided. He grabbed a towel and wiped Gabriel down, taking care only when drying his belly. 

A few minutes later, Gabriel had been completely toweled off and plopped in the middle of the bed, sans any pillows. His contractions had started up again and he was already in nearly incoherent pain. Panting, he struggled to slow his inhales.

He was so scared and unprepared for what was happening to his body. Omegas were meant for this, right? His own father had gone through this when he’d given birth to him, Gabriel reminded himself.

Yeah, but his father’s Alpha had stood beside him the entire time and gently helped ease her pup into this world. Gabriel knew that because his parents had told him the story of his birth every single year on their anniversary while making goo-goo eyes at each other. 

Gabriel didn’t have that. He didn’t have a stress free environment. He sure as hell didn’t have mates who were supportive. Hell, he could barely remember how to breathe through the contractions, which he knew from the Omega-flicks was something taught to expectant Omegas during partner classes with their Alphas.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Gabriel had never hated his mates more than he did in that exact moment. They had done this to him.

Regardless of what he’d done to attract Travin’s attention, it was Travin and Simian who had taken Gabriel; mated him while he was years away from the age of consent; drugged him and induced his first heat; fucked him raw and bloody; and impregnated him. Those monsters were responsible for every moment of suffering Gabriel was experiencing – and had ever experienced as far as he was concerned – as his internal organs shifted and his innards set themselves on fire.

He was going to die. He didn’t even have to wait for Travin to pull out the knife; Gabriel was going to die from the agony inside of him. He couldn’t do this. He was too weak, too useless, too incompetent to deliver his own pup.

Maybe Simian should have let Travin cut him open. At least it would have been quicker. He was going to die either way, right? Might as well have limited the suffering to a few minutes rather than the painstaking hours labor was taking.

Gabriel sobbed as his body was wracked with anguish; he lacked the knowledge to cope with the overwhelming sensations. He could feel both of his mates looking on: one set of eyes, big and brown, was openly worried and anxious; the other, icy blue, were callous and watching every second of his suffering with both enjoyment and impatience.

Travin had purposefully kept Gabriel in the dark about his body because it gave him even more power, Gabriel noted as he clutched as his stomach. He didn’t care that knowledge would have made the deliver safer for the sake of the pup; he only cared about control.

What kind of world was he bringing his baby into? Gods, he couldn't do this. It was too much. 

Gabriel screamed through his next contraction; it came sooner than the one before it. 

He wanted to die.

He needed to live.

 

A few hours passed and Simian was pacing up and down the bed, stopping every so often to lay a hand on the top of Gabriel’s stomach or press a cool towel to his forehead or neck. He also dropped ice cubes into Gabriel’s mouth every time his lips parted in askance. It was wonderful, really. Gabriel was fairly certain he wouldn’t have survived with those small gestures.

Gabriel’s contractions had grown closer and closer together until they were coming less than two minutes apart.

“Shouldn’t he be pushing, or something?” Simian demanded as Travin stared; the other Alpha hadn’t spoken, had barely moved, in hours.

“When it is time to push, he’ll push.” Travin responded simply. “Although I suppose it’s not too late to…”

“No.” Simian retorted and continued to pace.

Another contraction, this one even closer than the last, hit Gabriel. At the same time a mobile started screeching from somewhere else in the house. Gabriel whined and swatted at the air, distressed by the annoying noise.

Simian reacted to his distress; almost like a real mate would. “What the fuck is that? Did you leave something turned on in your office?”

“Of course not,” Travin said, clearly baffled. Possibly more so by Simian lack of respect than by the sound itself. He was still very focused on Gabriel and the delivery of his pup.

Gabriel would laugh at Travin’s bafflement if the damned sound weren’t so distracting. He needed to remain calm and centered on delivering his pup safely. It was hard enough to do that without the sound of the stupid mobile.

“Please, make it stop,” he begged his mate, flinging a hand across the bed toward Simian without actually reaching out. He avoided actively seeking out Simian’s touch when Travin was in the room.

Simian didn’t have to be told twice. He darted out of the room.

As soon as he’s gone, Travin flipped him and yanked his elbows up so his wrists were crossed behind his back and nestled in between his shoulder blades. Gabriel whimpered at the pain his right arm and the overall uncomfortable sensation. He then cried out as he was wracked by another contraction.

Securing his wrists with a plastic tie, Travin checked to make sure Gabriel couldn’t move his arms before rolling him back onto his back, his knees splayed wide open. The pain in his arm was only outdone by the pain in his lower body.

Breathing labored, Gabriel stared up at Travin, hatred plain in his eyes at he held the gaze of his mate. He was normally better at hiding his loathing, but in that moment Gabriel had never felt more alone; it was just him and an Alpha he despised. And that Alpha had just bared Gabriel from being able to hold his pup.

A few seconds passed as the Alpha stared down at Gabriel. Then a horrifying smile crossed his face and Travin opened his mouth to speak. Another contraction struck and Gabriel interrupted whatever the bastard had been about to say. Screaming, Gabriel couldn’t think beyond the pain in his abdomen, in his canal.

At least the noise had stopped.

Once he quieted, Travin’s too gleeful face came into focus. The expression would have looked adorable on a less evil man. He rubbed his palms together and knelt at Gabriel's feet.

“Perhaps I'll do it while Simian is gone. I could say you had sudden complications. He won’t believe me, but I don’t care. I won't be able to take as much time with you as I would've liked, but it can't be helped now.” As he spoke, he withdrew a long knife from the basket by the bed. As he approached, that stupid fucking noise started up again.

It didn't matter that he knew the other Alpha was too deeply bonded to Travin to stop him. Gabriel couldn’t tamper with his own biology enough to stop the shriek he let out. Calling out for Simian instinctively as Travin, without hesitation, pressed the blade into the flesh of his belly.

Contractions made Travin’s task even more difficult as Gabriel was struggling too much for him to safely cut. Growling, the Alpha dropped the knife on the bed and slapped Gabriel across the face, stunning him. Gabriel lay still as a stone as his mate secured his ankles tightly to the bed.

Fear wasn't a strong enough word to describe the sensation that washed over him. Nor did terror account for the white veil that fell over Gabriel's mind as Simian resumed cutting into his stomach attempting to reach his womb, endangering Gabriel's child.

He let out a soul-wrenching scream.

Through the daze or pain, desperation, and horror, Gabriel saw his pup clearly for the first time. He was beautiful. A little angel. An innocent with familiar green eyes. 

And Gabriel would never get to meet him. Never get to hear him laugh or see him smile. Never get the chance to raise him to be a good man, a good Alpha. Someone who would cherish and respect his own mate in all of the ways that his fathers had not cared for Gabriel.

Gabriel was going to die. He was never going to see his pup, his parents, the sun, shopping centers, ice cream, and a million other inconsequential things he hadn't allowed himself to think about since waking up mated, ever again. 

Life and blood poured out of Gabriel as he ceased to hope. 

Just as Gabriel though he was ready – as he stopped struggling to breath, struggling to free his hands, struggling to survive, as he gave into the end of his life and the reality he would never hear his pup’s first cries – all hell broke loose.

XXX

Simian tore open Travin’s office door frantically searching for the noise causing his mate’s distress, the shrill sound stopped. Simian frowned, but kept looking for whatever it had been, in case it started up again. There wasn’t much he could do for his mate during the delivery; he wasn’t trained or smart like Travin. But he could take care of this unknown disturbance and comfort his mate.

Several minutes passed as Simian looked and just as he was about to give up, he heard shouting from the bedroom. Before he could even turn around the shrill noise began anew.

Furiously tossing several books aside, Simian located the source of the noise. The sound was coming from a box on the desk. Tearing it open, Simian found the heat light Travin had picked up yesterday. But the noise wasn’t coming from the device. Setting the heat light gently to the side, Simian uncovered something strange at the bottom of the box.

Hearing his mate’s petrified scream, Simian turned. His protective instincts, the ones Travin had done his best to train out of him, shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He took a step toward the door before he caught himself.

He knew, logically, that the Omega wasn’t really his mate. He was nothing more than a simulation in order to increase chances of reproduction. However, sometimes it hurt so badly to see his tears or hear him crying out in pain. It had hurt with all of them, but with this one – especially once he fell pregnant – it had become exceedingly more difficult to control his false Alpha instincts. They were messing with his head, his control, his perceptions of reality.

Simian ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the stands; it only succeeded in reminding him of all the times the Omega had tugged on his hair during mating or stroked it softly as Simian lay his head in his lap so he could better here his pup's heartbeat.

Those moments felt so good, so real... But they weren’t! Travin had said so, said that's why Simian felt them with all of their mates because they were just a side effect of the drugs needed to produce a healthy pup born of two Alphas.

It never even occurred to Simian that Travin might be lying, because his faith in his brother was so complete and wholehearted in its innocent naïveté.

His mating was fake. It had to be.

Fake. But so good, tenderness and warm.

Wrong! Right.

Forcing himself to walk away from the door, away from his mate, Simian reached back inside the box and pulled out a mobile just as the sound cut off. He stared at it dumbly, distracted by the still echoing screams of his Omega’s distress and his own whirling thoughts.

Simian barely heard the door explode and didn’t have time to react as the office door was blown off its hinges.

He was tossed to the other side of the room; blackness enveloped his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go in Gabriel: Captivity! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the Epilogue: Funeral, which will be posted next week on Saturday.


	22. Epilogue - Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Gabriel: Captivity.

** Epilogue: Funeral **

Commander O’Neil stared straight ahead as the body of the young Omega was lowered into the ground. The boy’s parents stood close by, holding each other and sobbing. It was an unforgivable tragedy to steal a child from his parents and then cruelly abuse and dispose of him.

What had happened to the Omega... gods, O'Neil thought he might be sick just thinking about it. He swallowed hard; he would never forgive himself if he puked at the boy's funeral. Instead, he clenched his fists and took a few seconds to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

The Alpha who had done this was going to pay, the commander promised himself. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he was going to catch the bastard who’d committed this despicable act.

A few minutes later the funeral service came to a close and everyone started to get up. O’Neil watched closely as the crowd thinned out. No one’s behavior was outright suspicious, but he and his team were still on edge just in case.

Some folks made for the exit of the burial grounds, others – mostly heartbroken family members and close friends – drew closer to the small coffin and started dropping tributes of coins, flowers and other valuables into the hole in the ground that contained the remains of an innocent young Omega. Their voices carried across the burial grounds to O'Neil's ears as they all said prayers to the gods, asking for safe passage for their loved one.

O'Neil offered up a silent prayer as well, hoping in this instance the gods would listen. He was a bit doubtful; they hadn't listened to any of his other prayers when it came to this case.   

It wasn't fair. Nothing about this case was fair. This never should have happened. O'Neil shouldn't have let it get this far. He should have been able to prevent this terrible loss of life. 

But he hadn't, and he had to live with that. The commander swallowed hard again and had to close his eyes, letting the chilled air settle his aching heart. But closing his eyes only heightened his other senses and he could clearly make out the inconsolable sobs of grief-stricken parents. It was too much.  

As O'Neil turned and left the burial grounds, he caught sight of the media circus just beyond the perimeter gates. He shook his head, disgusted. He didn’t have time to deal with that mess; he had a killer to catch.

“Take care of it,” he said to Kirkpatrick, one of the members of his team, with a wave of his hand.

“I’ll have a car pulled around for the parents and another for the rest of his close family,” said Neeva, another team member, said softly as she too disappeared into the crowd.

The commander nodded and ran a hand down his face. He was exhausted. The case had all gone to shit.

His career was in the toilet, not that he was concerned about that part. He hadn’t gone into Safety and Security so he could make it to the top. He’d become an officer to bring down psychos like the Alpha who’d slaughtered the child he’d just watched be buried; O’Neil had always wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

He was doing a pretty shitty job.

A boy was dead, a family had lost their son, an entire community was grieving for the lost of a sweet, young life, and his superiors were enraged he hadn’t brought the killer to justice yesterday.

Not to mention he still hadn’t found Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people aren't going to be happy with how this book ended. But have no fear! 
> 
> Next week I will post the preview for the second book in the trilogy.


	23. Preview - Gabriel: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get excited! Gabriel's story continues in book two, Gabriel: Recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of book two of the Gabriel Trilogy. 
> 
> I've decided to start posting the initial 10 chapters over the next few months! The book, including tags and the title, will be posted on Wednesday, September 19th, with the prologue to follow on September 22nd.

**Preview - Gabriel: Recovery**

_Book Two in the Gabriel Trilogy_

Gabriel was sore and distressed and foggy. He was lying on his side in the bed, in a room that smelled of Alpha lust and rage. He was also bleeding. Tentatively, he felt along the side of his neck until he found the source of the blood. The double crescent wound was distinctive and familiar.

Still in a fuge, Gabriel eased forward until the Alpha’s cock slipped free. He then rolled off the bed and crawled into the bathroom. He was almost too weak to remember to close the door behind him.

Inside the bathroom, Gabriel pulled himself onto the lid of the closed toilet. He reached into the tub and pulled a silently crying pup into his arms.

The pup latched onto his teat as soon as Gabriel brought his head close enough. Like always, he suckled greedily, but gently, and Gabriel was able to tuck him back into the blankets before the door of the bathroom opened.

Gabriel froze.

The Alpha’s gaze swept over him and his son before returning to Gabriel. He held out a hand, palm upward. Gabriel didn’t hesitate.

He stepped toward the Alpha and placed his hand in the Alpha’s grip and dropped his head backward, baring his neck. The Alpha growled in response and nuzzled at Gabriel’s wound before grabbing him by the waist and hauling him back into the bedroom.

Over the Alpha’s shoulder, Gabriel watched the bathroom door swing slowly shut, blocking his view of his precious infant.


	24. Gabriel: Recovery - Book Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details on the sequel to Gabriel: Captivity.

I have good news and bad news!

 

 **Bad news:** I'm still not entirely finished with the sequel to Gabriel: Captivity. 

 

 **Good news:** I've decided to start posting the initial 10 chapters over the next few months! The book, including tags and the title, is up, with the prologue to follow on Saturday, September 22nd.

 

 **Read Gabriel: Recovery here:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853041/chapters/36924885


End file.
